Frozen by Salieri in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sasuke finalmente matou seu irmão, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum alívio ou qualquer emoção com isso. Então, ele usa Sakura para preencher o vazio dentro de seu coração de uma maneira que ela nunca poderia ter imaginado.../Trad/S&S/ COMPLETA
1. Everything

_**Classificação etária**__: M_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Pitadas de Angst/longShot__**:29**__cpts_

_**Shipper**__: SasuSaku/Pitadas leves de Saku&...Surpresa ;)_

_**Disclamer**__: O Naruto não é meu. É sério, pode perguntar por aí._

_**Dedicatória**__: Para __**Chris96**__ & __**Bela21**__. Duas flores do meu kokuro =D_

_**Ambientação:**__ A fanfic foi escrita bem antes de Sasuke '_matar_' Itachi. Então, a autora reescreeveu toda a história do que hoje é o anime/manga. (E vou te contar: o resultado ficou ótimo. Kishi, aprenda com as fanfics. Aprenda. heheh)._

_**Sinopse:**__ Sasuke finalmente matou seu irmão, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum alívio ou qualquer emoção com isso. Então, ele usa Sakura para preencher o vazio dentro de seu coração de uma maneira que ela nunca poderia ter imaginado. .:. Tradução SasuSaku Proj 2012.:._

_**Autora de "Frozen":**__ Salieri__._

_**Tradutora**__: Kahli Hime._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Frozen**

Uma história de **Salieri**

Tradução por **Kahli hime**

.

.

**Prólogo**: Everything

_Tudo_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Perturbado por pesadelos, Sasuke se sentou na cama.<p>

Olhos arregalados, fitou suas mãos, mas não conseguia ver nada naquela escuridão. Acreditou ter sentido o cheiro de sangue no ar. Estendeu a mão até a mesinha de cabeceira para acender o abajur e a luz piscou incandescente. Ele suprimiu o impulso de fechar os olhos e continuou fitando suas mãos em total descrença. Elas estavam limpas. Mas o shinobi tinha completa certeza de que estariam manchadas de sangue.

Impacientemente, jogou o cobertor de lado e levantou-se.

.

Já havia duas semanas desde que voltara vitorioso da tão esperada batalha, e, no entanto, esses sonhos ainda o assombrava todas as noites.

A lembrança da luta feroz contra Itachi, da qual saíra vitorioso, ainda o perseguia, o assombrava. Ele sempre sonhou com este momento. Ainda assim, agora que tinha alcançado a meta dos seus sonhos, sentia apenas um... vazio. Não havia nenhum sentimento de satisfação, como esperava que haveria. Nem mesmo uma espécie de alívio. Só um grande vazio.

.

E ele não conseguia se livrar das imagens presentes em sua cabeça. Dos últimos minutos de seu irmão e do jeito que tinha tentado explicar brevemente o porquê do massacre, antes que finalmente chegasse o momento de sua morte.

.

_Fiz isso para que pudéssemos ser livres, Sasuke!_ _Eles me odiavam e já estavam começando a temer você também!_ _Porque tínhamos muito poder, éramos fortes demais._ _Eu queria nos libertar!_

_._

Suas palavras tinham sido apenas mentiras, ou pelo menos era isso o que Sasuke tentou dizer a si mesmo. No entanto, havia uma voz martelando na parte mais profunda de sua cabeça que sempre se perguntava se Iatachi havia ou não falado a verdade. Mas a essa altura, ele jamais saberia.

.

Sasuke deixou seu pequeno apartamento vestindo apenas calças pretas. O ar da noite estava frio, mas ele não parecia se importar com isso.

As bandagens em volta da cabeça ainda incomodavam. Durante meses, parou de usar sua Hitai-ate com o símbolo da Vila da Folha, e agora que já não estava mais acostumado com a sensação de ter algo amarrado na cabeça, havia aquelas bandagens pressionando sua testa.

Na verdade, deveria ter permanecido na cama. Tsunade tinha tomado conta dele após a luta contra Itachi, caso contrário, Sasuke provavelmente teria morrido dos ferimentos adquiridos. Não que a possibilidade o preocupasse. Agora que já tinha alcançado seu objetivo, sua vida não tinha mais significado de qualquer maneira.

.

.

Uma luz iluminou sobre si e ele levantou a cabeça.

As nuvens tinham se dividido por um momento e a lua parecia irradiar brilhantemente no céu. Sasuke suspirou baixinho. _Por que me sinto tão vazio?_ Ele tinha a impressão que não era capaz de sentir mais nada. Não conseguia aproveitar nem a beleza da noite nem a tranquilidade da Vila que costumava chamar de lar.

- Sasuke-kun?

O shinobi se virou. - Sakura? - E ficou surpreso ao vê-la aqui a uma hora dessas. Era como se ela estivesse indo a caminho de seu apartamento. - Você ia me visitar? - perguntou.

Ela corou ligeiramente e concordou com a cabeça. - Eu queria ter certeza que você estava bem.

.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Acabara de se lembrar. Durante a primeira semana, quando tinha ficado na cama para se recuperar das feridas da luta, ela sempre esteve ao seu lado. Sempre que tinha acordado de um sonho aterrorizante, Sakura tinha estado lá, substituindo o pano úmido sobre sua testa, ou apenas dormindo em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

Ele procurou em seu coração por uma sensação de afeição ou gratidão, mas não havia nada.

- Você não deveria estar aqui fora no frio, Sasuke-kun. - disse ternamente e aproximou-se dele. - Eu vou te levar pra casa antes que pegue um resfriado. Tsunade-sama disse que seu corpo ainda está fraco.

.

.

Ele permitiu que ela tomasse sua mão para conduzi-lo de volta a seu apartamento. Por nenhuma razão particular, Sasuke se viu pensando no dia em que encontraram Kakashi e ele lhes perguntou sobre seus sonhos. _Eu não sei se você poderia chamá-lo de sonho,_ havia respondido na época. _Mas preciso matar um certo homem._ _E reconstruir meu clã._

Ele inalou bruscamente. Talvez fosse isso. _A ressurreição do clã_... Talvez com isso voltaria a sentir alguma coisa.

.

.

Sakura abriu a porta do apartamento do Uchiha e acendeu a luz. Ele deliberadamente fechou a porta, enquanto ela já havia desaparecido pela cozinha. – Vou te fazer um pouco de chá, Sasuke-kun. - Disse alegremente. Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado. Quando Kakashi e Naruto o havia traído e tentado impedi-lo de obter sua vingança, ela fora a única que havia estado ao seu lado. Lembrou-se do que ela havia dito naquele dia, quando ele tentou sair da Vila com os quatro ninjas do Som.

.

_Eu te amo com todo meu coração, Sasuke!_ _Por favor, fique comigo!_ _Mas se precisa ir, então me leve com você, vou tentar ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que eu puder._ _Te imploro, Sasuke._ _Eu... Eu... E-eu faria tudo por você!_

_._

.

Ele foi até a cozinha, uma idéia formando-se em sua mente. – Sakura. - disse. Ela se virou e sorriu docemente em sua direção. Estava sempre sorrindo quando ele estava por perto. Para quem estava bancando uma de _menina alegre_? Para ele?

- Sasuke-kun! Não está com frio? – exclamou. - Espere, eu vou te trazer algo pra vestir. - Ela saiu da cozinha e ele olhou para o fogão, onde a moça havia preparado a água fervente para o chá. Ela voltou rapidamente com uma camisa no braço. Ele não protestou quando ela arremessou-a sobre seus ombros com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

- Sakura ... - começou, mas ela havia se voltado para o fogão e estava preparando o chá em duas canecas. - Sakura, você se lembra o que me disse naquela época?

Surpresa, a moça virou a cabeça para fitá-lo. - O que quer dizer, Sasuke-kun? Quando eu disse o quê?

– Quando eu saí da Vila com os ninjas do Som. - Explicou pacientemente. Já estava começando a irritá-lo o fato de que ela preferisse se concentrar nas xícaras de chá do que no que ele estava dizendo. - Naquela época, você disse que faria tudo por mim.

Ela parou e disse, sem se virar, - E era verdade.

- Você ainda sente dessa forma? - ele perguntou sério. Ela pegou uma caneca e ele perdeu a paciência. Cuidadosamente, agarrou os ombros femininos e a virou de modo que ela ficasse de frente para ele. A camisa escorregou de seus ombros. Ela olhou para ele um pouco surpresa. - Eu tenho um pedido, Sakura.

- Qual? - Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. Ela podia ver em seus olhos de ônix o quão sério ele falava nesse momento.

Sasuke olhou nos olhos dela e falou com firmeza: - Casa comigo, Sakura.

.

A xícara caiu no chão com um estrondo e quebrou em diversos pedaços.

.

.

_**Continua em fevereiro 2012.**_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas da tradutora:<strong>_

_**Reviews **__trazem a fic em __**Janeiro**__ ;D_

_**Story Alert**__ te avisa quando tem __**mais**__ ;D_

_E a hime já está __**muito feliz**__ pq essa fic é do tipo que COM CERTEZA vai __**conquistar o coração de vocês**__._

_Portanto, __**não percam**__ o desenrolar da trama ;D_

_Beijinho beijinho e nos vemos em breve ;D_


	2. Sakura's answer

_Bom, sobre "Frozen": __  
><em>

_**Pergunta básica**: Vocês acham que se **Frozen** for postada concomitantemente a **Em nove dias **seria uma boa idéia ou não?_

Fato é que a partir de meados de dezembro eu terei mais tempo, daria pra fazer isso tranquilamente.

Só me pergunto se vcs **gostariam**. Não quero que confundam histórias ou que não tenham  
>tempo hábil para aproveitar cada uma delas (afinal, cada uma vale a pena na mesma<br>proporção.)

**O que vocês me dizem?** Por mim td bem (adoro trabalhar com várias fics ao mesmo tempo!), então por favor me guiem.

(Além do mais, **frozen** é uma fanfic relativamente mais rápida de traduzir, eu o faria  
>bem mais depressa do que foram os cpts de <strong>Em nove dias<strong>, por exemplo.)

Bom amores, fica a seu cargo. Decidam-se ;D

.

_E agora, aproveitem mais um =D_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Crhis96 &amp; Bela21<br>_

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Primeiro Capítulo:**

**A resposta de Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
><strong>

Sakura não tinha coragem de pronunciar sequer uma palavra.

Talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida, a moça tivesse ficado absolutamente sem palavras. _Uma piada!,_ Uma voz gritou em sua cabeça. _Ele deve estar brincando!_

Mas Uchiha Sasuke nunca foi do tipo que brincava. Além disso, Sakura viu claramente a expressão séria em seus olhos de ônix. Ele estava falando absolutamente sério,_ muito_ sério.

- Sasuke...? - sussurrou.

.

Ela já havia tentado várias vezes _chegar_ até ele, havia lhe entregue seu coração sem qualquer reserva, no entanto o moço nunca lhe dera qualquer sinal de que via a atitude de sua companheira de equipe a não ser como um mero incômodo. Então, a kunoichi resignou-se ao fato de que Sasuke não sentia nada por ela.

_Ou estaria ela errada?_

Tinha que ser, porque senão ele não a teria pedido em casamento a momentos atrás.

_... Não é mesmo?_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mas seus olhos estavam frios e vazios.

Ele aguardava pela resposta, sem nervosismo ou qualquer tipo de emoção. Mas será que o Uchiha não percebeu que Sakura já havia lhe dado uma resposta? Ela não havia prometido que faria qualquer coisa por ele? _Qualquer coisa_...? No entanto, ele perguntou: - Bem, o que você me diz?

E a moça respondeu baixinho: -... Sim.

Ele exalou o ar suavemente, de alguma forma parecendo aliviado.

Mas sua reação seguinte a surpreendeu. – Bom. - disse simplesmente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura tinha imaginado este momento desde a primeira vez que caíra de amores por ele. Tinha imaginado como Sasuke iria pedir-lhe em casamento e depois a abraçaria e beijaria e nunca, _jamais_ a deixaria ir.

Mas a realidade era decepcionante. _Foi só isso?_

Com as pernas trêmulas, ela se ajoelhou e recolheu os pedaços de vidro quebrados do chão. E foi quando um par de mãos estendeu para ajudá-la. Sakura ergueu a cabeça em surpresa.

Sasuke não a fitava nos olhos.

.

* * *

><p>Juntos, eles pegaram o que restava da caneca e depois Sasuke pegou a camisa e vestiu-a.<p>

Sakura o observou sem dizer nem mesmo sequer uma palavra. Ele tinha acabado de propor casamento a ela, caramba! E a única coisa que havia dito desde então, foi: _Bom. _

Ela estava confusa.

Tantos, muitos pensamentos corriam por sua mente agora. Então, gaguejou hesitante: - Devemos conversar sobre isso ... amanhã. É melhor eu ir pra casa agora...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sem deixá-lo responder, a moça passou correndo por ele e saiu do apartamento. Confusa, invadiu noite adentro, até que finalmente chegou em casa. Tremendo, abriu a porta e encontrou sua mãe a caminho de seu quarto.

A mulher lhe perguntou, - Sakura, qual é o problema? Você parece preocupada.

- Não é nada! – Respondeu apressada enquanto fechava a porta.

.

Na quietude de seu quarto, ela finalmente chegou a ficar calma o suficiente para pensar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sasuke queria casar com ela. E isso era tudo com o que sempre sonhou.

Suas mãos tremiam tanto. Talvez ela devesse apenas esperar até que Sasuke melhorasse. Talvez esta tenha sido apenas uma idéia sobre a qual o Uchiha ainda não tinha amadurecido inteiramente. Eles conversariam sobre isso amanhã. Então era melhor não pensar mais sobre o assunto agora.

Algo pingou sobre sua coxa.

E então simplesmente as lágrimas vieram à tona. Ela nem mesmo sabia se estava chorando de alegria ou se foi por causa da frieza com que ele lhe tratara hoje.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Como tinha planejado, no dia seguinte Sakura foi falar com Sasuke.

Reuniu toda a sua coragem e perguntou-lhe se ele tinha falado sério sobre o dia anterior. Tudo o que ele disse foi "Sim" e por causa dessa afirmativa tudo estava praticamente certo agora. Eles realmente iriam se casar.

Sakura não sabia como iria contar aos outros sobre isso. Decidiu ter uma conversa com Kakashi e Naruto primeiro, então convidou ambos para comer ramen no Ichihaku.

.

* * *

><p>Como de costume, Naruto engoliu mais do que depressa o macarrão goela abaixo, enquanto Kakashi não parecia estar com fome. Ele olhou para Sakura um pouco desconfiado e perguntou: - Você não nos convida pra comer fora já faz um longo tempo ... será que há algo que queira nos dizer?<p>

Sakura hesitou. - Eu tenho uma notvidade ... e queria pedir a vocês alguns conselhos. Afinal, vocês dois são meus melhores amigos, ne. - Ela engoliu em seco. - Sasuke ... ele ... ontem, ele me pediu em casamento.

- O QUÊEEEEEEEEEE? - Naruto praticamente cuspiu parte de sua refeição sobre a mesa. Kakashi apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Enquanto Naruto lutava para por ar de volta aos pulmões, Kakashi perguntou de forma casual, um tanto pensativa. - Está falando sério? Eu nem sabia que vocês estavam juntos.

- Nós não estávamos. - sussurrou. - Ele só me pediu ... só isso.

Kakashi não parecia muito satisfeito. - E o que você disse?

- Eu disse que sim. - respondeu a kunoichi com a cabeça abaixada.

Ela queria dizer mais, mas de repente estava olhando para um par de olhos azuis beirando ao choro.

- Sakura-chaaaaaaan! - Naruto choramingou. - Você quer se casar com o Sasuke? Aquele cara frio, o Teme? Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela já esperava por essa reação vinda dele. Afinal, ele sempre tivera uma quedinha por ela por um longo tempo, mesmo que ultimamente tivesse saído algumas vezes com Hinata. - Você tem a Hinata, esqueceu disso? - disse a moça na tentativa de acalmar o loiro.

Ele empurrou o lábio inferior para frente e fez um beicinho. Kakashi interrompeu: - Você está realmente certa sobre isso, Sakura? Sabe que Sasuke não é o tipo de cara carinhoso...

De repente, a moça sentiu a necessidade de que precisava defendê-lo de alguma forma. - Ele sempre me protegeu, e não me pediu pra casar com ele sem motivo! Eu sempre sonhei em ter uma família com o Sasuke.

- VOCÊ QUER TER FILHOS? - Naruto berrou.

Sakura deu-lhe um soco na cabeça e continuou a falar: - Ele pode não demonstrar, mas sei que no fundo tem um bom coração. E eu o amo e quero casar com ele…

Kakashi suspirou calmamente, então sorriu por baixo de sua máscara, acariciou o ombro feminino e disse: - Bem, então eu desejo a vocês _boa sorte_. Posso fazer o discurso no seu casamento?

- Ah, fala sério, você provavelmente chegaria atrasado ... - resmungou Sakura.

.

Ela jogou um olhar para seu relógio e se levantou rapidamente. - Meu Deus! Eu queria falar com meus pais antes da hora de almoço. Eles ainda não fazem idéia de nada! Gente, me desejem sorte! - E se virou e começou a correr, deixando os dois shinobi sem palavras.

.

Kakashi olhou para Naruto, que não havia mais tocado em seu Ramen. - Você não vai comer?

Ele empurrou o prato e respondeu: - Eu não estou com fome. - Enquanto Sakura havia estado junto, o loiro havia agido de forma alegre, mas agora só parecia estar _triste_.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse aceitado o fato de que Sakura é apaixonada pelo Sasuke ... - Kakashi disse.

Com a cabeça baixa, o garoto respondeu: - Eu tinha.

Ele colocou os Hashis de lado e um silêncio completamente desagradável inundou a atmosfera. Kakashi seguiu as trilhas de seus próprios pensamentos sombrios. Essa idéia de um casamento não lhe agradava em nada.

Sasuke nunca havia demonstrado qualquer interesse em Sakura ou em qualquer outra menina. _De onde é que veio este pedido tão repentino?_ Era por causa do fato de que ele havia derrotado Itachi?

- Ela não parecia feliz, não é? - Naruto disse de repente. Kakashi o fitou em completa contemplação. O jovem shinobi sorriu tristemente. – A Sakura-chan não parecia nem um pouco feliz. - Na verdade, ele tinha acabado de dizer em voz alta tudo o que Kakashi estava pensando e não ousara pronunciar.

Então ele estava certo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suspirando baixinho, Sasuke abriu a janela e subiu no parapeito da varanda. O mais silenciosamente possível, ele pulou e, em seguida, deixou-se cair ao chão a alguns poucos metros. Ouviu vozes femininas vindo da frente da entrada e revirou os olhos.

Desde o momento em que Sakura falou com seus pais sobre o casamento, ele não conseguiu ter mais nem um único minuto de paz. As noticias se espalharam como fogo por toda uma aldeia e desde então essas _fangirls_ continuavam batendo em sua porta para perguntar-lhe pessoalmente se os rumores eram verdadeiros ou não.

Ele odiava esses gritos, essas garotas imaturas.

_Será que elas não podiam deixá-lo em paz ao menos durante a noite?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele gostava de seu apartamento, porque, nesses casos, sempre tinha outra rota de fuga sem ter que usar a porta da frente. As vozes ficaram mais fortes e Sasuke fez questão de ficar longe de casa o mais rápido possível. Desde que tinha espontaneamente pedido a Sakura para casar consigo, mal tinha encontrado um momento de tranqüilidade. Ele precisava de um tempo para organizar seus próprios pensamentos e para descobrir por que estava pedindo a _ela _afinal. Ontem ele se reuniu com a Hokage, Tsunade, e pediu oficialmente a permissão para o casamento.

Foi realmente por pura formalidade, mas desde que era agora o chefe do clã (mesmo que, ao mesmo tempo fosse o único membro vivo do mesmo), a Hokage tinha que concordar com sua decisão.

Tsunade estava muito satisfeita e concordou em cuidar da cerimônia por si mesma. Sasuke não disse nada. Ele queria um casamento curto, rápido e não tinha interesse em se preocupar com qualquer absurdo relacionado a isso.

Sakura devia simplesmente se tornar sua esposa.

Só isso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke passou pela academia Ninja e foi então que sem querer lembrou dos velhos tempos.

Sakura era apenas uma criança naquela época. Mas ao longo dos anos, ela havia crescido, particularmente durante o exame Chuunin e em sua luta contra Ino, foi naquele momento que o impressionou. Talvez já havia inconscientemente decidido naquela época que se casaria com ela. Ela era bonita, não havia sentido em tentar negar isso, e, além disso era forte e madura. Era a pessoa ideal para ajudá-lo a concretizar seus planos.

.

Seus olhos vaguearam até o balanço pendurado em uma árvore não muito longe da entrada da academia. Naquela época, Naruto estava sentado logo ali, depois de ter falhado no exame de graduação,_ mais uma vez_. Sasuke permaneceu ali um pouco mais de tempo enquanto via o balanço se mover. Alguém estava sentado ali com a cabeça abaixada.

Surpreso, Sasuke se aproximou e falou em meio a escuridão. - Naruto? É você?

- Eu vi você, - disse o loiro sem se incomodar com cumprimentos. - Você não está mais com a Sakura?

- Ela está em casa, - Sasuke respondeu friamente.

Naruto bufou impaciente. - Vocês não se parecem com um casal apaixonado que está prestes a se casar.

- Com ciúmes? - Sasuke perguntou com um sorriso triunfante.

O Ninja loiro lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio. – Corta a baboseira, Sasuke. Já aceitei o fato de que ela não gosta de mim, mas você nunca esteve interessado nela e sempre acaba machucando-a. Eu **não** confio em você. - Ele se levantou do balanço e agarrou a gola da camisa de Sasuke. - Se você machucá-la, eu vou acabar com você. Entendeu?

.

* * *

><p>Recompondo a compostura, Sasuke se libertou das garras de Naruto e zombou: - É melhor se sentar aí no seu balanço, dobe. Você não tem chance contra mim, então mantenha suas ameaças vazias para si mesmo.<p>

- Desde o seu retorno você está tão frio, Sasuke. - Naruto disse. - Antes, era apenas distante, mas cuidava de seus amigos e eu sempre pensei que você tivesse um bom coração. Agora você está tão diferente... É por isso que estou preocupado com a Sakura-chan.

- Hn. - Sasuke resmungou.

- Eu quero que você responda honestamente a uma pergunta. - Naruto disse. - Você ama a Sakura?

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar gélido. - Não.

.

.

**Continua.**

Próximo Capítulo: **Sinos de Casamento**

.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Bom, minhas bonitas, o que acharam?_

_Perceberam que Sasuke não está nem um pouco empolgado com seu próprio casamento. Nem Sakura, para sermos justas._

_Uhmmmm pergunto as senhoritas: Será que uma união nesse esquema vai dar...**certo**?_

_.._

_Façam suas apostas!_

_._

_Lindinhas, vou-me :D_

_Por favor, não se esqueçam do **review** esperto pra fic ;D_

_Nos vemos,_

_beijitos,_

_Hime._

_**PS:** Pensem no assunto da nota incial e me dêem uma posição. Qq coisa, já incio a trad desses cpts e posto alguns ainda esse mês que entra :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**PPS:** Peço para a senhorita (o)** Narusasu** parar _imediatamente_ de enviar essas propagandas/manifestos/insânias ofensivas para o meu perfil. Se mais algum de meus escritos receber esse tipo de_ incômodo_ novamente, você será prontamente **denunciado** para a equipe moderadora do site. Isso não é uma ameaça. Simplesmente um **aviso**. _

_E se liga: _

_Eu **NUNCA** brinco com coisas importantes._

_(e também não achei a menor graça na sua tentativa frustrada de fazer palhaçadas **òó**)_


	3. Wedding bells

**N/T: Capítulo Tenso**

* * *

><p><em>Para Crhis96 &amp; Bela21<br>_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo II  
><strong>

**Sinos de casamento**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Um pouco irritado, Sasuke foi para a casa de Sakura.

Sua discussão recente com Naruto o estava incomodando. Desde quando Uzumaki poderia agir tão seriamente? E por que ele se importava, afinal? - _Tsk._ E ousar me perguntar se eu a amo ... qual é o problema dele ...? - murmurou para si mesmo. - Isso não é da conta dele de qualquer maneira.

Sasuke tentou assegurar-se que não se importava com aquela conversa estranha, mas por outro lado, não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

No final, Naruto poderia interferir e estragar seus planos. Então, o shinobi teria que acelerar a coisa toda, só para ter certeza de que **ninguém** entraria em seu caminho em rumo a conquista de seus objetivos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando chegou na casa de Sakura e bateu, foi ela quem atendeu a porta. - Sasuke-kun! – Exclamou. - Ah, entre!

A casa parecia vazia. Para seu alívio, parecia não haver mais ninguém, a não ser ela.

- Onde estão seus pais? - perguntou.

O shinobi não estava ansioso para conhecer a família da moça. Essas coisas eram simplesmente desagradáveis para ele, desde a morte de seus pais.

- Em uma viagem de negócios. - respondeu de forma rápida e concisa. - Eles vão voltar em cerca de duas semanas. Quando saíram, apenas disseram que gostam de você e que eu deveria fazer o que achasse que fosse certo.

.

_Ah, perfeito. _

* * *

><p>Sakura apontou para o sofá e sentou-se.<p>

Ele notou a sensível distância que ela manteve de si. Normalmente, ela teria se sentado o mais próximo possível. - Posso te oferecer algo pra beber, Sasuke-kun? - perguntou em um tom amigável.

- Não, obrigado, - ele murmurou.

Alguma coisa parecia estar perturbando-o.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A casa era grande e iluminada, a sala agradável e acolhedora, e todas as luzes estavam acesas.

Elas feriam seus olhos, mas ele não disse nada sobre isso. Esta era uma casa onde toda uma família habitava, assim como a sua casa já tinha sido há um longo tempo, quando seus pais ainda estavam vivos.

Agora, ele odiava esse ideal errado de 'família feliz', e odiava a forma como essas famílias pareciam sempre estar sorrindo uns para os outros como se estivessem sempre felizes e não tivessem problemas na vida. Ele era o único que sabia o quão frágil essa felicidade poderia ser. E por apenas um segundo breve, sentiu ódio queimar em seu interior pelo que Sakura esboçava ter, _esse ideal de família amorosa e feliz._

- Sasuke? - Chamou-o, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Ele estremeceu um pouco e teve que forçosamente suprimir seu sentimento de raiva. - Sasuke-kun, há alguma razão pra você vir até aqui hoje?

Ah. Ele quase tinha esquecido. - Eu vim pra levá-la comigo. Eu quero que você viva comigo a partir de agora.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura empalideceu.

- O quê? Você quer que eu vá morar com você? - gaguejou. - Tão rápido?

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Por que deveríamos esperar? Eu vou até a Hokage amanhã e cuidarei de tudo. Acho que é melhor se você já começar a morar comigo agora, então comece a arrumar suas coisas. - Logo após ter dito aquilo, o Uchiha percebeu que talvez tivesse sido um pouco rude demais.

Ela hesitou e foi então que ele teve certeza que Haruno recusaria sua oferta. Mas então, sua expressão ficou mais leve e ela respondeu: - Ok! É chato ficar sozinha de qualquer maneira, sem meus pais por aqui.

Às vezes, a moça se mostrava um completo mistério para ele, mas Sasuke não tinha paciência para se preocupar com coisas assim. - Eu vou levar uma mochila com algumas coisas, por enquanto, e nós podemos buscar o restante em outra ocasião.

- Tudo bem.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Um pouco hesitante, Sakura entrou no apartamento dele.

Ela já havia estado aqui apenas algumas vezes, e naquela época, não teve a percepção de memorizar os arredores. O pensamento de que esta seria sua nova casa era um pouco assustador.

Ela colocou a bolsa no chão e tirou seus sapatos. Sasuke trancou a porta atrás de si. Ela percebeu que ele não havia acendido as luzes. Não era necessário ainda, pois ainda havia luz suficiente infiltrando pelas janelas, no entanto, a aparência geral de sua sala de estar de alguma forma parecia um tanto assustadora, banhada pelos raios leves do crepúsculo.

Ela deu alguns passos incertos até adentrar a sala.

Era tudo tão metódico, tudo tão perfeitamente limpo. A mobília absolutamente crua, nenhum enfeite ou fotos, nada. Apenas uma única planta solitária adornava o parapeito da janela da frente e mesmo assim parecia estar estranhamente fora de lugar nessa sala de atmosfera tão estéril.

- Siga-me, - disse Sasuke, em pé ao lado da moça. Ele pegou sua bolsa do chão e levou-a para o quarto.

.

* * *

><p>O cômodo estava tão vazio quanto os demais.<p>

Ela já tinha estado aqui algumas vezes, quando Sasuke tinha ficado de cama, se recuperando de seus ferimentos. Naquela época, não havia notado o quanto o clima deste lugar pesava.

Uma única foto localizada em uma pequena mesa, e quando seus dedos passaram por esta, ela teve de sorrir. Mostrava Sasuke, Naruto e a si mesma. Kakashi tinha tirado esta foto há algum tempo, para o grande desagrado de Sasuke, mas o fato de que a havia guardado provava que era algo de certo significado para ele.

- Sakura. - Sua voz fria a trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos e ela colocou o porta-retratos de volta na mesa.

Ele abriu o grande armário e sem cerimônia deixou cair a bolsa no chão em sua frente. Ela olhou para dentro do mesmo de forma curiosa e observou que havia espaço demais para uma pessoa sozinha. As roupas dele ocupavam apenas uma pequena parte do armário, deixando o restante completamente vazio. - Há espaço suficiente para as suas coisas. - ele murmurou. - Eu estarei na sala de estar.

- Ok. – respondeu ela ao vê-lo sair do quarto.

Quando ele saiu, o sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi acender as luzes e soltar um suspiro. _Finalmente_. Como é que ela conseguiria sentir-se em seu _lar_ em um lugar como este?

Com um sentimento de resignação no peito, ela se abaixou e abriu sua bolsa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke olhou para fora da janela e esperou pacientemente.

A luz reluzia através da abertura na porta e lembrou-lhe que só ele era incapaz de suportar a claridade forte no momento. Seus olhos ainda estavam muito sensíveis. Itachi quase levou sua visão embora quando criou um flash de luz monumental durante a batalha. Os olhos de Sasuke precisavam de mais algum tempo para se recuperar. Esta também foi a razão pela qual ele atualmente preferia sair durante a noite.

.

Sakura voltou para a sala depois de cerca de 10 minutos. - Seus olhos estão melhor? - perguntou nervosamente enquanto saía de um quarto iluminado e entrava numa sala deprimente e escurecida.

Ele balançou a cabeça num 'não'. – Mas vão ficar melhor.

Ela veio até ele e pegou sua mão.

Ele não podia dizer o que ela estava fazendo. Sentiu a mão dela fria ao toque. A moça puxou-o para perto e olhou em seus olhos seriamente. - Sasuke ... - disse e hesitou por alguns instantes. Ele teve a sensação de que ela estava tentada a chamá-lo de 'Sasuke-kun', como anteriormente.

– Me beija.

.

* * *

><p>Ele a fitou espantado.<p>

Depois de ter ficado em silêncio por tanto tempo, este pedido repentino o surpreendeu. Ela reuniu toda sua coragem e repetiu o pedido: - Por favor, me beija. - Ele hesitou.

E para ser completamente honesto, Sasuke nunca havia beijado uma garota antes. Ele sempre se concentrou apenas em sua vingança.

Mas ele ia se casar com ela, certo? E isso era parte do _pacote_ também, não é mesmo?

Então, o rapaz se aproximou dela e agarrou-lhe os ombros.

Ela fechou os olhos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por um instante seus lábios se encontraram e ele se perguntava interiormente quanto tempo um beijo deveria durar.

Seus pensamentos se afastaram enquanto sua mente fazia um _check up_ geral sobre a sua lista dos preparativos para a cerimônia. Sobre sua discussão com Naruto e tudo o que foi dito. Tudo isso estava passando por sua mente nesse momento.

De repente, Sakura abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. Vendo que ele estava olhando em outra direção, ela terminou o beijo. Abaixou a cabeça e se virou. - Devemos ir dormir, você não acha?

- Aa. - ele murmurou.

.

* * *

><p>Surpreendeu-lhe que ela não tivesse dito nada sobre essa coisa horrível que ele chamava de <em>beijo<em>. Até mesmo ele, inexperiente como era, sabia que o _beijo_ tinha sido sem graça, sem sal.

Ele seguiu em frente para o quarto enquanto ela entrou no banheiro. Rapidamente, apagou as luzes e mudou as roupas para dormir. Quando dormia, normalmente usava um short preto bem aderido ao corpo.

Ele se deitou e momentaneamente sentiu-se feliz que sua cama era maior que a maioria das camas.

A idéia de dormir ao lado dela de agora em diante era _estranho_. Ele não partilhara a cama com alguém durante anos, sempre vivera sozinho desde os sete anos de idade.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura lançou uma última olhadela para o espelho.<p>

Ela estava vestindo seu pijama mais confortável e estava prestes a ir para o quarto. Tinha certeza que Sasuke não tentaria nada esta noite, mas ainda assim sentia-se um tanto desconfortável. Sua esperança é que ele já tivesse adormecido.

.

Cuidadosamente foi tateando pelo ambiente escuro, sabendo como as luzes ofuscantes feririam os olhos dele. No entanto, quando ela chegou ao armário, Sasuke suspirou pesadamente e ascendeu o abajur.– Desculpe. - a moça sussurrou enquanto se arrastava pelo quarto. Ele a observou enquanto ela desenrolava o cobertor extra e rastejava para baixo das cobertas.

- Já acabou? - perguntou impaciente.

- Sim ... - respondeu e um segundo depois a escuridão inundou novamente o quarto.

.

* * *

><p>Seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão rapidamente.<p>

Ela o viu se deitar ao seu lado. Lentamente, o coração que estava batendo forte, acalmou-se. E fez uma nota mental da baixa temperatura do quarto.

Fazia frio aqui e pensando bem no assunto, todo o resto do apartamento em si era muito,_ muito_ frio. O apartamento era tão frio quanto ele e tão vazio quanto seus olhos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela congelou, apesar dos cobertores.

Sasuke não parecia ser afetado pelo frio.

Sakura se aproximou dele e colocou a mão timidamente em seu peito nu, a fim de apoiar-se sobre aquela superfície. Ele fez um grunhido indignado e virou-se para o outro lado, de costas para ela.

Sakura entendeu e se retirou para o seu lado da cama.

Pensativa, ela começou a fitar o teto cinza. Sim, foi assim que sempre imaginou que seria quando finalmente iria para a cama com Uchiha Sasuke.

_Ah, que__ ótimo. _

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando Sasuke acordou em torno das oito da manhã, Sakura se encontrava na cozinha fazendo o café da manhã. Ele aceitou este fato com calma e se sentou à mesa, nem mesmo desejando-lhe um 'bom dia'. E com todos os preparativos do café, Sakura estava muito ocupada consigo mesma para lhe desejar uma manhã gloriosa, radiante e cheia de alegria como de costume.

Toda a situação em si era um pouco estranha.

Ela sempre desejou uma oportunidade de estar com Sasuke e fazer café para ele, talvez depois de uma noite romântica de amor, eles passaram o resto do dia juntos... mas seus sonhos já haviam sido abalados, mesmo antes do casamento.

Agora, sentia-se estranha ao vê-lo sentado à mesa e preparando uma refeição decente para ele. Ela sabia, ele nunca pediria para ela fazê-lo. Nunca pediria a ela para fazer qualquer coisa que se esperaria de uma dona de casa. _Mas quem mais deveria fazê-lo então?_

Ele provavelmente não tomava café da manhã quando estava sozinho. Era uma sensação estranha: é assim o que seu futuro estava destinado a ser? Ficar em casa esperando ele voltar de uma missão, e depois cuidar dos filhos?

Isso não era mais como um sonho bonito...

Tornou-se na verdade algo mais parecido com um pesadelo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Havia uma voz ressonando na parte de trás de sua cabeça que a avisava sobre esse casamento. Ela suprimiu essa voz desde o momento em que Sasuke fizera o pedido.

Algo dentro de si não queria encarar a verdade.

Ontem, quando lhe pediu para beijá-la, havia tentado provar que sua teoria estava errada, mas a maneira como ele a beijara... Não havia nenhum sentimento envolvido no ato. Nada. Ela tinha visto seus olhos negros durante o beijo. Eles estavam fitando em alguma direção aleatória, seus pensamentos giram em torno de alguma outra coisa qualquer.

Sakura espantou o pensamento de sua mente e encheu os pratos a sua frente. Quando trouxe para a mesa, anunciou alegremente, - O café está pronto, Sasuke-kun!

Ele trouxe o prato para mais perto e disse calmamente: - Você não tem que fazer isso, sabe disso, não é?

- Eu sei, mas eu quis.

Ele começou a comer e depois de um curto silêncio, disse: - Temos que estar no escritório de Tsunade em torno da 10. Vou estar fora por um tempo, te encontro lá, ok?

- Tudo bem.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Exatamente cinco minutos antes das dez, Sasuke apareceu do lado de fora do escritório de Tsunade. Sakura já havia esperado por quase meia hora. Ela estava vestida com uma de suas melhores roupas, enquanto ele vestia sua roupa ninja de costume, todo de preto, calças e a camisa igualmente preta com o logotipo Uchiha nas costas. Ela não esperava outra coisa dele.

Quando ele se aproximou, a cumprimentou com um aceno simples.

Sakura repetiu o gesto completamente muda.

Já havia tido meia hora para pensar nisso tudo e a voz irritante de dúvida em sua cabeça tinha se tornado algo parecido com um grito assustado. _Será que estava fazendo a coisa certa?_ Ela estava aqui porque tinha prometido algo para ele há alguns anos ou era por que ainda estava apaixonada por ele?

.

Ele passou por ela intencionando ir até a porta, mas antes que pudesse abri-la, Sakura agarrou seu pulso e segurou-o. - Espere um segundo. - Disse e ele parou para fitá-la.

Ela não conseguiria se esconder da verdade por mais tempo. Por mais doloroso que fosse, teria que enfrentá-lo. Antes que entrasse nesta sala, teria que deixar isso claro. Então, a moça olhou diretamente em seus olhos e disse: - Eu quero que você me responda uma pergunta e por favor seja honesto. - Ele balançou a cabeça em silêncio e ela fez a pergunta que havia rondando em sua mente desde aquele dia: - Por que você me pediu para se tornar sua esposa?

Sem hesitar, respondeu: - Para restaurar o meu clã.

Esta era exatamente a resposta que ela esperava. E, ainda assim, doeu. **Muito.** - Você me ama, Sasuke-kun?

- Não.

Ela balançou a cabeça, chocada com sua resposta honesta.

Ele tinha apenas confirmado seus piores medos. Isso não era a respeito dela. Sasuke poderia ter pedido a qualquer outra garota, provavelmente só a escolheu porque ela tinha sido estúpida o suficiente para estar sempre ao seu lado. E estúpida o suficiente para esperar por ele. - Eu queria tanto estar enganada. - disse tristemente.

- Você quer desistir? - perguntou ele.

A kunoichi balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Eu disse que iria fazê-lo, certo? Só queria tornar as coisas claras antes de fazer isso.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desta vez, ele a tomou pela mão e puxou-a até a porta. – Então venha. - Abriu a porta do escritório onde Tsunade já estava à espera.

- Vocês estão um pouco atrasados. - disse a loira alegremente. - Eu pensei que talvez Sasuke-kun tivesse ficado com medo. - Sakura conseguiu dar-lhe um sorriso fraco. Ambos estavam diante da mesa de Tsunade e a Hokage perguntou: - Então, como vocês querem que eu faça isso? Você quer toda a cerimônia ou um casamento breve?

- Faça-o breve. - Sasuke disse rapidamente. Sakura ficou em silêncio.

.

Tsunade pegou um pergaminho de uma gaveta e desdobrou-o. Ele continha numerosas linhas escritas com cerimônias antes celebradas e suas respectivas assinaturas. - Esta é árvore da família Uchiha. - explicou. - O chefe da família escreve um pouco sobre as duas pessoas a se casarem e, em seguida, o casal e as testemunhas assinam abaixo. Infelizmente, já que não há outros membros da família, vão ser apenas suas assinaturas.

- É só isso? - Sakura perguntou baixinho.

- Ah, Chotto matte! - Tsunade pegou uma pequena caixa preta de sua mesa e abriu-a, revelando duas alianças simples, dois anéis de prata. – Eles foram as alianças de seus pais, Sasuke-kun. Eram jóias de família herdados de pais para filhos, seu pai sempre teve muito orgulho dessas alianças. Sarutobi-sensei tinha guardado pra você e eu pensei que hoje seria o momento certo pra que te fossem devolvidas.

Sasuke lançou um olhar para os anéis. Uma emoção cintilou em seu rosto por um mero segundo, que poderia ter sido talvez tristeza ou raiva. - Eu tinha esquecido completamente disso ... - e finalmente disse sem emoção.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele pegou os anéis da pequena caixa e passou uns segundos fitando-os. Então, enfiou o maior deles no bolso, sem a menor cerimônia, e entregou à Sakura o menor.

A face de Tsunade obscureceu àquela cena, mas ela não disse nada.

Sakura admirou a jóia por um segundo e, em seguida, delicadamente deslizou-o em seu dedo anelar.

Tsunade entregou uma caneta a Sasuke. Ele leu brevemente os outros textos que havia no livro e então simplesmente anotou a data atual e o texto a seguir:

_"_ Uchiha_ Sasuke, chefe do clã, se casa com Haruno Sakura."_

Em seguida, assinou e entregou a caneta para Sakura. Suas mãos tremiam quando ela escreveu seu nome ao lado do dele.

.

Tsunade assentiu satisfeita e disse, quase que cinicamente: - Tenho a honra de declará-los marido e mulher. Parabéns.

Sasuke jogou-lhe um olhar estóico. Sakura agradeceu educadamente e seguiu seu esposo que já estava próximo à porta, não se preocupando em nem ao menos esperar por ela.

- Sakura! - Tsunade a chamou e ela parou, olhando para trás por cima do ombro. A quinta Hokage sorriu tristemente. – Cuide-se, ok?

Sakura colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto. - Claro.

.

.

.:

**Continua.**

Próximo Capítulo: **Noite de Núpcias**.

.:

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Disse que seria tenso.**

**.  
><strong>

_Oh meus amores, o que vocês acharam?_

_Será que Saku-chan fez um 'bom negócio' se 'unindo' ao Teme?_

_Tipoooooooo_

_Lindinhas, muitas coisas a caminho, deu pra notar pelo título do cpt seguinte, não é?_

_Então, a minha** vontade** é postá-lo **ainda esse ano**. Gostam dessa idéia? :)_

_._

_Deixem** reviews** ;D_

Beijoquitas,

nos vemos

Hime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS:<strong> Lembrem-se. Essa fic tem cpts relativamente mais curtos, logo posso atualizar com maior freqüência. Tão logo vocês apareçam, tão logo cpts novos são postados ;D_

_Ah simmmmm já traduzi 9 cpts de "**Frozen**" (só faltam revisões)_

_Pretendo postar os 4 ou 5 primeiros ainda em Dezembro (Sim, comerando muito!)_

**PPS:** Vocês curtem o fandom** Inuyasha**?


	4. Wedding night

_Ok pessoas, recomendo a leitura da gaasaku: **"13 dicas, 24 horas". **_

_Postei ontem justamente pq tinha em mente postar "Frozen" hoje. Considerem um 'equilíbrio de forças' . A gaasaku é a 'luz'. E esse cpt de frozen será meio que 'trevas'. Sim. O cpt de hoje é o mais tenso já postado até agora...**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**N/T:** Mais um cpt tenso._

_**2ªN/T:** Esse cpt tem_ insinuações_ hentai. Na minha reles opinião, nada que se diga: _"Oh Meu Deus que indecente".

_As cenas não são tão 'gráficas' quanto a maioria dos hentais. A autora trabalha com a inferência dos leitores, então no caso, vocês irão 'visualizar' mais do que realmente está escrito._

_Ficou muito bem feito. _

_Eu **não** diria que se caracterizaria como M-rated. (a maioria dos leitores de Salieri dizem a mesma coisa, até a autora sentiu-se na dúvida quanto a classificação. Na dúvida, ela optou por M. Eu, prefiro manter** T**. Nah **fala sério**, não tem nada demais, nada 'palpável' ou 'gráfico'.) _

_Massss_

_Fiquem avisadas do conteúdo (semi) adulto(?)_

Conteúdo Jovem experiente (?)

_hehe_

.

* * *

><p><em>Para Crhis96 &amp; Bela21<em>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Terceiro Capítulo:**

**Noite de núpcias**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sakura correu para alcançar Sasuke.

Ele não se preocupou em esperar por ela depois que Tsunade a chamou. Quando a moça finalmente o alcançou, disse-lhe com uma falsa felicidade. - O que vamos fazer agora que estamos casados?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar desdenhoso e decidiu não responder a pergunta. Era muito estranho. A ficha ainda não tinha caído de que ela agora estava casada com o homem dos seus sonhos. Claro, em seus devaneios infantis, ela tinha imaginado este dia seria um pouco diferente.

A kunoichi pegou a mão masculina e ele deixou que ela o fizesse. – Sasuke. - disse seriamente. - Eu não espero que você banque o marido amoroso. Mas quero que fale comigo. Se algo o incomoda ou se eu sou um fardo pra você, basta me dizer. Estamos casados. Gostaria de conhecer o seu verdadeiro 'eu'. Quero saber tudo sobre você.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, uma voz maliciosa disse: - Ora ora, isso não é incrível! Eu não esperava vê-los de mãos dadas em público.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura tentou não perder o controle.

Por que sua eterna rival pelo amor de Sasuke tinha que aparecer aqui e agora? POR QUÊ? Mesmo após os rumores sobre o noivado terem se espalhado por toda a Vila... Mas esse era provavelmente o momento do confronto. - Olá, Ino. - disse secamente.

- Quando ouvi que vocês dois ficaram noivos eu não pude acreditar. - Ino sussurrou. - Parabéns, Sakura. O que você estava fazendo no escritório de Tsunade? Já fazendo planos para o casamento? - Seu tom de voz traía seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ela estava, obviamente, com ciúmes.

- Na verdade... - Sakura murmurou hesitante e ergueu a mão, mostrando-lhe o anel de prata. - Acabamos de nos casar.

Ino empalideceu.

Sakura teria tido um enorme prazer deste pequeno triunfo sobre sua velha_ inimiga_, mas Sasuke ainda não havia emitido nem uma palavra sobre o assunto e ela sabia que logo que Ino se dirigisse a ele, o moço provavelmente iria arruinar sua vitória e mostrar a Ino que este casamento era uma grande farsa.

A loira recuperou a compostura e balbuciou: - Eu não posso acreditar! Você está brincando, certo? Sasuke, me diga que isso não é verdade!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior quando Sasuke abriu a boca para responder. Ele soltou da mão dela e nesse momento Sakura esperou pelo pior.

Mas em vez de dar uma resposta impaciente a Ino, simplesmente pôs um braço (possessivo) em volta da cintura de Sakura e disse: - Nós nos casamos há poucos minutos. - Ele olhou para sua noiva (mulher). - Sakura-chan, podemos ir pra casa? Gostaria de passar algum tempo sozinho com você.

Sakura não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Ela olhou para ele com a boca aberta, mas recuperou a compostura rápido o suficiente quando viu a expressão hilariante no rosto de Ino.

Tentou sufocar o riso enquanto caminhavam por sua ex-rival.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando estavam fora do alcance de voz, Sasuke rapidamente deixou a cintura da moça e enfiou suas mãos dentro dos bolsos. Sakura não entendia o que havia acontecido. Por que Sasuke fez isso? Por que bancou o marido amoroso assim tão de repente?

Foi quase assustador ver como era fácil para ele agir como um amante carinhoso, se assim o quisesse. Era estranho, porque na frente de Tsunade ele tinha mostrado claramente suas intenções e sentimentos em relação a Sakura.

Então, a kunoichi tomou a única explicação que encontrou.

Ela sorriu timidamente para ele. - Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. Por não me deixar mal na frente da Ino, mas também ... por ... Quero dizer ... ah deixa pra lá.

Ele franziu a testa e respondeu: - Eu vou treinar agora.

Então, Sakura o viu partir.

Ele era um mistério, até agora nem sequer havia tentado _se aproximar_ de sua nova esposa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lá fora escurecia lentamente.

Sakura estava de pé diante do espelho, mas desta vez não para verificar se estava bonita o suficiente, nem nada disso. Ela apenas olhava para si mesma e seu reflexo.

Nada havia mudado.

Ela ainda parecia a mesma de antes, a única diferença era que não estava mais sorrindo. - Uchiha…. Sakura… - disse baixinho para si mesma.

Não muito tempo atrás, diria essas duas palavras secretamente e ficaria feliz porque aquilo sempre soara tão bonito. Agora tudo o que seu novo nome provocava era uma sensação estranha na barriga.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Enquanto Sasuke passava o dia inteiro treinando, Sakura tinha passado o dia reunindo o resto de suas coisas de sua antiga casa para trazê-las para seu novo apartamento, desempacotando-as e tentando fazer-se confortável neste novo lugar. Ela não podia imaginar que alguma vez poderia ser capaz de se sentir-se confortável em uma casa vazia como essa.

- _Agora, pare de se lamentar! -_ Gritou a Inner Sakura.

Ela havia se perguntando quando sua voz interior se faria presente novamente.

_Você conseguiu!_ _Está casada com UCHIHA SASUKE, por isso não faça uma cara como se tivesse acabado de assinar sua sentença de morte!_ _Sasuke pediu a você e mais ninguém!_ _Isso significa que você deve ser importante pra ele!_ _Todo o resto vai ficar, _eventualmente,_ bem!_

Ela riu.

Finalmente um pensamento positivo, o primeiro do dia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto enquanto ouviu a porta da frente bater.

Sasuke havia retornado.

Ela estava _quase_ que com medo. Não dele, mas desta noite. A _Noite de núpcias ..._ ele iria... não, será que ele poderia ser carinhoso? Embora não sentisse nada por ela?

.

Ela permaneceu nervosa em frente ao espelho e tentou ficar bonita para ele. Queria agradá-lo. Enquanto escovava o cabelo, ouviu-o se aproximar do quarto ... talvez ele fosse se trocar.

.

Então a porta se abriu. Sakura parou calmamente.

No espelho, ela viu quando o rapaz se aproximou e parou atrás de si, como de costume uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto. Sakura apenas fitou-o. Ele realmente era muito, muito bonito, com seus olhos e cabelos negros, contrastando com sua pele pálida. Naquela época, ela havia se apaixonado por estes olhos escuros. Em seguida, eles foram colocados no mesmo time e um outro sentimento surgira. Então, apaixonou-se por ele pela_ segunda vez_, por um menino que parecia frio e distante, mas possuía um coração caloroso e leal.

O que havia restado _daquele _Sasuke?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A luta contra seu irmão o havia mudado drasticamente.

Sob sua máscara de orgulho, até mesmo ela não conseguia mais encontrar _aquele lado_ de Sasuke.

Tudo o que restara foi apenas as coisas pelas quais ela havia se apaixonado bem no começo ... e será que isso era realmente suficiente? Seria o suficiente para ela continuar com isso?

– Sakura. - disse com aquela voz só dele, soando muito mais maduro do que parecia. Ela sabia o que o rapaz queria. Afinal, esta era a única razão pela qual ele havia se casado com ela.

Ela não reagiu.

Mesmo quando ele a abraçou por trás, ela só o fitou silenciosamente através do espelho. Ele afastou seus longos cabelos róseos e beijou seu pescoço, mas seus olhos estavam abertos e ele estava olhando para outro lugar, como se sua mente estivesse muito distante dali. Era como se ele estivesse apenas terminando um exercício desconfortável, _mas necessário_.

Sakura lutou para não deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Ela não sabia se ele havia percebido ou não, mas em todo caso, o Uchiha parou de repente e olhou em seus olhos. - Sakura, você realmente quer isso? Eu não posso e não vou forçá-la a nada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era tarde demais para recuar.

Ela havia feito uma promessa e se sentiu constrangida em quebrá-la.

Sakura nunca tinha sido capaz de ajudá-lo numa batalha, mas desta forma talvez pudesse ao menos ajudá-lo a realizar seu sonho. - Eu tenho apenas um pedido, Sasuke-kun - disse ela, pegando a mão dele na sua. - Por favor, _ao menos_ finja que você se importa comigo.

.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e seu cabelo preto caiu em seu rosto.

Sakura desistiu de fitar o espelho e virou-se para encará-lo.

Ela desabotoou o vestido e deslizou-o sobre seus ombros. Ele deixou seu olhar vagar sobre o corpo feminino semi nu, mas seus olhos não mostravam nenhuma reação.

Sakura ergueu o braço e com os dedos trêmulos, colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo negro atrás da orelha. Ele cheirava maravilhosamente bem. Ela tinha certeza de que ele não havia treinando hoje.

A moça tirou a camisa masculina sobre a cabeça dele e parou por um instante para admirar seu peito nu. Sakura sabia que ele era forte, mas seu corpo não mostrava quase nada disso. Sasuke já estava com dezenove anos, mas possuía uma aparência quase infantil. Ainda lhe faltava a aparência máscula que o diferenciava de qualquer outro Shinobi adulto. Apenas seus olhos negros discordavam de sua pouca idade e pareciam dizer em silêncio o quanto ele já havia experimentado durante sua jornada neste mundo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Havia uma sensação de aperto no peito de Sakura.

Era uma sensação de .._. compaixão_, chegou à conclusão. Ele tinha passado por muito mais do que ela jamais poderia imaginar. A moça não podia ressentir-lo por ter se tornado a pessoa que era agora. O que sentia naquele momento não era amor, mas compaixão, simpatia pelo o que ele era (se tornara).

Talvez isso fosse o suficiente para ela manter sua promessa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Timidamente, Sakura colocou a mão sobre sua face e beijou-o ternamente. Então, ela tomou sua mão e trouxe-o quarto adentro. Ela não podia olhá-lo nos olhos por mais tempo, pois temia que ele fosse ver a_ compaixão_ em seus olhos e odiá-la por isso.

A mão feminina moveu-se para apagar as luzes e ela relaxou quando o crepúsculo cinza inundou o quarto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ouviu o farfalhar de roupas enquanto ele se despia e Sakura retirou sua calcinha nesse momento.

Em circunstâncias diferentes, poderia ter se preocupado se seria boa o suficiente para ele ou não. Mas **agora** isso era irrelevante. Ele não se importava com sua aparência; tudo o que queria era um filho, um herdeiro.

Ele a levou para a cama e a pressionou contra as almofadas, num ato completamente desprovido de paixão.

Ela estava com medo...

Foi nisso o que pensara o dia inteiro. E estava prestes a acontecer e ainda não tinha certeza se realmente queria i_sso_ ou não.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele se posicionou sobre a moça e afastou suas pernas com a ajuda do joelho entre suas coxas. Ela estava contente que estava escuro demais para que ele visse a vermelhidão em sua face.

Suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo feminino de forma desajeitada e inexperiente, fixando-se em seus seios depois de um tempo, e eventualmente Sakura pôde sentir sua excitação pulsante contra sua coxa.

Ele a beijou com a boca aberta e mais uma vez, Sakura teve a impressão de que ele só havia feito isso porque achava que_ tinha_ que fazer.

Ela ainda não se sentia capaz de relaxar, muito menos encontrar qualquer sentimento agradável nisso tudo; Sasuke estava mais perto de si do que nunca o estivera, no entanto, era como se estivesse sendo tocada por um completo_ estranho_.

Na verdade, ele era um estranho.

Ela não sabia nada sobre ele,_ este_ homem que tinha retornado da batalha contra Itachi era um estranho completo.

.

Ela agarrou os lençóis e tentou engolir o medo que se instalou em seu estômago.

Sasuke se posicionou entre suas pernas e numa inesperada e violenta estocada, ele a penetrou em um movimento muito rápido. Ela gritou de dor, suas unhas encravando no ombro masculino. Ele parou e ela ficou grata que ele fora atencioso, ao menos, o suficiente para esperar até que ela tivesse se acostumado com aquela sensação estranha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando a dor havia diminuído um pouco e ela já havia se acalmado, ele começou a se mover novamente. **Doeu.** Não o suficiente para fazê-la chorar, mas foi definitivamente desagradável. Ela não disse nada, porém, a única coisa que queria era acabar logo com isso.

A dor diminuiu com o tempo, mas ela não sentia nem excitação, nem qualquer outra emoção positiva a qual havia esperado com base no que Ino lhe dissera sobre sua primeira vez.

.

Sakura ouvia o silêncio esmagador do quarto de forma clara, acompanhada de tempos em tempos por uma respiração pesada. Ela o viu acima de si, observando a maneira como os fios negros de se cabelo perfeito se moviam em seu próprio ritmo e quase tocavam seu rosto. A pele dele ainda era fria ao toque e era apenas visível por causa da luz fraca da lua que dava forma às sombras sobre sua pele pálida.

Ele era lindo, mas embora estivesse mais perto dela do que qualquer homem jamais já estivera antes, ele estava em algum lugar distante para onde seus pensamentos mais íntimos o levara.

_... No que ele está pensando enquanto dorme comigo?_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke abriu os olhos por um breve momento.

Verdes encontraram ônix.

Não havia paixão em seu olhar e ela ficou surpresa que ainda assim ele fôsse capaz de dormir com ela, mesmo que não sentisse nada por ela.

Quase como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da moça, sua mão deslizou suave sobre um de seus seios. A outra, sobre a cama ao lado de sua cabeça, apoiando o peso de seu corpo, o olhar de Sakura traçando um caminho ao longo de seu braço firme, vendo como seus músculos flexionados eram bonitos sob aquela pele perfeita.

Ela não podia mais suportar olhar para o rosto do rapaz, o qual não refletia nada além de uma expressão **vazia**.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e permaneceu olhando para a janela. Algumas estrelas brilhavam no céu, que ainda pintava um rosa pálido no horizonte e bem lentamente tomava a tonalidade de puro negro.

Não demorou muito até o sol se pôr.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e emitiu um suspiro entre os dentes cerrados.

Deixou-se afundar sobre a pele feminina e suspirou baixinho. Sakura ainda estava olhando para fora da janela. _Então era isso_. Que sentimento estranho...

.

Segundos depois...

Sasuke rolou-se de cima da moça, levantou-se da cama e desapareceu no banheiro. Sakura embrulhou um lençol em torno de si e foi até a janela.

De alguma forma ela se sentia ... _suja_.

Por que permitiu que ele lhe fizesse isso?

Sentia-se como uma puta barata.

.

* * *

><p>Enquanto Sasuke tomava seu tempo, ela observava as estrelas no céu. Estranhamente, não se sentia mais triste. Em sua mente havia apenas ... <em>silêncio.<em>

Até mesmo Inner Sakura ficou em silêncio.

Sabia que não encontraria o sono esta noite.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando Sasuke voltou e silenciosamente deitou-se, Sakura já havia vestido sua camisola.

Ela escorregou debaixo das cobertas e o quarto fora preenchido por um silêncio mortal mais uma vez. A moça olhou para o teto enquanto estava ali, ao lado do homem dos seus sonhos, sentindo-se mais solitária do que jamais estivera.

Pela primeira vez, um pensamento doentio invadiu sua mente dizendo-lhe que ela havia cometido um erro enorme em se casar com Uchiha Sasuke. Dizendo-lhe que iria ser tão solitária quanto ele, mesmo que oficialmente fossem _uma família_ agora.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.:

**Continua.**

Próximo Capítulo: **Você não tem que ser forte. **

.:

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Deus!<em>

_Gente, como vocês estão?_

_Ainda ... **vivas**?_

_Porque tipoooooo_

_Cara, sentiram como essa fic é **tensa**?_

_Eu avisei hein. _

_Ela é LINDA. _

_Mas realmente possui **muitos momentos tensos** SasuSaku._

_.  
><em>

_E espero que ninguém esteja querendo me matar pelo que vou dizer agora:_

_**Próxima** atualização (cpt **4**) será a última desse mês, após isso, volto com **Frozen** somente em **Janeiro**._

_Pois é, amores, senão fica meio complicado pra mim. Afinal, Natal tá quase aí e ainda tenho que ajudar a mami a preparar um montão de coisas pra comemorarmos com a vovó ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_ massssssssss uma boa notícia:_

_Atualização de "**Em Nove Dias**" sai semana que vem ;D_

_Então, ponham um sorrisão no rosto que eu quero 'vê-las' felizes, ok ;)_

_Um beijinho,_

_Deixem aquele** review** bonito pra fic (e batam no sasuke por mim, ele **merece**! Fala sério, que _bela_ noite de núpcias foi essa hein D;)_

_Hime._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Ne leiam a nova Two-shots <strong>Gaasaku<strong>, tenho certeza que 'iluminará' o humor de vocês ;D  
><em>


	5. You don't have to be strong

_**N/T**: Como prometido: **Cpt 4** postado ainda em Dez (e **último** desse mês) Agora, só em **janeiro**. _

_(Postado adiantadíssimo porque eu vi que vcs ficaram muitoooo tensas com as cenas do cpt anterior... Para compensar, hj teremos** leves** revelações dos 'conflitos interiores' do Uchiha.)_

_.  
><em>

_**2ªN/T:** esse cpt tem: Partes** tensas**. Mas é relativamente **fofo** =)_

_.  
><em>

_**3ªN/T**: Respondendo aos reviews do cpt 3 e 4 juntos hj à tarde/amanhã de manhã :) - A propósito, domo arigatou por isso!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Chris96 e Bela21<em>

.

Quarto Capítulo:

** Você não tem que ser forte**

.

.

* * *

><p>Com um grito horrorizado, Sasuke se sentou em sua cama, assustando e acordando inesperadamente Sakura de seu sono tranqüilo.<p>

Esse grito a trouxe ao mundo da consciência e os instintos Shinobi a fizeram imediatamente alcançar seu lado na mesa de cabeceira onde geralmente mantinha uma kunai guardada em bolsinha ninja.

Sasuke agora estava sentado na cama com a mão direita pressionada contra a marca em seu ombro. - ... Sasuke-kun? - Sakura sussurrou ansiosamente. Ele não parecia tê-la notado. O moço se moveu e ela pôde ouvi-lo dizer alguma coisa num sussurro muito suave. - O que você disse? - perguntou nervosa e inclinou-se para ouvi-lo melhor.

.

- **Sangue**… - sussurrou aterrorizado.

.

- O quê? ! - ela gritou, pensando que ele havia se machucado de alguma forma.

Colocou a mão em seu braço e percebeu imediatamente que isso fora um erro. Instantaneamente, Sasuke recuou e a fitou com muita raiva. Seu olhar assustador fez com que a moça sentisse... _medo_.

.

Então ele exalou o ar com firmeza e relaxou um pouco em seguida. - Por que você está aqui? - perguntou calmamente.

Ela tentou rir, mas falhou miseravelmente. - Nós nos casamos ontem ... você esqueceu disso?

- Ah ... eu me lembro agora ... - sussurrou.

- Sobre o que você sonhou? - perguntou com cautela.

Sasuke olhava para o vazio de seu quarto. - Itachi, - respondeu. - e as minhas mãos manchadas de sangue.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Haruno colocou os braços em volta dele em um abraço frouxo, na intenção de confortá-lo.

O Uchiha permaneceu rígido, era como se mal percebesse que acabara de receber um abraço, provavelmente não sentira qualquer conforto com o ato.

.

Momentos depois, ele a afastou e desapareceu no banheiro.

Sakura permaneceu na cama, preocupada.

Ela não sabia que ele ainda tinha esses sonhos com Itachi, Sasuke sempre se recusou a contar a alguém sobre o que acontecera nessa luta. A única coisa que sabia era que ele tinha mudado totalmente após matar seu irmão, tornando-se tão frio e sem emoção...

Estava tão preocupada com ele, lembrou-se como as mãos do moço tremiam incessantemente logo após ter acordado daquele pesadelo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

– É tão frio aqui... - foi a primeira coisa que a mãe de Sakura disse quando entrou no apartamento, e não ficou claro se ela se referia à temperatura ou à decoração do local.

Seus pais haviam retornado uma semana antes do esperado e tinham **se** convidado para vir até a casa dos noivos após saberem do casamento abrupto de sua filha.

- Eu sei. - Sakura disse rapidamente e lhes ofereceu um lugar para sentar-se. Trouxe-lhes chá e se sentou ao lado deles.

Sua mãe olhou em volta esboçando curiosidade na face. - Onde está o Sasuke? Queria felicitar seu marido!

- Ele está fora em uma missão com Naruto, mas deve chegar em breve. - Para ser honesta, Sakura sentia-se bastante feliz que Sasuke não estava ali para conhecer seus pais. Ela havia visto a expressão de ódio em seus olhos quando ele a visitou em sua casa naquele dia. Então, se possível, queria evitar ao máximo _reuniões em família._

_.  
><em>

- Bem de qualquer maneira, - Sua mãe começou, a mulher não era do tipo que costumava ponderar as palavras. – Foi um casamento _bonito_? É uma pena que vocês não esperaram por nós, queria tanto estar aqui no dia.

- Sasuke estava com pressa, é o que parece. - Respondeu, nem mesmo se preocupando em omitir os detalhes. Ela estava infinitamente aliviada que seus pais não haviam presenciado aquela droga de cerimônia. - Nós não sabíamos que vocês iriam retornar mais cedo do que o planejado. Raramente ficam em Konoha, bom acabamos nos casando, decidimos fazer surpresa. E sim, o casamento foi lindo.

_Ok, agora ela começou a se sair uma bela de uma mentirosa._

Mas nem mesmo sua mãe notou a tristeza em seus olhos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eles tiveram sua pequena conversa habitual por um pouco mais de tempo e Sakura ficou realmente feliz por ter alguma companhia. Depois de uma semana de casamento, Sasuke ainda estava frio como sempre e durante o dia ela passava quase sempre sozinha. No momento, havia relativamente poucas missões endereçadas à ela, então na maioria das vezes, a moça não sabia o que fazer. Ino ainda estava brava consigo desde quando o casalzinho anunciou que haviam se casado.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente, a porta se abriu e Sasuke apareceu em casa.<p>

Sakura o ficou surpresa, se não um tanto apreensiva, desde que não o esperava tão cedo em casa. Ele olhou para seus pais e ela poderia jurar, por um momento, que seus olhos estavam cheios de puro ódio. No entanto, ele recebeu os pais da moça com uma saudação breve e antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer perguntas, Sasuke segurou o pulso de Sakura e disse simplesmente: - Eu tenho que falar com você. - E arrastou-a para a cozinha, fechando a porta em seguida.

.

- Sasuke, está me machucando! - Sakura sussurrou, libertando-se de suas garras.

- Por que eles estão aqui? – Perguntou num tom frio. Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele rosnou: - Ouça bem, eu não quero estranhos no meu apartamento!

- Eles são meus pais! - ela protestou.

O moço zombou. - Você pode vê-los o quanto quiser, mas eu não quero ser perturbado no meu apartamento!

- O que há de errado com você? Eu só queria ...

- Sua família e essa falsa felicidade está me deixando enjoado! - rosnou. – Banque a família feliz em outro lugar, porque se eu tiver que ver vocês por mais tempo, vou acabar doente! - Sem dar a ela uma chance de responder, ele saiu da sala, passou por seus pais sem dizer uma palavra sequer e sumiu dentro do quarto.

.

Bastante desconcertada, Sakura voltou para seus pais. - Talvez seja melhor se vocês fossem embora agora. Sasuke não está de bom humor. - Ambos ficaram surpresos e sua mãe parecia especialmente desconfiada. No entanto, Sakura os viu partir do apartamento e, uma vez que eles já haviam ido, encostou-se na parede e soltou um suspiro exasperado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Por que tomou parte em tudo isso? _

Ela não tinha entendido as ações de Sasuke desde o início. _Por que o estava deixando fazer isso consigo?_ Ela realmente não sabia a resposta a essa pergunta. A kunoichi ficou parada diante do quarto e estava prestes a bater na porta, mas sua coragem a deixou rapidamente e então ela desistiu.

.

Depois que havia esperado por cerca de meia hora e Sasuke ainda não tinha aprecido, ela resolveu arriscar. Bateu na porta e entrou no quarto sem qualquer convite. Ele estava deitado na cama com os olhos fechados. Não dormira e isso ela sabia pela expressão sombria em sua face.

Quando seu olhar vagou sobre o corpo masculino, Sakura finalmente percebeu o porquê.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele havia feito um curativo de forma desleixada em torno de seu braço direito e Sakura podia ver manchas de sangue já se formando sobre o pano branco. _Então foi por isso que ele estava de mau humor_, pensou. Ele havia se machucado e ela nem sequer percebera isso quando ele chegara.

Haruno sentiu-se culpada.

Sentou-se na cama ao lado dele. - Sasuke, eu não sabia que você estava ferido. O que aconteceu?

Ele abriu os olhos, estava bastante irritado. - Não é problema seu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seu comportamento, no entanto, sugeria outra coisa.

.

Ela o obrigou a sentar-se e afrouxou o curativo improvisado.

Quando Sakura viu o ferimento, soltou um gemido. Era um corte profundo, escancarado e por apenas desatar o curativo que ele tinha feito, a ferida começou a sangrar novamente. Ela correu para o banheiro para pegar uma toalha e pressionou-a firmemente contra o corte. - Isso tem que ser suturado. Você precisa ver um médico. - disse a moça muito seriamente.

- Eu já tive ferimentos muito piores. - argumentou. - Eu** NÃO** vou ao médico por uma coisa tão estúpida.

– Vai deixar uma cicatriz feia se você não suturar isso e, além do mais ...

- Quem se importa? - sussurrou.

- Deixe-me terminar! Além disso, você pode ter problemas de infecções se deixar assim por muito mais tempo. Talvez tenha até mesmo que cancelar sua próxima missão. E se é isso que você quer... - Suas palavras não perderam o efeito desejado.

O corpo masculino enrijeceu quando ele pensou no que ela acabara de dizer. - Tudo bem. - murmurou. - Vamos.

Sakura sorriu triunfante. - Não, eu vou chamar um médico. Se você se mover, sua ferida vai sangrar mais. - Instruiu-o a continuar pressionando a toalha contra o ferimento e desapareceu em direção ao quarto adjacente a fim de ligar para um médico.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando ela voltou, sentou-se na cama ao lado dele, e fitou para um Sasuke completamente chocado a seu lado: - Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu praticamente joguei seus pais pra fora do apartamento e ainda assim ...

- Eu não quero que você sinta dor, Sasuke. - respondeu ela. - O médico disse que estaria aqui a qualquer minuto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke estremeceu quando o médico pulverizou algo que queimava como o fogo sobre sua ferida.

_Por que deixou Sakura persuadi-lo a isso?_

Sentou-se na cama, uma expressão bastante indignada na face, ele estava sem camisa enquanto o médico preparava o material para a sutura. _Que ótimo. _

Sakura sentou ao seu lado e não disse nem sequer uma palavra durante todo o procedimento. Enquanto esperava, a moça perguntou casualmente o que havia acontecido para que ele conseguisse um ferimento assim.

Sasuke explicou brevemente os acontecimentos do dia:

Ele havia lutado contra Naruto durante o treinamento, para testar suas habilidades, e o loiro lançou uma kunai de forma desajeitada que acabou cortando o braço do Uchiha _sem querer_. Ao menos essa foi a versão que contara à Sakura. Para dizer a verdade, ele não tinha certeza se Naruto havia errado seu alvo _intencionalmente_ ou _por engano_. Desde seu noivado com Sakura, o loiro não estava sendo exatamente amigável com ele.

.

O médico retornou com uma agulha na mão e disse simplesmente: - Isso pode doer um pouco.

Sasuke cerrou os dentes quando a agulha perfurou sua pele e a ferida começou a doer novamente. O primeiro ponto não foi tão ruim e nem o segundo. Com o tempo, porém, a dor começou a ficar bastante intragável e ele cerrou os punhos a fim de esconder sua dor.

O moço não queria que ninguém pensasse nele como um fraco, especialmente sua própria mulher.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Em toda sua dor, Sasuke não conseguiu registrar o momento exato em que Sakura pegou mão esquerda. Ele sentiu o calor da mão da moça e apertou-a quando um outro ponto foi colocado em sua pele machucada. A fim de suprimir um grito, ele apertou a mão dela com força, mas ela não disse nada e apenas sorriu para ele como se querendo silenciosamente encorajá-lo.

Ele jurou para si mesmo que iria acabar com a raça de Naruto esta tarde.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eventualmente, o calvário passara e o médico amarrou uma bandagem em torno de seu braço, dando alguns conselhos ao paciente para evitar que o curativo aderisse à pele. Sakura agradeceu ao médico de forma enfática e assim que ele reuniu suas coisas em sua maleta, apenas disse que não precisava que o levasse até a porta, que já sabia o caminho.

.

Sasuke e sua esposa ainda estavam sentados na cama.

Ele notou que ainda estava segurando a mão dela e nesse momento, simplesmente a largou, afastando-se um pouco da moça.

Sakura aproximou-se dele de forma que suas pernas ficaram a cada lado das dele, e abraçou-o por trás, tomando bastante cuidado para não tocar no ferimento. - Sasuke ... - sussurrou em seu ouvido e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro. - Sabe que não há problema em mostrar sentimentos ou dor de vez em quando. Você não tem que ser forte comigo.

.

Ele se virou para encará-la, querendo dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam.

Meio que desajeitado e um tanto exasperado, ele pressionou a testa contra o ombro feminino, desfrutando de suas carícias suaves, enquanto ela aconchegava o rosto em seus cabelos negros e acariciava a nuca masculina.

_"Eu quero, Sakura, mas simplesmente não consigo"._

Foi o pensamento que pairava em sua mente naquele instante.

.

Ela se inclinou para trás e deixou a cabeça dele descansar em seu estômago. Sua mão permaneceu em seus cabelos negros e ele relaxou quando ela suavemente começou a acariciá-lo.

Sasuke podia ouvir levemente os batimentos do coração de Sakura e podia sentir sua respiração rítmica, enquanto aspirava e exalava o ar calmamente.

Isso teve um efeito estranhamente calmante sobre o Uchiha, e por alguns momentos, o moço se permitiu apenas relaxar e sentir-se seguro nos braços de sua mulher.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.:

**Continua.**

Próximo Capítulo: **Em breve (Janeiro)**

.:

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Ne ficaram menos tristes com o cpt de hoje?_

_Sasuke mostra uma 'fragilidade' incomum nesse cpt. Isso me deixa de certa forma um tanto mais aliviada e talvez até compreensiva em vista ao que ocorreu (o fracasso) da noite de núpcias dos dois._

_Perceberam o conflito interior do nosso Uchiha?_

_Ok, realmente **não** justifica o que ele tem feito ultimamente, no entanto nos mostra_

_mais ou menos o pq de tudo isso._

_._

_Bom, espero ter aliviado o aperto no kokuro das senhoritas em saber que Uchiha Sasuke_

_também... sofre. E que ele **também** muitas vezes não sabe como agir ou mudar.  
><em>

_._

_Em vista disso, a opinião de vocês quanto ao 'casamento do ano': Mudou**?** Permanece a mesma**?**_

_O que acham**?** Saku-chan fará bem a ele**?** Ele 'mudará' seu comportamento com ela**?**_

_Bem, isso vocês saberão nos próximos capítulos ;D_

_._

_Um beijinho,_

_nos vemos nas att de "**Em nove dias**" & "**The Window**" & "**13 dicas, 24 horas**"._


	6. A new job

***Capítulo NOVO*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pessoas =)<em>

_Pois é, eu disse que só voltaria em janeiro, mas... deu comichão.. e eu tava de bob hoje de manhã... juntou tudo isso e resultou em atualizações heheh_

_De antemão, peço sinceras_ desculpas_ pelos emails de alerta de eventuais repostagens._

_.  
><em>

_Bom, agora, vamos que vamos ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Para Chris96 e Bela21<em>

.

**Quinto Capítulo**

**Um novo emprego**

.

.

Sakura estava deitada no sofá lendo um livro quando a porta se abriu.

Ela ficou surpresa ao ver Sasuke em casa a essa hora. Levantou-se para recebê-lo. - Sasuke-kun, oi! Há algo errado? Você chegou em casa tão cedo...

Ele a saudou de forma cortês enquanto retirava suas sandálias e murmurou: - Só voltei pra arrumar algumas coisas. Deixaremos a Vila esta noite, eu provavelmente não vou estar de volta por alguns dias.

- O quê? Aonde você vai?

- Não estou autorizado a falar sobre isso - respondeu breve - É uma missão Ranking-A. - Passou por ela e entrou no quarto, onde abriu sua mochila e começou a vasculhar brevemente pelo armário.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura foi pega de surpresa. - E você veio me dizer que tem que sair por alguns dias?

– Eu só fui informado há poucos minutos. - murmurou. Era fácil notar que as perguntas dela estavam começando a lhe dar nos nervos.

- Por que não fui informada sobre essa missão tão importante! Eu teria ido com você! - Protestou.

Ele parou de arrumar suas coisas para olhar para ela. - Isso não é uma brincadeira de criança, Sakura. Essa missão é perigosa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Então era assim que ele a via.

Ela não fazia idéia que ele pensava tão pouco de si.

A moça estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando seu olhar caiu sobre algo dentro da mochila aberta do Uchiha. – Mas o que ...? - Ela pegou a máscara de madeira com formato de uma face de animal e mostrou para seu marido. - O que significa isso?

- O que você acha? - ele sussurrou e colocou a camisa sobre a cabeça.

- Você é um membro da ANBU? ! - gritou horrorizada.

Ele pegou uma camisa preta do armário. - Sim.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura ficou horrorizada. A ANBU ... ela sabia o suficiente para saber que esta NÃO era uma boa notícia. – Quando é que você pretendia me dizer isso?

- Eu não sei! - ele rosnou impaciente. - Tsunade me perguntou esta manhã se eu queria me tornar um membro Anbu. Obviamente, eles precisam das minhas habilidades especiais. Francamente, eu não tive muito tempo pra pensar sobre isso. - Colocou as calças compridas que os jounin geralmente usam e se sentou na cama para amarrar as ataduras brancas ao redor dos tornozelos.

- E você acabou de decidir algo assim sem me perguntar?

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro. - O que é isso tem a ver com você? Não é da sua conta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Frustrada, ela mordeu o lábio inferior. _Sasuke era realmente um cretino._ Quando ele terminou, puxou uma máscara preta semelhante a que Kakashi sempre usava em seu rosto.

Sakura mais uma vez tentou colocar algum juízo na cabeça dura daquele Uchiha. - Eu sei que é um privilégio se tornar um Anbu, mas você sabe como isso é perigoso? Você está certo, estas missões estão em um nível totalmente diferente do meu ou até mesmo de suas antigas missões como um jounin. Você pode ser morto!

- Essa é a vida de um shinobi. - Respondeu simplesmente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Emburrada, ela olhou para a máscara que ainda segurava em suas mãos. Era pintada e consistia em uma cabeça de lobo. Um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios. _Oh, era simplesmente perfeita pra ele._ Tsunade devia estar em um daqueles momentos de puro cinismo quando escolheu essa máscara para Sasuke.

Quando ele terminou, levantou-se e se aproximou dela. - Escute, eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer do que discutir isso com você. - Pegou a máscara das mãos dela e colocou-a de volta em sua mochila.

- Sasuke, eu não quero que você se machuque. - sussurrou.

Ela esperava que ele fosse ignorar suas palavras completamente, mas depois de um momento de silêncio, ele se decidiu. Retirou a máscara de seu rosto, agarrou os ombros femininos e beijou-a nos lábios numa ação bastante breve. Ela o fitou, completamente surpresa, e viu-o pôr a máscara de tecido de volta em sua face. – É isto o que os casais fazem, certo? - disse ele. - Você me diz pra voltar em segurança e eu _tenho_ que te dar um beijo de despedida e dizer pra você não se preocupar.

Sakura desviou o olhar, sentindo-se ferida.

- Nós não estamos em público, Sasuke. Você não tem que agir como um marido amoroso. Na verdade, você não dá a mínima se eu me preocupo com sua segurança ou não.

Em vez de concordar como ela como era o esperado, ele desamarrou sua hitae-ate e deu a ela. - Não se preocupe comigo. - Não se importando em esperar por uma resposta, ele se afastou e foi até a porta para pegar suas sandálias.

Ela o observou partir e murmurou tristemente: _- Volta pra casa em segurança._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Furiosamente, Sakura bateu e chutou e quase arrebentou o boneco para praticar exercícios shinobi.

Depois que Sasuke ejactou todas as suas decisões que tinha feito sem ao menos consultá-la e exposto claramente o que ele pensava dela como kunoichi, a chamando de inútil (ou coisa assim), a moça precisava fazer algo para acalmar-se, de modo que veio para a sala de treinamento na academia ninja, a fim de treinar e dissolver ao menos um pouco de toda a raiva que sentia no momento.

Ele estava certo, ela não era páreo nem para ele ou para Naruto.

Mas ela havia melhorado. Passara no exame Chuunin um tempo atrás e se inscrevera para o exame Jounin que estava por vir. Sasuke simplesmente não tinha o direito de chamá-la de incompetente. E definitivamente não tinha o direito de se tornar um membro da ANBU e colocar sua vida em perigo dessa forma. Não agora que eles haviam se casado. Ele faria dela uma viúva e mesmo que a tratasse dessa maneira, ela não seria capaz de suportar se um dia os membros de sua equipe viessem bater à sua porta para lhe dizer que Sasuke estava morto. Somente o pensamento disso vir acontecer era totalmente aterrorizante.

- SASUKEEEE, SEU ESTÚPIDO! - Sua Inner gritava, enquanto Sakura esmurrava o boneco.

- Sakura?

Aquela voz a surpreendeu e ela se virou imediatamente. Para sua grande surpresa, Kakashi estava de pé atrás de si. Eles não haviam visto um ao outro já fazia algum tempo.

.

- Sakura, o nome disso que você está fazendo é realmente **treinamento**? Parece mais que quer destruir até a alma do boneco...

Um pouco sem graça, ela pendurou o boneco de volta em no lugar e respondeu: - Eu só queria desabafar.

- Haha, espere até você ensinar seus futuros alunos. - Kakashi zombou. - Eu te digo, isso é que é **desesperador**!

- **Desesperador **como estar casada com Uchiha Sasuke? - a moça murmurou. - Eu duvido disso.

- Como é?

- Nada! – soltou um grito rapidamente. Ela não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre _a dinâmica_ desse casamento.

- Sakura, você não precisa ter segredos! Em breve seremos colegas de trabalho, certo? - Ele colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. - Então, o que está te incomodando? Há algum problema com Sasuke? Sabe, existem alguns rumores desagradáveis sobre... - Ele se inclinou para ela, o rosto feminino manchado de um vermelho fraco e esperou por sua resposta.

.

Provavelmente o jounin esperava ouvir detalhes íntimos sobre sua vida sexual. _Pervertido._ Ele não tinha idéia de quão ridícula era a vida sexual do casal...

- Kakashi-sensei! - ela empurrou a mão dele. - Não há nada pra dizer ... – **(Clique!)** - Espere um minuto! Colegas de trabalho? Nós vamos ser colegas? O QUÊEE? - perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Ele balançou a cabeça. - Eu já soube da notícia, embora ninguém saiba ainda. Não há necessidade de bancar a surpresa. Eu sei que você vai começar a ensinar na academia em algumas semanas.

A cabeça da kunoichi parecia um tanto tonta. - Eu ... serei... o quê?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lentamente, tudo ficou claro para ele, que sua surpresa não havia sido um ato de encenação. - Hm? Tsunade me contou ... Sasuke falou com ela recentemente, ele disse que você não queria mais trabalhar como ninja, porque há uma chance de ficar grávida em breve ...

Ele a segurou rapidamente, porque senão ela teria desmaiado naquele instante. Ela se deixou cair nos braços masculinos e murmurou: - Ele fez ... ... O QUE? Oh meu deus, eu vou vomitar...

- Sakura? Oi, Sakura? - Kakashi chamou.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela tentou se acalmar e voltou a ficar de pé com ajuda de seu ex-sensei. - Me desculpe, eu estou bem. - murmurou.

Kakashi estava com uma expressão terrivelmente séria no rosto então, Sakura rapidamente acrescentou: - Acho que ele queria me fazer uma surpresa. Nós temos falado muito sobre isso, mas eu não estava totalmente segura ainda sabe... ehehe ..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi deve ter notado seu sorriso forçado e também que a Inner Sakura estava prestes a explodir. - Bem, neste caso... Vou deixá-la com seu treino. Nos vemos qualquer outra hora ... Ja ne!

Com isso, ele se retirou em uma nuvem de fumaça.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura teve que aguentar a si mesma para que não começasse a gritar.

Como é que Sasuke se ATREVEU a decidir isto pelas suas costas? Marido ou não, ele não tinha absolutamente nenhum direito de fazer isso! Pela primeira vez desde o casamento, ela estava fumegando de ódio. Estava com tanta raiva que teria adorado ter a oportunidade de arrancar fora a cabeça de um certo Uchiha.

_Então é assim, hein?_ _Ele pode entrar pra Anbu e tá tudo bem!_ _Mas pra mim, ele fica de segredinhos e vai solicitar à Hokage pra me dar um trabalho na academia!_ _Ele foi longe demais!_ _COMO SE ATREVE?_ _Assim que ele retornar, nós vamos ter uma conversinha! _

Inner Sakura estava morrendo de raiva.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Com um grito selvagem, Sakura girou e chutou o boneco com tanta força que sua cabeça foi arrancada do corpo e lançada a metros pelo ar e foi parar no meio do corredor.

Depois disso, Sakura já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor quando finalmente saiu da seção de treinamento.

.

.

.

**Continua.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Uhm pessoas, viram só, Sasuke-kun 'pirou' outra vez.<em>

_Eu leio e releio essa história somente pra me convencer de um fato: Oh paciência de Jó que teve essa moça pra aguentar esse comportamento de veneta do Sasuke... Ai ai Parece que ele nunca vai deixá-la participar realmente de sua vida *triste*_

_._

_Bom pessoas, digam:_ O que acharam do cpt?

_**Deixem reviews ;)** _

_Um beijinho_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS:<strong> Como foram de Natal? Muitos presentes? Passaram com as pessoas queridas?_

**PPS:** Relembro, sinto muito por qualquer eventual REpostagem de cpt


	7. Friends

***Mais um Cpt NOVO***

* * *

><p><em>Isso aí, pessoinhas, mais um cpt e *sim* último de Dez ;)<em>

_Agora, nos vemos na primeira semana de Janeiro com Kakasaku e SasuSaku_

_Lembro que, como devo atualizar Frozen com uma _frequência maior,_ irei _responder os reviews_ *fofíssimos* das senhoritas a cada **3** postagens, ok. (pra que vocês não se saturem com as minhas Pms hehehe)_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Agora, flores, vamos ao Cpt.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Para Chris96 e Bela21<em>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Sexto Capítulo**

**Amigos**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Animada, Sakura observava como Naruto engolia goela abaixo sua terceira cumbuca de ramen. Quando ele percebeu seu sorriso, fitou-a de forma interrogativa, e então ela disse: - Você está comendo ainda mais do que o normal hoje. Teve um dia difícil?

Ele assentiu com entusiasmo. - A vida como Jounin não é fácil - explicou. - Nós tivemos que escoltar um grupo de rapazes e cada vez que os perdíamos de vista, eles faziam algo estúpido. E eles realmente estavam em perigo. É um milagre que os trouxemos de volta em segurança. - O loiro colocou a cumbuca na mesa e suspirou satisfeito. - Ahh ... Me sinto melhor agora. Fazia tempo que não comia uma comida tão boa!

- Você sabia que Sasuke agora é um membro da Anbu? - Sakura perguntou casualmente.

- Sério? - Naruto não estava tão surpreso quanto ela havia ficado. - Uau. Ele chegou bem longe ...

Amargamente, a kunoichi respondeu. - Pode ser até uma honra, mas estou preocupada com ele. As missões Anbu são perigosas. Ele saiu hoje e vai ficar fora por alguns dias.

- Entendo... - Naruto murmurou. Em seguida, um largo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. - Ano, eu tive uma ótima idéia! Por que não convidamos algumas pessoas para o meu apartamento? Quero dizer, a gente não chegou a celebrar o seu casamento! Que tal ..._ umm_ ... amanhã? Aí então você não terá ficar sozinha à noite!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No início, ela não estava exatamente entusiasmada com a idéia, mas Naruto já estava fazendo planos e querendo convidar seus amigos que ainda estavam Konoha no momento. Eventualmente, a moça concordou em ir. Ela deu-lhe um adeus e prometeu comparecer. Em seu caminho para casa, ponderou que talvez Naruto estivesse certo. Não lhe fazia bem ficar sozinha em casa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando chegou ao apartamento de Naruto por volta das oito da noite, vozes já podiam ser ouvidas vindo do interior do local. Ela abriu a porta e disse um tímido _"Olá"_ para as pessoas. Naruto tinha convidado um monte de gente, e Sakura nem fazia idéia que todos aqueles shinobi estavam atualmente em konoha. Sentados com ele à mesa estavam Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji e algumas outras pessoas que a moça tinha visto durante o exame ninja, mas de certo não lembrava mais de seus nomes. Mais tarde, até mesmo Lee apareceu.

Ino tinha trazido uma garrafa de vinho espumante e encheu generosamente a taça de Sakura. - Temos de celebrar seu casamento, certo? - Ela disse com um pouco de ciúme fluindo em seu tom de voz. - Ao casal feliz! Mesmo que o marido esteja em falta hoje!

Sakura sorriu fracamente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A noite foi passando e ela bebeu alguns copos sem considerar que não estava acostumada ao álcool. E por volta da meia-noite, enquanto os outros ainda estavam sentados à mesa conversando uns com os outros e bastante felizes, Sakura estava bêbada como efeito colateral do excesso da bebedeira. Ela mal tinha comido nada, porque ainda estava com _tanta raiva de Sasuke_.

.

A moça estava tonta, mas de uma maneira agradável.

Era ótimo não ter que pensar em Sasuke e se ela pensasse nele, no entanto, apenas ria um pouco.

Era como..._ liberdade_. Ela não se importava com mais nada, havia simplesmente essa sensação maravilhosa de _torpor_ em sua cabeça.

.

Logo que Naruto percebeu a condição de sua amiga, tentou fazê-la deitar-se por um tempo em sua cama. Sakura obedeceu e ele a deixou sozinha no quarto. Por um tempo, ela olhou para o teto enquanto vários pensamentos atravessam sua mente. Pensamentos que normalmente a teriam preocupado mas que agora, por causa do álcool, só a faziam rir estupidamente.

Quando Naruto voltou para ver como ela estava, ela lhe perguntou: - Naruto? Você ama a Hinata?

Bom, o loiro com certeza ficou um tanto surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondeu: - Bem, eu gosto muito dela.

Ela riu de sua resposta e se sentou. Jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele frouxamente para não cair no processo. - Sabe, eu amo o Sasuke. - E deu uma risadinha. - Ou isso era o que eu pensava. Sabe por que ele se casou comigo? Pra restaurar o clã! Não é engraçado? Ele quer que eu tenha seus filhos porque isso é tudo pro que eu sirvo! Eu não sou uma boa kunoichi, então por que deveria fazer o exame Jounin, não é mesmo? Heeheehee. - E Sakura ainda estava rindo, apesar de não sentir absolutamente _nada_ nesse momento.

.

Ele tentou fazê-la deitar-se, mas ela não tinha vontade de dormir. - Sakura-chan, você está bêbada. Apenas tente dormir um pouco.

- Eu não estou bêbada! - protestou, embora soubesse que ele estava certo. - Eu nunca bebo.

- Mh. Bem, você escolheu um ótimo momento pra começar. - murmurou.

* * *

><p><em>Alguns minutos se passaram e ...<em>

Ela finalmente cedeu e deitou-se.

O loiro puxou as cobertas sobre a moça e voltou para encontrar os outros depois de se certificar que ela estava se sentindo bem o suficiente para ser deixada sozinha.

Tão logo seu amigo se fora, ela jogou as cobertas para longe e foi até a porta da varanda.

O ar fresco da noite soprou em seu rosto. Ela se inclinou sobre o corrimão e olhou para o asfalto. Havia três andares até o solo. Sakura sentou-se na madeira ampla do corrimão, de modo que suas pernas ficaram penduradas para o lado de fora da bancada. - _É uma pena que não temos uma varanda._ - disse para si mesma.

.

Nesse momento, ouviu alguém dizer algo de dentro do quarto. Era Ino.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando a loira viu sua amiga sentada lá, gritou: - Você está louca? Quer cair? - E agarrou Sakura pela mão e tentou arrastá-la de volta para dentro da varanda.

- Solta! - Sakura protestou. - Eu não sou estúpida pra perder o equilíbrio nessa altura.

- Se estivesse sóbria, até poderia acreditar em você. - Ino murmurou sombriamente. Ela não soltou o pulso da amiga, mas não fez novas tentativas de puxá-la do corrimão.

_Alguns momentos de silêncio..._

E então, Sakura perguntou incerta - Ino? ... Você é ... você está feliz com sua vida?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - Zombou Ino.

Quando Sakura não respondeu, Ino respirou fundo e disse: - Bem ... nem sempre, é claro, mas a maioria das vezes sim, eu sou feliz. Quero dizer, eu nunca vou perdoá-la por me roubar o Sasuke, mas acho que estou bem com as coisas do jeito que estão. E você? Está feliz com ele? - Havia apenas uma ligeira sugestão de ciúme em sua voz. Talvez ela realmente houvesse perdoado Sakura.

- É claro - mentiu. Depois de um momento de silêncio, a kunoichi de cabelos róseos continuou. - Às vezes ele acorda no meio da noite gritando. Então, parece como se fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente. Quando olha pra mim com aqueles olhos, isso me assusta tanto... - Ela olhou para o asfalto negro a vários metros abaixo de si. - Às vezes me pergunto... - E Ino a fitou em expectativa, mas Sakura decidiu não terminar a frase.

.

Então, depois de um silencio quase que mortal, Haruno deixou um pensamento escapar em voz alta. - Você acha que ele iria chorar por mim se eu caísse daqui e quebrasse o pescoço?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- O que você está dizendo, Sakura?

- Nada, Ino, - respondeu cansada. - Foi apenas uma piada. - E se virou e pulou desajeitadamente de volta para a varanda.

- Acho que vou pra casa. Obrigada a todos pela festa.

Sakura deixou o quarto e passou pelos outros dando um _adeus_ educado.

Naruto e Lee se ofereceram para acompanhá-la até em casa, mas ela recusou. O apartamento de Naruto não era longe de sua casa de qualquer maneira. Ela resmungou um outro adeus e deixou apartamento do loiro.

.

Quando Sakura chegou em casa, trancou a porta por dentro e tropeçou no primeiro passo na entrada.

Ela não se preocupou em ficar de pé novamente, em vez disso, curvou-se em posição fetal e adormeceu exausta no chão da sala.

.

.

**Continua**

**Próximo Capítulo: O Confronto.  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Resumindo: _TENSO.

_Já deu pra perceber como Saku-chan está mega deprimida com essa relação conturbada com o Sasuke ne_

_Ai ai lembro-me que quando li Frozen *pela primeira vez* eu (semi) chorei nessa cena Ino/Saku e o desabafo pra sua amiga. Foi tão tenso..._

_Enfim... Sasuke corre um sério risco de perdê-la se a 'relação' deles continuar dessa maneira... _

_...  
><em>

_**Amores, o que vocês acharam desse cpt?** (pelo anterior, percebi que a maioria das senhoritas quer MATAR Uchiha Sasuke ne hahahah *me too*)_

_._

_._

_Bom, flores,** reviews** são legais ;D _

_**Reviews** são amigos._

_**Reviews** me motivam._

_**Reviews** me fizeram acabar de _terminar_ a tradução de Frozen às 16:35 min de hoje. (SIM!)_

_E principalmente, **reviews** me deixam saber _o que as senhoritas estão pensando _a cada leitura de cpt._

_Então, deixem sua marquinha antes de sair ;D_

_.  
><em>

_Beijinhos mil_

_Até breve,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps:<strong> repondendo Pms agorinha._

_**Pps:** Chris! Bem vinda ao 'mundo das fanfics' =D A senhorita fez uma tradução muito fiel ao original da Elade-chan. Omendetou!  
><em>


	8. Confrontation

_*Cpt _**NOVO_*  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Estamos de volta com mais um capítulo de Frozen.<em>

_Amores, estou vendo através dos reviews que vocês estão super _revoltadas_ com o comportamento do Sasuke._

_Ah! Lembro que também fiquei assim... _Tenso_ né._

_Meninas, aviso, Sasuke age como um cretino durante um_ bom tempo_ hein... As coisas ainda ficarão mais... _tensas.

_No entanto, _dias melhores chegarão =)_ *prometo*  
><em>

_Tanto para ele quanto para ela =)_

_ (E pra gente também né, afinal somos nós quem sofremos horrores a cada ida e vinda do enredo ne! hehe)_

_Bom, flores, vamos que vamos, aproveitem mais um cpt traduzido com carinho procês ;D_

**..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Para Chris96 e Bela21<em>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Sétimo Capítulo **

**O Confronto**

**.**

**.**

- Sakura.

Ela abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi um tornozelo envolto numa bandagem. - Hmm? - Esfregou os olhos cansados. Sonolenta, levantou a cabeça para olhar para quem a havia acordado. - Oh ... Sasuke ... - murmurou.

Ele olhou para ela fixamente. - É confortável dormir no chão? - perguntou, sua voz não deixando nenhuma dúvida de que sua pergunta não fora feita em tom de brincadeira ou algo do tipo.

.

Sakura sentou-se e esfregou a cabeça, que nesse momento estava zumbindo. - Ontem eu estava tão cansada, acho que adormeci aqui... - Respondeu rapidamente, mas ele não parecia interessado em suas explicações.

Ela se levantou, tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça. - É ótimo que você esteja de volta tão cedo, Sasuke. Como foi a sua primeira missão como um ANBU?

.

Na verdade, apenas uma olhadela para ele teria sido explicação suficiente.

Ele não tinha um arranhão sequer e suas roupas estavam completamente limpas. No entanto, respondeu rapidamente. – Um sucesso.

.

Sakura suspirou interiormente.

Como ela odiava quando ele agia assim. Ela lançou um olhar para fora da janela, notando, a partir da posição do sol, que era mais ou menos por volta do meio-dia. - Uhm, você já sabe quando terá que deixar a Vila para sua próxima missão?

Em vez de uma resposta, ele apenas balançou a cabeça num_ não_. Algo chamou sua atenção, em seguida, e ele torceu o nariz. - Você andou bebendo? - Perguntou num tom quase que nauseado.

- Oh. - Ela baixou a cabeça imediatamente. - Nós estávamos comemorando um pouco e eu subestimei o efeito do álcool, eu acho.

- Hn. - Ele passou pela moça e entrou no quarto.

.

Mas logo em seguida, Sakura se lembrou porque tinha estado tão deprimida no dia anterior e seguiu-o. - Sasuke, espere um segundo. Eu tenho que falar com você.

- Agora não. Estou tentando descansar um pouco, ok? - E removeu a maior parte de seu equipamento e uniforme e afundou-se na cama com um suspiro exausto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Isso é importante! - protestou furiosamente. - Eu soube que você esteve conversando com Tsunade sobre mim! - Até mesmo isso não provocou qualquer alteração ao rosto sempre impassível do Uchiha. - Você disse a ela pra me transferir pra a Academia?

- Sim.

.

Sakura teve um momento muito difícil tentando manter a compostura. - Que diabos estava pensando? Como você se atreve a decidir uma coisa tão importante sem falar comigo?

Ele afrouxou as bandagens em torno de seus tornozelos e respondeu calmamente: - Não é possível adivinhar o por quê? Se tudo correr como planejado, em breve você vai estar grávida. - Ele a olhou nos olhos. - Você acha que eu vou deixar que trabalhe como ninja enquanto está grávida de um herdeiro Uchiha?

Sua calma a deixava ainda mais irada. - E sobre os meus sentimentos? Não tenho o direito de tomar minhas próprias decisões?

- Estava planejando sair em missões com uma barriga enorme? - perguntou secamente. - Talvez como um guarda-costas? Na gravidez? Aposto que nossos clientes ficariam muito estimulados com isso. - Seu sarcasmo cortante era quase insuportável. - Você é minha mulher e eu tenho que ter certeza de que está segura.

- Eu ... eu entendo isso! - Ela gritou. - Mas a questão é que você não pode decidir isso sem me perguntar primeiro! Eu não sou sua propriedade, Sasuke! Eu tenho minha própria vontade e se você se atrever a tomar decisões por mim novamente, então ...

- Então o quê? - Olhos de ônix voltaram-se para ela perigosamente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lágrimas de raiva encheram seus olhos.

Não conseguia segurar por mais tempo. Ela se moveu para esbofeteá-lo, mas ele pegou o pulso feminino com facilidade. Mas a pior parte era aquele sorriso arrogante nos lábios dele. – CRETINO! - gritou histericamente, livrando-se do enlace dele. Antes que ele pudesse fazer uma outra observação sarcástica, a kunoichi saiu pela porta e do apartamento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura desceu as escadas e saiu do prédio, lágrimas de raiva escorrendo pelo rosto, porque não havia nada que pudesse fazer senão chorar.

Ela estava tão absorta no auge de sua raiva que não estava prestando atenção ao seu redor e acabou dando um encontrão em uma pessoa que estava prestes a entrar no edifício.

.

O impacto afetou seu equilíbrio e ela caiu para trás, mas alguém tão rapidamente a pegou pelos braços antes que pudesse tombar no chão. - Ora, ora, Sakura, estamos com um pouco de pressa hoje? - Ouviu uma voz dizer brincalhona tão logo ela abriu os olhos.

- Kakashi-sensei ... - murmurou, rapidamente enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos para que ele não a visse chorando. - Eu não estava prestando atenção, me desculpe.

- Você parece perturbada, qual é o problema?

.

A julgar pelo brilho no único olho visível do homem, Sakura pôde ter certeza que ele estava sorrindo sob a máscara.

Kakashi era um excelente professor e um excelente guerreiro, mas ela nunca o tinha visto como sendo do tipo com o qual você poderia falar sobre seus problemas _afetivos_. Ele não parecia tão confiável com aquele exemplar de Icha Icha Paradise sempre a tira colo.

.

O shinobi pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos, então assegurou-lhe rapidamente: - Você pode confiar em mim, eu não vou contar a ninguém. Teve uma briga com Sasuke? - Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta. - Você quer conversar sobre isso? - Balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Você quer que eu te leve de volta lá pra cima pra que possa falar com ele? - Mais uma vez, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

.

Kakashi suspirou. - Vocês mulheres são realmente difíceis. Bem, venha comigo, não deve vagar por aí dessa forma. - Sakura só então percebeu que ela não havia mudado de roupa nem tomado banho desde ontem. Ela tinha certeza que sua aparência estava um lixo agora.

Claro, não fazia idéia que Kakashi estava se referindo apenas aos seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

Em qualquer caso, balançou a cabeça e seguiu seu ex-sensei até o apartamento dele.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O apartamento parecia completamente diferente do que ela esperava.

De alguma forma Sakura tinha certeza que Kakashi estaria cercado por equipamentos Ninja ou cartazes obscenos de Icha Icha Paradise. Mas sua sala de estar era na verdade bem normal. Do que podia ser visto, quem o visitasse nem diria que era um shinobi poderoso que morava ali. Ela nem sequer viu uma reles kunai em lugar algum.

Ele desapareceu na cozinha por um momento e lhe trouxe um copo d'água antes de sentar-se junto a ela no sofá. - O que aconteceu?

.

No começo ela não queria falar com ele, mas precisava desesperadamente de alguém para conversar. Então começou lentamente: - Essa coisa sobre ser transferida pra academia ... Eu não sabia nada sobre isso. Sasuke decidiu sem me perguntar nada.

Ela esperou que Kakashi defendesse o Uchiha, mas ele suspirou. - Eu imaginei. - O jounin parecia estranhamente preocupado; sua expressão severa realmente não lhe caia bem. - Sakura, posso te dar um conselho?

- Uh ... sim ... claro… - gaguejou. Ela não tinha certeza porque ele ficou tão sério de repente.

.

- Você deveria romper com Sasuke o mais rápido possível.

.

.

**Continua em breve.  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Uhm... Kaka-sensei fala sem rodeios ne *adoro homens de atitude*<em>

_Bom, minha pergunta é:_Como será que Sakura vai reagir a isso?

_Neh, digam vocês: Deixem **reviews** ;D_

_Nos vemos em breve,_

_lembro que: decidi postar cpt _adiantado_ de Em Nove Dias, portanto, "as cenas do cpt seguinte" não serão enviadas ok.  
><em>

_Bjito_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps<strong>: Gomen por eventuais** re**postagens_

_**Pps:** Respondendo** Pms** hoje à noite/amanhã de manhã (no máxmo) ;D  
><em>

_**Pps**: Respondendo** reviews** de Frozen na próxima postagem ;)_

_**Ppps**: À Wonderje: Flor, fica tranquila, como você mesma pontuou "eu não perderia tempo em uma fanfic que não valesse o _tempo_". E sim, Frozen vale, e _muito_. O comportamento do Sasuke (bastard) e toda a tensão entre eles será 'explicada/'justificada'/etc&tal' num momento futuro (lá pra meados da fic). Por isso, fique de boa. A fic é tensa, mas muito_ bonita_, um ótimo escrito. E sim, apesar de toda tensão do decorrer da trama, teremos um final feliz *spoiler*._

_**Ppps:** à I_ndy Cerejinha_: F__lor! Menina, eu perdi teu endereço de email *gomen* (vc está na lista da Hime?). Procurei a beça no meu Gmail, mas não encontrei ); Flor, passa pra mim teu endereço de novo que te coloco na lista de 'alerta' ok ;D__  
><em>


	9. Sasuke's wounds

**_*Cpt NOVO*_**

* * *

><p><em>(<em>Warning_: Esse cpt tem zilhares de _**notas**_ da tradutora. *a maioria composta de 'boberinhas'/apanha* _

_Mas também tem  
><em>

Agradecimentos_, _FAQ_ e um _pedido pessoal para a Bela_, *flor, leia-o, onegai heheh*_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_.  
><em>

_Ok, bonitas, voltamos com mais um cpt._

_ Yeah, overdose de fanfics, tudo bem pra vocês?_

_ ; D_

_Bom, devo lembrar que decidi postar as fanfics : _**Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Heart**s_ & a série** As SasuSaku da Ice** concomitantes à _Frozen_ por se tratarem de fanfics cujo teor são totalmente diversos. _

_.  
><em>

_Com a fic _Frozen_, vocês derramarrão algumas lagriminhas D; _

_Com _OBH**and**HH_, sentirão um calorzinho no peito, um comichão ali outro aqui e uma sensação de conforto e paz._

_Com as _SasuSaku da Ice_,vocês irão rir de montão. _

_(sentiram a diferença dos focos?)_

_.  
><em>

_Portanto, essa "enrolação" toda que fiz aí em cima foi pra dizer: Procurem ler Frozen e **logo em seguida** uma **one shot de humor**. *isso é sério* Conselho de amiga hein._

_Há alguns cpts de Frozen que dá vontade de esganar certos personagens, portanto, amenizem esse sentimento lendo algo engraçado depois. *conselho, repito*_

_._

_._

_Agradeço mil vezes pelos _**comentários**_ das senhoritas lindas, estou respondendo ainda _hoje/amanha_ e comento algumas _perguntas frequentes_ lá na nota final. _

_._

_Bom, agora é só aproveitar._

_Mas cuidado, _tensão máxima_ nesse cpt. *e a partir de agora, modifico _oficialmente_ a classificação para _**M**_*_

_**Não** há hentais gráficos, faço isso simplesmente por... precaução._

_Mas repito,** há cenas fortes** no cpt 8. *preparem-se*_

_._

_bom... agora: Aproveitem._

_(Oh sim, lembrem-se que a Sakura de frozen **não** é a do Shippuden, ela NÃO chegou a treinar com Tsunade, ok)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Chris96 e Bela21<br>_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Oitavo Capítulo:**

**As feridas de Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>- Você deveria romper com Sasuke o mais rapidamente possível.<p>

Sakura não podia acreditar no que ouvia. - O quê? - gritou. - Sensei, como você pode dizer algo assim?

– Não é brincadeira, Sakura. Eu realmente gosto do Sasuke, mas no momento estou mais preocupado com você. Ele não é bom pra você.

.

Ela não conseguia encontrar nada para dizer a seu favor; aquele conselho estranho tinha sido muito surpreendente. - Eu ... não entendo ...

- Eu não sou burro, Sakura. Você ainda nem passou tanto tempo assim ao lado dele mas já foi o suficiente pra te fazer mudar. Estive conversando com Ino, Naruto e outros.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aquilo foi bastante inesperado também.

Kakashi não era o tipo que se preocupava com os outros. Em qualquer caso, ela poderia imaginar o que Ino lhe dissera. - Sensei, o que eu disse a Ino aquela noite foi apenas uma brincadeira ...

Ele a ignorou completamente. - Não tente me enganar. Estive te observando e definitivamente Sasuke não está sendo bom pra você. Eu não estava pensando em julgá-lo tão rapidamente, mas agora acho que é melhor se você sair dessa situação o mais rápido possível. Com promessa ou sem promessa, você deve deixá-lo.

- Você sabe sobre isso? - Ela murmurou.

- Sasuke me disse. Ele não se importa como você se sente sobre isso. Sasuke só pensa em si mesmo. Sakura, se deseja ser infeliz, então permaneça assim, mas isso vai acabar em uma tragédia, se vocês dois continuarem dessa forma. Assim como foi com a família de Sasuke. - Ela queria ouvir mais sobre o assunto, então ele prosseguiu. - Eu deveria ter te avisado desde o começo, mas sinceramente achei que você poderia ajudá-lo.

- Ajudá-lo? Do que você está falando?

.

O olhar do shinobi obscureceu. - Sasuke mudou. Ele deve ter sido ferido profundamente. Ele não quis nos contar o que aconteceu durante sua luta contra Itachi, mas não há dúvida de que_ algo_ importante aconteceu. Itachi deve ter dito ou feito alguma coisa. Quando Sasuke lhe pediu em casamento, eu pensei que talvez ele estivesse começando a se recuperar. Pensei que você talvez pudesse ajudá-lo a deixar tudo pra trás e esquecer seu passado de uma vez por todas.

Ela teria gostado de poder discordar, mas ele estava certo. Sakura também havia notado como Sasuke havia mudado após a batalha. E ela não tinha sido capaz de mudar nada até agora.

- Talvez seja tarde demais pro Sasuke. Mas não é tarde demais pra você. Se ficar com ele, ele irá te destruir e você se tornará tão fria quanto ele. Se esperar muito tempo, você vai ficar grávida e depois será tarde demais pra deixá-lo. Por favor, termine agora enquanto ainda é possível.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era difícil ouvir tudo isso. O que Kakashi disse fazia sentido, mas havia coisas que a faziam retroceder. Sua promessa, era uma delas, mas também o amor antigo que ainda a ligava a Sasuke. E o seu desejo de ajudá-lo.

E Kakashi parecia silenciosamente entender aquilo. - Basta pensar nisso, ok?

.

Sakura de repente sentiu-se enjoada.

Ter de ouvir esse tipo de conselho de Kakashi era perturbador. - Por que está fazendo isso? – Perguntou.

Ele se inclinou e beijou sua testa - através do tecido de sua máscara. - Porque eu estou preocupado com você, Sakura-chan.

.

Sakura corou profundamente e balbuciou: - Eu vou ... vou sair pra uma caminhada e talvez volte pra casa quando Sasuke não estiver por lá ... O-obrigada pela ajuda .. - E deu-lhe um sorriso fraco e praticamente fugiu dele.

Quando a moça se foi, Kakashi riu suavemente. – Kawaii. - E sua expressão mudou. - Kawaii demais para alguém como Sasuke.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por mais que soubesse no que resultaria, Sakura voltou para casa.

Ela tinha esperança de que ele já teria ido embora, mas Sasuke estava deitado na cama descansando um pouco. Bem, ele não iria dormir agora ... primeiro ela tinha que falar com ele. Kakashi estava certo, pois eles não podiam mais continuar assim.

.

Sakura se posicionou na frente da cama e disse em voz alta - Sasuke, nós ainda não terminamos.

Ele abriu os olhos para olhar ela. - O que você quer? - murmurou e se sentou.

- Eu quero que você me escute. - A moça respondeu com raiva. Ele não disse nada, mas ofereceu-lhe um olhar de expectativa. - Sasuke, não podemos continuar assim. Promessa ou não, eu não vou deixar você interferir na minha vida desse jeito de novo.

O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha e respondeu cinicamente: - Estamos casados, certo? É a _nossa_ vida agora. Eu só queria proteger você.

- Sim, certo! - Ela gritou. - Não há nenhum _nós_ e você sabe muito bem disso, Sasuke, você não dá a mínima pra mim. Você não me perguntou sobre o que eu achava sobre se tornar um ANBU então eu vou dizer mais uma vez: Eu não vou deixar você fazer algo como isso de novo. Da próxima vez eu vou ...

.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e perguntou zombeteiramente. - Você vai o quê? - Sua arrogância a deixava ainda mais irritada. _Inner_ Sakura já estava furiosa.

- Da próxima vez eu vou terminar com você, entendeu? - Ela gritou com ele.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura esperava por sua reação habitual, no entanto, ele se levantou da cama e se posicionou na frente dela, olhando perigosamente em seus olhos verdes. De repente, a moça se sentiu muito pequena comparada a ele. - Guarde suas ameaças. - sussurrou. - Se você quisesse se divorciar já teria feito isso há muito tempo.

.

_Inner_ Sakura gritava: _É isso aí!_ _NÃO ATURE MAIS ISSO! _

_.  
><em>

Sakura engoliu em seco a sensação incômoda no estômago e olhou de volta para ele. – Escuta aqui! - Rosnou, pressionando o dedo indicador no peito dele. - Eu não sou sua propriedade e exijo ser tratada com respeito. - Provavelmente foi só a surpresa inicial que o fez dar um passo para trás. Ela diminuiu a distância entre eles de novo e levou o indicador ao peito masculino novamente, enfatizando cada palavra dita. - E se você não me tratar como sua esposa em TODOS os aspectos ou me fazer algo assim novamente, eu vou pedir o divórcio no mesmo dia e _então você poderá se casar com Ino e ter um monte de pirralhos Uchiha arrogantes como ela!_ - A kunoichi gritou essa última parte com todo o fôlego de seus pulmões.

.

A expressão de surpresa rapidamente desapareceu de suas feições e ele bateu na mão dela para afastá-la. - Eu não vou deixar você me chantagear, entendeu? - Disse o moço em um tom perigosamente baixo, fazendo, por sua vez, com que Sakura desse um passo atrás. - Você sabia exatamente com o que estava lidando. Se tem algum problema com a maneira como as coisas são, então volte pros seus pais, mas não me incomode mais com seus problemas ridículos! Você é ainda mais estúpida do que eu pensei que fosse. Realmnte pensou que eu seria dependente de você em qualquer aspecto?

.

Essa foi a última gota.

Sakura sussurrou um palavrão nada bonito para ele, que veio diretamente de sua _Inner_, a mesma _Inner_ que queria dar um belo de um soco naquela _carinha Uchiha_. Bom, ele a pegou antes que ela pudesse atingi-lo (é claro), assim como da última vez, mas desta vez Sakura não cometeu o erro de ser surpreendida por isso. Em vez disso, ela levantou o joelho, visando atingir virilha masculina ... mas ele era rápido demais para isso também e bloqueou o joelho da moça com sua mão livre.

Sasuke então a soltou abruptamente e desapareceu de sua vista apenas para reaparecer ajoelhado na frente dela, onde girou e golpeou as pernas dela fortemente.

.

Sakura caiu no chão, mas ainda não estava disposta a desistir. – Cretino! - gritou, tentando levantar-se. No entanto, ele a pressionou no chão e dentro de um instante estava escorando seus quadris, apertando-lhe os pulsos até os forçar contra o chão.

– Solta! - A moça gritou, contorcendo-se debaixo dele, mas ele só balançou a cabeça em um 'não'.

Sakura, por sua vez, teve que aceitar que era inútil lutar contra a força do Uchiha e por isso acabou por desistir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O silêncio encheu a sala e a única coisa que podia ser ouvida eram suas respiração rápidas e pesadas.

Sakura tinha superado a si mesma, porque tinha colocado muito poder em seus golpes, mas pelo menos Sasuke também ficou bastante desgastado depois disso. A razão podia ser que tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão cansativa, mas ainda assim isso era um pequeno triunfo para ela ver que havia um limite para a força do Uchiha também.

.

- Você já se acalmou? - Ele perguntou friamente e ela fez uma careta. - Ok, então me escute. Eu não vou decidir coisas que não são da minha conta a partir de agora, mas em troca você não irá interferir nas minhas coisas também. - Ela não respondeu. - Eu não vou deixar você me chantagear. Se quer me deixar, tudo bem, eu não vou te parar. Nunca forcei você a nada, lembra? Mas vou apreciar se você mantiver sua promessa.

- Mentiroso. - a moça murmurou tristemente. Sua raiva se foi e só havia uma tristeza deprimente em seu peito. Ela não queria nada dele, de qualquer maneira, de todo modo ele parecia pronto para substituí-la com outra pessoa se ela o deixasse. - Por favor, me deixe ir. - sussurrou.

Mas ele não deixou.

Em vez disso, perguntou. - O que você espera de mim, Sakura? Você sabia desde o início com o que estava lidando. Eu não posso e nunca vou sentir nada por você.

- Por que eu? – Perguntou. - De todas as mulheres, por que você veio pedir logo a mim? Por que não Ino ou qualquer outra _fangirl_? Será que é porque eu a única estúpida o suficiente pra me guardar pra você?

Ele franziu o cenho. Sakura bufou. Será que ele não sabe disso?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ino se entregou a Shikamaru aos 16 anos e eles ainda estavam em uma espécie de relacionamento estranho e no final de apenas alguns meses terminavam e voltavam novamente.

As outras _fangirls_ tinham todas finalmente encontrado um bom namorado que lhes trouxera novamente sua vontade de amar.

Claro, Sasuke ainda era o cara mais famoso de toda a Vila, mas suas fangirls antigas, aquelas que o vira crescer, já haviam desistido dele eventualmente. Somente Sakura não tinha conseguido deixar sua paixão ingênua de lado mesmo após todo esse tempo. Ela sempre se guardou para ele, esperando que ele acabaria por mudar e retornar seus sentimentos.

Mas neste momento, Sakura percebeu que ela provavelmente não era tão inteligente quanto sempre pensou que fosse.

- Eu sou tão idiota. - disse mais para si mesma do que para ele. - Eu deveria ter me entregado pelo menos uma vez pro Lee-san ou pro Naruto. Então talvez assim, hoje eu soubesse o que é realmente estar com um homem. Um homem que realmente gosta de mim.

.

Sasuke ignorou aquilo e disse: - Eu te pedi em casamento porque você acreditou em mim. Porque estava lá por mim quando todo mundo tinha ido embora. É por isso.

- Em outras palavras, porque eu sou idiota, certo? Porque você sabia que eu não podia me recusar a qualquer pedido seu. Agora me deixe ir, por favor. - Desta vez, ele obedeceu e levantou-se silenciosamente. Sakura sentou-se e esfregou os pulsos doloridos. Ela se sentia cansada. Havia perdido o controle da situação há muito tempo e não sabia como lidar com ele em seu estado atual.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para seu alívio, Sasuke anunciou que estava indo treinar por um tempo.

Ele saiu de casa e ela se sentiu estranhamente aliviada. Pois é, eles já tinham atingido um estado em que ela ficava feliz sempre que ele a deixava sozinha.

Sakura se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha. Não tinha comido em cerca de 24 horas. Abriu a geladeira, mas não sentia muita fome, sempre que estava de mau humor não conseguia comer nada. Ela estava prestes a fechar a geladeira, quando seu olhar vagou sobre uma garrafa de vinho. Sasuke a tinha trazido há um tempo atrás e ela imaginou que provavelmente tinha sido um presente ou algo assim. Ele nunca bebia qualquer bebida alcoólica, por isso a garrafa ainda estava intocada.

.

Sakura lembrou-se da forma como se sentiu depois de beber muito na festa de Naruto.

Por um tempo, seus problemas e tristezas foram migrando para tão longe e, independentemente da dor de cabeça que viria depois, esse sentimento de alívio momentâneo era bom demais para ser ignorado. Ela pegou a garrafa e tomou um gole. Não tinha um gosto tão bom, mas era algo que prometia fazê-la esquecer suas preocupações por um tempo ...

.

Bebeu um pouco mais. _Repugnante_. No entanto, tomou outro gole.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando Sasuke voltou para casa à noite, a garrafa estava vazia.

E Sakura estava bêbada.

.

Ao entrar no quarto, Sasuke pareceu notar alguma coisa. E torceu o nariz.

Quando Sakura levantou-se meio trêmula e desejou-lhe uma _"boa noite"_, ele já sabia o que estava acontecendo. - Você está bêbada. - disse sem qualquer emoção em sua voz.

Com um enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto, ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço masculino. - Sim eu estou, Sasuke-kun. Como foi o seu diiiiiia?

Ele a empurrou. - Vou acabar te encontrando dormindo na porta de novo pela manhã? - perguntou, retirando as sandálias - Sakura, me solte.

.

Sem motivo aparente, ela começou a rir, só porque sentia vontade de fazê-lo e Sasuke desapareceu para a cozinha para fazer algo simples para comer.

Enquanto isso, Sakura passou um tempo na cama, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável e resmungando incoerentemente para si mesma. Era quase engraçado. Ela estava morta de bêbada e mesmo assim esse fato não havia mudado a expressão estóica no rosto dele. Talvez nada pudesse causá-lo choque ou raiva.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando a moça se cansou de esperar, foi para o banheiro e tentou pentear o cabelo com os dedos de forma desajeitada.

E então, se despiu completamente, deu uma última olhadela para seu reflexo no espelho, dando um sorriso para si mesma e voltando em seguida para o quarto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke já estava sentado na cama e despindo-se.

No momento em que ela entrou no quarto, completamente nua, ele realmente pareceu surpreso por _um momento_. Em seguida, sua expressão ficou estóica novamente e ele perguntou - O que diabos você está fazendo?

.

Algo dentro dela gritou.

Talvez fosse sua voz interior. Mas a cabeça de Sakura sentia-se tonta, tudo era tão fácil, tão sereno ...

Ela foi até a cama e sentou-se no colo do moço. - Qual é o problema, Sasuke-kun? Era isso o que você queria de mim, não é? Você quer fazer bebes, e, bem, não vai conseguir se não dormir comigo, certo? Não estou grávida ainda. Devemos continuar então. - Ele virou a cabeça quase que em repulsa quando ela tentou lhe beijar. - O que há com os seus planos, Sasuke-kun? - provocou. - Você queria restaurar o clã Uchiha, não é? - Ela nem sabia porque o estava provocando assim.

Algo a alertou que estava indo longe demais, mas Sakura ignorou.

Ele olhou para ela e disse: - Você está certa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

De repente a moça se viu deitada com as costas pressionadas na cama, com os braços pressionados acima da altura da cabeça. Aqueles ônix a fitavam friamente. Sua outra mão agarrou o seio esquerdo da moça enquanto ele ainda estava segurando-a fortemente no lugar com a outra mão.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura tinha conseguido o que queria, mas agora ela não se sentia tão bem com isso.

Em apenas um único segundo, seu humor mudou e a moça sentiu um pesar incrível no peito. - Sasuke, me deixa ir. - choramingou. - Eu não quero isso.

- Você tem que se decidir, Sakura. - o rapaz murmurou em seu ouvido.

Era óbvio, pelo tom de sua voz, que ele agora estava tentando provocá-la como ela o tinha provocado.

Sua mão desceu para o vale entre as pernas dela e Sakura emitiu um grito assustado.

- Sasuke, pare com isso! Eu não quero! - Chorou. Sua voz soou fraca e trêmula.

**Ele não parou. **

Sakura desistiu de protestar.

Ela não resistiu quando ele não a deixou ir.

Sasuke soltou seus pulsos eventualmente, e em vez de tentar fugir, ela ficou ali, submissa, passiva, olhando para fora da janela.

As estrelas estavam tão belas hoje à noite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Enquanto o Uchiha afastava as pernas dela, Sakura tentou encontrar uma razão pela qual o amava e a cada estrela no céu ela tentava achar tal razão. Primeira: _Seus olhos; _Segunda:_ Seu cabelo negro; _Terceira:_ sua força; _Quarta: _ sua lealdade ; _Quinta:_ sua frieza ; _Sexta :_ sua bondade, _escondida sob todo o ódio; Sétima_: sua amizade ; _Oitava:_ pelo garoto assustado que ele é._

_.  
><em>

Quando Sakura retirou seu olhar das estrelas para voltar olhar para ele, _olhar para_ a maneira como ele estava deitado em cima dela, transando com ela sem a fitar nos olhos, Sakura percebeu que seus ônix ainda eram bonitos.

E que ele ainda era bonito.

Mas que todo o resto que ela havia amado sobre ele no passado simplesmente se fora. **Acabara.**

.

Ela não conseguia mais olhar para aquele belo rosto sem pensar em toda a dor que ele havia lhe causado.

Seu olhar vagou de volta para a janela onde as estrelas ainda estavam brilhantes.

.

.

E lentamente, Sakura percebeu que tinha começado a odiar Sasuke.

.

.

**Continua.**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

_Ok, meninas, **como vocês estão**...?_

_Eu sei, isso foi muito triste, de acabar com as esperanças no _ser humano_ ne... ai ai_

_O que vocês acharam? *e por favor, não queiram me matar, sou uma reles tradutora hehe*_

_Quero saber como estão reagindo com o decorrer da história, se estiver muitoooo tenso, eu posso postar com uma frequencia _menor_... _

_Os **comentários das senhoritas** são o que **ajustarão** meu **calendário de postagem para Frozen**, ok._

_.  
><em>

_Bom, amores, **reviews** são amigos ;D (deem de presente :D)_

_Beijo beijo_

_Hime. _

_(e sim, nos vemos em breve)_

* * *

><p><em>Ah sim, antes de ir gostaria de <em>**agradecer**_ algumas pessoas lindas que farão projeto com a Hime esse ano:_

_- Chris96_

_- Strikis_

_- Bela21_

_Meninas, vocês são lindaaaas, arigatou por aceitarem o convite. Estou muito feliz com a nossa parceria viu ;D_

_*Arigatou*_

_.  
><em>

_Agradeço também a _Strikis_ por betar a fanfic **Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts**._

_A mocinha se disponibilizou lindamente a me ajudar com essa fanfic uma vez que _já a conhece de longa data_ e tem altas dicas de revisão. Menina, ARIGATOU!  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_E fazer um **pedido pessoal** à _Bela_: _

_Bela, talvez pudesse usar aquela ajuda de BetaReader a partir do cpt 10 de _**The window**_. Menina,  
>aquela fic dá um trabalhoooooooooooooo ( que por sinal, terá att muito em breve ;D) Se no final do ano (sim, <strong>final de 2012<strong>, será mais ou menos quando recomeçarei os 40% restantes da tradução) vc estiver disponivel, onegai, ajude a hime. *sim, dá trabalho. Pra tu ter idéia, terminei na semana passada o cpt 10 e 11 e CARACA, tipooooooo, mais de 10.000 palavras só o cpt 10! *serio, quase tive um colapso*_

Bela, beta pra hime a partir **do meio** de **The window**. Betaaaaaaaaaaaa pra eu! *onegai*

heheh

...

* * *

><p><strong>E respondendo algumas FAQ:<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**1)** Hime, pode avisar quando terá postagem?

Claro. Tenho uma lista de divulgação das minhas fics/trad, todo mês a lista rola na net e avisa sobre cpts novos. Deixem seus **email**s (por extenso) via **review** que add ou peço à Angel para fazê-lo ;D

.

**2)** Frozen tem final feliz?

Sim. Há um final feliz, por isso, não fiquem aflitas =)

.

**3)**Quando será a próxima postagem?

Dêem uma olhadinha no calendário de postagens da Hime lá no meu perfil. Tem um monte de infos pra vocês ;D

.

**4)** me add no Facebook/orkut/msn/e afins?

Galera, taí uma coisa na qual não sou muito ligada.

**Não** uso msn, meu facebook é morto - virou fantasma (juro, eu criei na época sem querer **D;**) e o orkut tá disponível no meu perfil (mas também é outra coisa que **não** ligo muito...). Se quiserem me encontrar, melhor caminho é **email**/**Pm**/**review**. Respondo sempre, ok. (se eventualmente não o fizer, puxem minha orelha, porque provavelmente foi um lapso hehe)

...

Bom, que me lembre, era só. Qq pergunta, fiquem à vontade. O **espaço de review** taí pra isso =)


	10. Endless

_Oi, pessoas!_

_Voltamos e sim, com um cpt tenso (talvez até mesmo mais tenso que o anterior - ou não?)  
><em>

_Bom, vamos que vamos,_

_cpt 9 e avante!_

_._

_(lembrando que uma one-shot da Ice já foi postada ontem para fazer vocês rirem depois de um cpt tão tenso como este...)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Para Chris96 &amp; Bela21<em>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo IX **

Endless

_Sem fim_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Semanas se passaram sem qualquer mudança.

Sakura tinha aceitado seu destino e começou a ensinar na academia sem protestar mais.

Geralmente no período da manhã, estava afastada com seus alunos ou ensinando ao mais novinho da sala de aula. Sasuke ficava em casa em períodos irregulares, era chamado para missões de forma aleatória, às vezes ficaria em casa por dias e depois seria mandado logo em seguida de voltar para casa.

.

Sakura tinha desistido de se aproximar de seu marido ou conversar com ele.

Sasuke estava tão distante quanto sempre estivera, sempre mantendo-a em uma certa distância. Quando chegava em casa à noite e dormia com ela, a moça sempre deixava isso acontecer de forma passiva, no entanto, de jeito nenhum a kunoichi se deixaria engravidar.

Sasuke esperava impacientemente por sua gravidez, mas Sakura não tinha tanta certeza se queria trazer uma criança para esse casamento sem amor.

.

De vez em quando, ela se encontrava com Naruto ou Ino, mas se recusava a falar sobre o que estava acontecendo em casa e seus amigos se sentiam bastante impotentes com isso. Às vezes, alguém iria dizer a ela o quão ruim sua aparência estava, como tinha perdido peso e que devia comer direito, e mesmo que Sasuke desaprovasse, ela ficaria bêbada de vez em quando só para _ficar longe_ de seus problemas por um tempo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Não podia contar a ninguém, e portanto Sakura sentia-se inconsolável.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Um certo dia...<em>

Sasuke se levantou da cama e pegou as calças para se vestir.

Ele se virou e viu Sakura puxar o cobertor sobre seu corpo magro e enterrar-se debaixo dele. Sua esposa havia mudado, até mesmo ele conseguia perceber isso.

Hoje, como sempre, a moça havia deixado que ele tivesse seu prazer com ela e não protestara em seus avanços. No entanto, a mulher ao seu lado permanecera ali, parada, submissa, como um boneco sem vida._ Bom, ao menos não estava bêbada hoje._

_.  
><em>

Ele foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto com água fria.

Quando seu olhar vagou para o espelho, ele congelou. **Ódio**, olhou para si mesmo e sentiu ódio.

Sasuke sabia que o que fizera foi errado. O coração dessa moça estava quebrando e ele aceitou isso numa boa. Só porque ela havia feito uma promessa um ano atrás... _Isso não era justo._ Sakura ansiava por seu amor, mas tudo o que lhe dera foi rejeição.

Ele a estava usando.

.

Sasuke notou a expressão desolada em seus olhos verdes quando havia dormido com ela hoje.

Mas ele precisava de um herdeiro ou então nunca encontraria paz. A morte de Itachi não havia lhe trazido a tão famosa paz de espírito, mas a restauração do clã sim, lhe traria.._. tinha_ que trazer.

Mesmo que tivesse de usar Sakura para isso, ele iria realizar seu sonho.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para sua surpresa, ela já estava dormindo quando ele voltou para o quarto.

Normalmente a moça ficava acordada e adormeceria muito tempo depois dele.

Sasuke hesitou por um momento e então se sentou ao lado dela. Sakura devia estar muito esgotada.

Estava deitada de lado, com os cabelos desgrenhados cobrindo o rosto. Sua boca ligeiramente aberta, uma mão sobre o travesseiro.

Pela primeira vez, o shinobi realmente percebeu como ela era bonita, apesar das mudanças que tinham ocorrido ao seu semblante. Atualmente, Sakura estava muito mais magra e parecia estar sempre exausta. E quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que a vira sorrir?

.

Sasuke levantou o cobertor para deitar-se ao lado dela, mas ela se virou em seu sono, até que ficou deitada com as costas voltadas para o colchão. Ele soltou o cobertor imediatamente e apenas pos-se a observá-la. Viu como seu peito se movia regularmente e sentiu vontade de ficar observando-a nesse instante, vê-la dormir todos os dias.

Ele percebeu que era o único responsável por seu estado atual. Que deveria ter sido aquele a protegê-la. Talvez ..._ talvez_ realmente fosse melhor se de fato ela o deixasse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Momentos mais tarde..._

_.  
><em>

Insegura, Sakura andou até a janela.

Sentiu-se mal durante o dia inteiro, não tinha sido capaz de comer nada. Só bebeu um copo de saquê, mas ainda assim sua cabeça estava tonta. Sentia-se realmente muito mal.

Sasuke estava em casa, preparando-se para uma outra missão, e por isso estava preparando as coisas que levaria consigo. Sakura tinha planejado agir normalmente até que ele houvesse finalmente partido, mas a moça se sentia muito enjoada e cansada demais para bancar a sóbria nesse momento.

.

Para combater as náuseas, ela abriu a janela e debruçou-se no parapeito para inalar um pouco de ar fresco. Não ajudou muito, mas ainda assim sentiu vontade de sentar-se no parapeito da janela de qualquer maneira, segurando-se no madeiramento com ajuda de uma mão livre.

- Em seu estado você com certeza vai cair daí. - Sasuke disse calmamente e ela virou a cabeça para fitá-lo. Não havia preocupação em sua voz. Ele estava segurando sua mochila em uma mão e continuava a fitá-la, esperando por uma resposta. _Hoje ele estava tão bonito com seu uniforme Anbu regular._

Rouca, a moça retrucou: - Por que se importa? Sasuke, você não se importaria nem se eu estivesse morta lá embaixo na rua.

- Você é irritante, Sakura. - respondeu o moço sombriamente. E estas palavras atingiram um ponto vulnerável da kunoichi. Ele disse essas mesmas palavras duas vezes, mas hoje doeu muito mais do no passado, muito, _muito_ mais.

- Por que se casou comigo? - Gritou. - Se eu te incomodo tanto, por que me pediu pra ser sua esposa? Você não pode trazer crianças pra esse casamento! Será que não tem consciência?

.

O rapaz jogou-lhe um olhar indiferente e pôs-se a calçar seus sapatos. - Sasuke! ESPERE! – Ela quis se levantar para alcançá-lo e foi quando Sasuke ficou de pé ligeiro, pronto para partir.

Mas o Uchiha não podia sair assim, não sem antes a moça obter uma resposta.

Então, ela desceu do parapeito da janela num semi-pulo e, quando seus pés tocaram o chão, seu tornozelo torceu e inevitavelmente a moça caiu de cara no chão.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

_Por que tudo dava errado em sua vida? _

Seu tornozelo doía muito. Queria levantar-se quando Sasuke chegou subitamente perto de si, parando em pé bem na frente dela. Aquilo era demais para Sakura. Ela não queria que ele a visse nesse estado. Estava bêbada e miserável, e não conseguia nem se levantar sozinha.

.

- Sasuke ... - chorou e agarrou o tecido de sua calça preta. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto quando olhara para ele. – Me ajuda ... - Ela não se referia a apenas ajudá-la a levantar-se. Estava lhe pedindo ajuda… ajuda para sair desse estado deplorável, de toda essa miséria. Basicamente, só queria sentir o calor da mão dele e, talvez, ser abraçada apenas uma vez mais.

.

Ele olhou para ela, com nada além de frieza em seus ônix.

E então disse: - Patética.

.

Seus olhos verdes arregalaram.

Algo dentro de Sakura quebrou naquele momento.

.

Sasuke livrou o tecido de sua calça do contato da mão feminina e deixou-a ali. Sozinha.

Sakura ouviu a porta bater e então ele já havia ido embora.

A moça passou os braços ao redor de si, enroscando-se numa concha e pôs-se a chorar baixinho.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Este foi o pior momento de sua vida. Havia se humilhado na frente de Sasuke e ele a tinha rejeitado sem qualquer piedade. Finalmente, aquilo foi demais para suportar. - Eu não posso mais ... - choramingou.

E pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade ela permaneceu ali, no chão, e sentia-se exatamente como o que ele a havia chamado ... _patética._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Momentos depois..._

_.  
><em>

Ouviu a porta abrir e alguém delicadamente a embalar em braços fortes. - Sasuke? - sussurrou, embora já soubesse que não poderia ser ele.

- Não, sou eu. - foi a resposta de Kakashi. - Sakura, você não pode continuar assim. Eu vou tirar você daqui pra que possa se recuperar. - Ela queria protestar, mas encontrou-se exausta demais para fazê-lo.

.

Pela primeira vez nas últimas semanas, Sakura sentiu o calor de outra pessoa, alguém que se importava consigo. Ela colocou a cabeça contra o peito masculino e fechou os olhos.

Sentiu-se tonta quando ele a levantou e começou a andar, mas não disse uma palavra sequer.

Como uma criança pequena, Kakashi a levou nos braços e depois de um tempo a moça foi colocada em uma cama aconchegante. - Tente dormir. Falaremos sobre isso amanhã. - disse o homem e ela só fez como lhe foi dito.

.

Exausta, a moça caiu em um sono profundo. Um sono completamente desprovido de sonhos.

_Ela nunca mais os teria._

.

.

**Continua.**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Uhmmmm_

_E então?_

_Sentiram né, o 'relacionamento' SasuSaku vai de pior a decrépito em questão de dias!_

_Bom,  
><em>

_as perguntinhas báscias de hoje são: _

**_Até quando Sakura vai permanecer nesse casamento?_**

**_Kakashi será o 'substituto' do Uchiha?_**

**_Sasuke realmente permitirá que Hatake leve sua 'esposa' consigo assim tão facilmente?_**

_Uhmmmm muitas confusões por aí, e eu quero muitoooo postá-las ainda durante essa férias e a única coisa que vos peço é a **presença das senhoritas** por aqui :_

_ Amores, deixem **reviews** ;D_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._

_(oh sim, minha vontade de postar alguns cpts a mais nessas férias cresceu consideravelmente. Sim, estou mega motivada. Estava pensando em postar até +/- o cpt** 17** de Frozen... Um bom número, não acham? ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Os <strong>ps<strong>:

Os reviews _do pessoal que tem conta ffnet já foram** respondidos** (agradeço muito por eles. Agradeço ainda a todos os anônimos, a todos da lista, a todos do nyah! : ARIGATOU, gente! Vocês são muito fofas!)  
><em>

_**Pps**: Lembrando que a data de postagem da fanfic _Em Nove Dias_ foi adiada para o próximo final de semana devido a certos... percalços (já citados em postagens anteriores...)._

_._

_**Pps:** Os reviews a partir desse cpt serão respondidos daqui 3 postagens._

_._

_**Ppps**: Caso queiram entrar na lista de contatos & divulgação das fics da Hime, enviem-me um email, ok ;D  
><em>

_Email da Hime: _dokugapri**arrouba**yahoo**ponto**de


	11. Truth

_Mais um, pessoas!_

_Que considero como um cpt de 'transição'._

_Bom flores, agradeço de montão sua participação em minhas fics e traduções. You rock ;D_

_._

_(e sim, hoje postarei uma Trad one-shot bem divertida chamada: **NaruBook**, da autora Annie Sparklecakes. Conto com a presença de vocês! Será uma mini-série de **5** fics ao todo. Todas muito divertidas e com postagens ligeiras ;)_

_**Agora sim, aproveitem o cpt =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo X**

**Verdade**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>O sol estava novamente - ou ainda - brilhando alto no céu quando Sakura acordou em um quarto desconhecido.<p>

Ela ainda estava vestindo seu pijama que estava usando ontem. Seu tornozelo esquerdo doeu quando se levantou da cama, mas sua cabeça doía ainda mais. Ela abriu a porta e foi saudada com um animado: - Bom dia, Sakura-chan! Você dormiu como uma bela adormecida.

- Kakashi-sensei ...

- Não me chame assim. Eu não sou mais seu professor. Me chame de Kakashi. - a repreendeu com um sorriso por baixo da máscara. Mas ela não teve a coragem de discutir sobre o assunto. Seu olhar caiu sobre o sofá, onde viu um cobertor e um travesseiro. _Então, ele cedeu a cama para ela e dormiu no sofá_. Sakura sorriu um pouco. _Que fofo da parte dele ... _

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Sentou-se em uma cadeira e ele lhe trouxe um copo d'água. Embora não tivesse ajudado nem um pouco contra a sua dor de cabeça e o enjôo horrível.

Hatake se sentou na frente dela e não disse nada por um tempo. Então, Sakura se sentiu desconfortável de repente. Ele a tinha visto em tal estado... embaraçoso e lamentável. - Sinto muito ... - murmurou a moça.

- Por quê?

- Eu devo ter parecido bastante patética ontem. – explicou-se um tanto depressiva. - Fiquei muito aliviada que você estava lá. Oh ... por que você estava lá de qualquer maneira?

- Na verdade eu queria falar com Sasuke sobre uma missão. - E novamente sua expressão estranhamente obscureceu. - Quando cheguei lá o encontrei saindo de casa e ele me disse pra eu dar uma olhada em você. - Mais uma vez ele parecia estranhamente sério. - Sakura, você finalmente percebeu que eu estava certo? Você tem que deixá-lo. Ele vai te destruir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não teve coragem de dizer qualquer palavra. Queria poder discordar de suas palavras, mas não podia. Porque ele estava certo. Ela já estava à beira de odiar Sasuke.

Kakashi suspirou e se levantou. - Venha comigo.

Sakura olhou para ele. - O quê?

Apenas me siga. Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Obediente, ela o seguiu e ele a levou até o banheiro.

Chegando lá, agarrou-a pelos ombros e colocou-a em frente a um espelho, no entanto Sakura não conseguia olhar para si mesma no reflexo. Ela estava terrível...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi disse a sério:- Olhe para si mesma, Sakura. Você costumava ser tão bonita. Seu sorriso era tão bonito. O que aconteceu com aquele sorriso? Você está muito magra, seus olhos estão sempre vermelhos de tanto chorar e sua pele está pálida. É isso o que você quer?

.

Ele estava certo, cada palavra era verdade. Ela odiava a si mesma. Especialmente aquela aparência amarga em seu rosto que lhe lembrava muito de Sasuke. - Você se lembra quando me disse que gostava de si mesma quando estava com ele? Isso ainda é verdade, Sakura? Você ainda gosta de si mesma, gosta do que se tornou?

Rapidamente ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Não! Eu odeio essa pessoa no espelho. E eu odeio ... ele. O que ele se tornou.

- Então por que você ainda está fazendo isso consigo mesma?

- Eu o amava. E uma parte desse amor permaneceu no meu coração. Não posso deixá-lo. - disse a kunichi com nada mais que sinceridade em seu tom de voz. - Prometi ajudá-lo. Ele sempre lutou por mim. E agora é a minha vez de lutar por ele. Pelos sonhos dele.

- Ele nunca será feliz. Enquanto não conseguir se libertar do passado, até mesmo uma família, um novo clã Uchiha, nem mesmo tudo isso será capaz de ajudá-lo. Você não entende? - Insistiu Kakashi. – Se Naruto estivesse aqui, ele diria o mesmo. Antes de sair em missão ele me disse pra cuidar de você.

Isso explicava porque Kakashi estava agindo tão estranhamente ultimamente.

.

Sakura assentiu. - Eu não tenho certeza do que vou fazer. Não quero voltar pros meus pais. Seria um problema se eu ficasse aqui por um tempo? Só até eu me sentir melhor e capaz de tomar uma decisão.

- Claro que não. Fique o tempo que quiser.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura não se arrependeu de sua decisão de ficar com Kakashi.

Não tendo que ver Sasuke e sofrer ao olhar aqueles olhos frios dele fazia bem a ela.

Na maioria das vezes Kakashi não estava em casa, mas quando estava, conversava com ela, era como se ele realmente se importasse com o que ela tinha a dizer. Pelo menos ele não olhava bem através dela, como se a moça não existisse, como seu próprio marido o fazia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Não havia álcool em sua casa.

No início, ela estava tentada a sair e comprar algumas garrafas, mas então se lembrou porque estava nesta situação. E Sakura não queria acabar assim novamente. Ela nunca mais queria que Sasuke a humilhasse novamente. E por isso jurou nunca mais tocar álcool na sua vida. Não importa o quão doloroso fosse, ela precisava lidar com os problemas sem a ajuda dele.

.

Depois de alguns dias ela começou a comer direito.

Viver com Kakashi era tão relaxante que seu estômago se acalmou e ela ganhou um pouco de peso.

Nesse meio tempo, Naruto voltou para a Vila e lhe ofereceu para ficar com ele, que a kunoichi lhe tinha negado (alegremente). O loiro também disse a ela o quanto parecia estar melhor e que ele estava preocupado com ela. Isso foi bom. Era tão bom ser _vista_ por alguém, ter alguém ao seu lado que se importasse com sua existência.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

É claro que ela não poderia ficar com Kakashi para sempre.

E não poderia ficar com Naruto pois seu apartamento era ainda menor. Sob nenhuma circunstância voltaria para seus pais. E voltar para casa, de volta para Sasuke ... bem, essa era uma questão diferente.

Sasuke não apareceu durante os primeiros dias. Não porque não estivesse em casa ... ele tinha retornado de sua missão depois de dois dias. Mas o rapaz simplesmente não parecia se importar em vir buscá-la de volta. E por um lado, Sakura estava feliz que não tinha que vê-lo.

Mas também era doloroso saber que ele não sentia sua falta ou que nem sequer tentou vir trazê-la de volta para casa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Foi então que na oitava noite após o ocorrido, que o assunto surgiu de volta à tona e havia um certo Uchiha parado bem em frente à porta de Kakashi.

Hatake abriu e quando Sakura ouviu a voz de seu marido, ela congelou no lugar, escondendo-se na cozinha antes que ele pudesse vê-la. Tentou manter-se a calma e simplesmente pô-se a ouvir os dois homens conversando.

.

- Eu sei que ela está aqui. - Sasuke disse impaciente. - Eu quero falar com ela!

- Sim, mas Sakura não quer falar com você. - respondeu Kakashi e Sakura poderia imaginar vividamente seu sorriso arrogante sob a máscara. _Tomara que isso tenha deixado Sasuke realmente irritado. Ele precisava ter um gostinho do seu próprio veneno._

– Me poupe, Kakashi. - Sasuke resmungou. - Eu quero falar com a _minha_ esposa, então saia do meu caminho ou traga ela aqui.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura ainda estava de pé, imóvel na cozinha sem saber o que fazer.

Por um lado queria ouvi-lo. Mas por outro, também estava com medo de enfrentá-lo novamente. Admitindo ou não, Sasuke ainda tinha grande influência sobre a moça.

E enquanto ela ainda estava pensando sobre o que fazer, ouviu Kakashi dizer: - Você deve deixar a Sakura sozinha por um tempo.

- Mantenha seus conselhos para si mesmo, velho. - Sasuke sibilou. Então ele deu, obviamente, um olhar irônico a Kakashi e latiu: - Então diga a _minha_ mulher pzra me deixar saber quando eu estarei _autorizado a incomodá-la novamente. - _ Sakura poderia imaginá-lo nesse momento, podia imaginar sua expressão enquanto ele tomava seu rumo de volta para casa.

Como se para verificar sua teoria, Kakashi fechou a porta. E Sasuke já havia ido embora.

E nesse instante Sakura saiu correndo da cozinha para a sala.

Ela deveria ter saído e conversado com Sasuke. – Sasuke! - gritou sem entusiasmo e correu para a janela. Tudo o que viu foi sua silhueta desaparecendo na esquina mais próxima. Estava chovendo lá fora. O mais provável é que ele já estava encharcado a esse momento.

Kakashi se aproximou dela e perguntou com leve tom de preocupação: - Eu fiz a coisa certa? Ou deveria tê-la deixado falar com ele?

Hesitou um momento e continuou em seguida: - Se ele quiser falar com você pode ir até academia também. - Kakashi deu de ombros. - Embora eu ache que seu orgulho vai mantê-lo longe disso.

– Verdade. - murmurou a kunoichi e colocou os dedos sobre o vidro frio da janela. - Deve ter custado muito pra ele vir até aqui hoje. - Ela inclinou a cabeça contra a janela. - Eu não me entendo mais... Eu o desprezei, mas ao mesmo tempo acho que ainda o amo ... o que devo fazer?

.

.

**continua.**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>A pergunta de um milhão de dólares: O saku-chan deve fazer?<em>

_O que vocês acham?_

_Eu sou suspeita pra opinar, não é segredo nenhum que amo kakasaku... No entantoooo muita água ainda irá rolar debaixo dessa ponte e saku-chan também não é do tipo que desiste facilmente das coisas, ne_

_Mas pergunto a vocês:_

**_ Vale a pena investir nesse Uchiha Sasuke?_**

**_Vocês acreditam que a relação do casal ainda tem algum futuro?_**

_*vai, hime, põe mais lenha na fogueira*_

_Deixem suas opiniões ;D_

_**Reviews reviews reviews** ;D_

_bjitos,_

_nos vemos em breve,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps<strong>: Os reviews assinados de Frozen serão respondidos daqui** 2** postagens ;)


	12. Unfaithful

_Bom amores,__ estamos aí com maiiiiis  
><em>

_Ai ai personas, arigatou viu, adoroooo as senhoritas e seu apoio ;D_

_(angel, arigatou pela força, menina!)  
><em>

_._

_Agora, voltando à **Frozen**._

_O cpt de hoje está:_

_**tenso**;_

_com partes **fofas**;_

_partes **interessantes**;_

_e uma parte **revoltante**..._

_._

_Uhm, curiosas?_

_Então, vamos que vamos, _

_vamos ler =D_

* * *

><p><em>Para Chris96 &amp; Bela21<em>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XI:**

**Unfaithful**

**Infiel**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Depois de Sasuke ter ido embora, Sakura decidiu sair para uma caminhada e, talvez, tentar se distrair um pouco e parar de pensar em seu marido.

Ela não se importava com a chuva, pegou emprestado um casaco de Kakashi e saiu de sua casa de qualquer maneira, ela só precisava de alguns minutos sozinha para colocar a cabeça no lugar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seria melhor se chegasse a uma decisão antes que Sasuke pudesse pegá-la sozinha.

Ela sabia que não podia ficar no apartamento de Kakashi para sempre. Toda esta situação tinha que ser resolvida rapidamente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Então, enquanto Sakura caminhava pela Vila sem rumo, eventualmente, acabou passando pela entrada principal de Konoha e saíra sem ao menos se dar conta disso. Ela não estava pensando em ir muito longe, só queria encontrar um lugar onde tivesse certeza que não seria incomodada.

Talvez se não tivesse estado tão absorta em seus pensamentos, teria notado que alguém a estava seguindo, mas a kunoichi estava perdida demais para ponderar sobre a questão em si.

E esse alguém era ninguém menos do que Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela se aproximou do rio que corria próximo à Vila.

A margem do rio era íngreme e coberta em grande parte com grandes árvores ou arbustos que bloqueavam qualquer entrada para as águas abaixo. No entanto, Sakura encontrou um lugar onde ela poderia olhar para baixo e poder ver claramente as águas que corriam por ali.

.

Perdida em pensamentos, ela pegou uma pedra e a atirou para a água.

A chuva tinha aumentado bastante, mas ela não se importava. Estava preocupada e confusa sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Tantas emoções conflitantes estavam correndo por sua cabeça. Ela estava com raiva de Sasuke, mas ainda mais de si mesma. Ela sabia o que esperar quando concordou em casar com ele. Ele nunca havia mentido para ela ou fingido ser um marido amoroso ou até mesmo de alguma vez ter gostado dela ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma por ainda ter esses sentimentos por ele e por ainda querer ajudá-lo.

.

Com um grito ela jogou outra pedra na água rasa. – Sasuke, seu idiota! - gritou para a noite, sua voz ecoando de volta para si mesma. - Seu idiota, sem emoção estúpido! - Até agora, Sakura não percebera que ele estava olhando para ela a apenas algumas centenas de metros de distância.

Cega pela raiva, ela puxou o anel de casamento de seu dedo e apertou-o em num punho fechado. - Por que eu me casei com você? Por que você me propôs casamento se não me amava? POR QUÊ? - Ela ergueu o braço, preparada para lançar o pequeno objeto na água.

* * *

><p>Sakura só tinha se casado com ele por causa de sua promessa. Ele, de certa maneira, a havia manipulado por causa dessa mesma promessa desde o início. Ela não tinha que aturar isto por mais tempo. E não iria. Kakashi estava certo.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Mas Sakura não terminou o movimento.<p>

Sua coragem a deixou e ela deixou cair a mão para o lado. Olhando para o anel de prata em sua mão, a kunoichi suspirou. - Mas ... você ainda significa muito pra mim, Sasuke. - sussurrou, de uma maneira quase inaudível.

No entanto, no momento em que tentou colocar o anel de volta, de alguma forma ele escorregou por entre os dedos molhados e caiu na lama.

.

Sakura gritou e pulou no chão enlameado em busca do pequeno pedaço de metal sem nem ao menos hesitar. Este anel era precioso. Era um símbolo de que ainda estava conectada a Sasuke. Ela não podia perder _isso,_ não podia perdê-l_o._ Ainda não.

Seus pés escorregaram no chão lamacento e ela caiu da margem bem dentro da água fria.

* * *

><p>Soltou um grito de raiva e tentou sair da água, mas a lama da margem do rio era muito escorregadia e então a moça caiu novamente para trás.<p>

.

A pessoa escondida nas sombras tentou sair para ajudá-la quando de repente outro alguém apareceu do meio da noite muito escura. - Olá? Tem alguém aí? Eu ouvi alguém gritando e ...

- Kakashi? - ela gritou em alívio. - Me ajuda ... não estou conseguindo sair!

- Aí está você, Sakura! - ela o ouviu dizer.

Ele subiu o barranco rapidamente, colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura feminina e puxou-a para fora da água.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ainda estava observando os dois.<p>

Ele queria ajudar sua esposa, mas agora Kakashi estava lá. O Uchiha permaneceu em silêncio, e de onde estava escondido, permaneceu apenas observando os dois.

- Kakashi. - Sakura exclamou: - Estou tão ... tão feliz que você esteja aqui. ... Meus dedos ... sinto como se tivessem congelado por causa dessa droga de água!

- Eu estava procurando por você. - confessou. - Pensei que talvez você tivesse encontrado com Sasuke e vocês dois estivessem brigando novamente. ... Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

.

- Meu Deus, o anel! - Ela gritou e tentou voltar para a lama para procurar por ele. - Eu perdi minha aliança de casamento! Eu tenho que ...

- Sakura! - Kakashi disse severamente. - Agora não, você não vai encontrá-lo na escuridão. Nós vamos procurá-lo amanhã, ok?

- Mas e se ele for levado pela água? - Protestou. - Eu tenho que encontrá-lo!

.

Seus olhos mudaram. De repente, ele quase olhou para ela com simpatia. - Seja razoável, Sakura. Prometo que vou recuperá-lo. Amanhã. Venha, vou levá-la pra casa agora. - Ele se adiantou, mas Sakura não se moveu. - Sakura? Qual é o problema?

-E-eu... não sei ... o que devo fazer? - Enxugou o rosto em frustração quando as lágrimas caíram livremente. Ela não estava mais acostumada a chorar. Mas o que a surpreendeu ainda mais foi quando sentiu Kakashi a puxar para perto e tomá-la num abraço apertado.

Ele não era o tipo que sabia como confortar moças aos prantos.

.

* * *

><p>Por alguns minutos, apenas permaneceram assim, Sakura chorando, enquanto Kakashi esperava pacientemente até que ela se acalmasse um pouco. Eventualmente, ela se soltou e deu um passo para trás. Ele estava coberto de lama em toda parte onde ela encostara.<p>

Sakura murmurou. - Eu sinto muito ... eu te deixei todo sujo.

Ele inspecionou a roupa suja e com um sorriso mascarado olhou para ela. Deu uma risadinha. - Não me mate agora, mas isso realmente me faz lembrar de um capítulo de Icha Icha Paradise. - Ele riu por baixo da máscara e de alguma forma, aquilo foi contagiante. No início, ela sorriu, em seguida, juntou-se a ele e ambos riram juntos no meio de toda aquela escuridão. Era tão bom rir tanto até chorar de alegria.

.

Quando ela finalmente recuperou sua compostura, Kakashi pegou sua mão e disse: - Está ficando frio. Vamos pra casa.

* * *

><p>Não muito longe, escondido atrás das árvores, estava Sasuke observando toda a cena. Ele queria falar com ela mas depois que Kakashi apareceu, a coragem simplesmente se esvaiu.<p>

Quando ambos já estavam fora de vista, foi até onde eles haviam estado e com o sharingan - muito mais hábil do que Kakashi - foi até a margem do rio em busca do anel que Sakura havia perdido.

* * *

><p>De volta ao apartamento, Kakashi e Sakura estavam sentados no sofá.<p>

Depois de um banho quente, Sakura sentiu-se finalmente aquecida e limpa novamente. Kakashi também havia tomado um bom banho e veio ao encontro da moça. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e ela percebeu porque essa cabeleira prateada sempre parecia um emaranhado confuso. Obviamente, ele nem sequer sabia o que era um pente. Ela teve que reprimir um sorriso quando olhou para ele sem seu protetor de testa, mas ainda usando aquela máscara.

.

Imediatamente ele notou seu divertimento. – Fico feliz de ver você sorrir.

- Isso é graças a você. Você me fez rir lá fora e eu me senti tão bem ... eu não riu dessa forma parece que faz uma eternidade.

Isso trouxe os de volta ao tópico que ela estava tentando evitar - _Sasuke_.

Agora sério, mais uma vez Kakashi perguntou: - Você já pensou sobre o que vai fazer em relação ao Sasuke?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Foi bom ter alguém para conversar, mas no final, ela era a única que teria de tomar essa decisão.

- Ele não te merece. - Kakashi disse quebrando o silêncio e ela olhou para ele em admiração.

- Kakashi ...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era sua imaginação ou ele de repente estava sentado um pouco perto demais de si?

- Não se atormente mais. Ele não vai mudar. Existem homens que te tratariam muito melhor se você os desse a chance. - Ela nunca o tinha ouvido dizer coisas tão bonitas e cheia de carinho como essas. Algo nos olhos dele a fez tremer. Pela primeira vez em meses Sakura se sentia ... querida. E ... Desejada.

.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e sem pensar ela levantou o braço e colocou dois dedos em sua máscara. - Posso ...? -

Sakura perguntou suavemente e ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

Lentamente ela puxou a máscara para baixo e, pela primeira vez, pode ver o rosto do seu ex-professor.

* * *

><p>Ela engoliu em seco. Ele era bonito, muito mesmo. O rosto era tão belo quanto o de Sasuke, só que não tinha aquela mesma expressão amarga do Uchiha, em vez disso, um sorriso esboçava belo em seus lábios. Era estranho, mas com um sorriso travesso daqueles, ele quase parecia mais jovem do que Sasuke. Era quase como se fosse o adolescente, e Sasuke o adulto, parecia até que Sasuke já passara e vivera muito mas do que seu ex-sensei.<p>

.

O coração de Sakura batia tão rápido enquanto ela o fitava e o viu se inclinar para frente até que seus rostos ficaram a apenas centímetros de distância e ela podia sentir o calor de seu hálito em seus lábios.

Ele colocou sua mão calejada no rosto feminino e a beijou ternamente.

E ela permitiu que ele o fizesse.

Esse beijo era tão diferente dos beijos de Sasuke. Era cuidadoso e terno e cheio de paixão e desejo. Era incrível. _Então... era assim que um beijo era de verdade?_

* * *

><p>Seus dedos brincavam com seus longos cabelos rosa e a única coisa que havia em sua carícia era afeto e carinho.<p>

.

- Sakura! - A porta foi aberta e quase que imeditamente Sasuke estava de pé no meio da sala. E diante de seus olhos, ele viu que seu ex-professor estava beijando sua esposa.

Abruptamente os lábios dos dois se separaram, mas fora o suficiente para que o Uchiha tivesse visto toda a cena.

.

Sakura olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. – Sasuke… kun ... .- balbuciou. _O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Como ...?_

– Sasuke. - Kakashi disse calmamente: - Eu só queria ...

- Acredite em mim, eu sei muito bem o que você queria. - Sasuke disse friamente. E agarrou Sakura pelo pulso. - Nos dê licença. Preciso falar com a minha _esposa.- _ Ele a puxou rispidamente até que Sakura ficou de pé.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura estava surpresa demais para resistir e apenas o seguiu quando ele a puxou para fora do apartamento de Kakashi. - Sasuke-kun, esse beijo, não significou nada, eu só ...

Ele virou a cabeça para lançar-lhe um gelado. - Eu não me importo.

.

Imediatamente ela se calou. É claro. Ele não se importava com o que ela fazia, mesmo quando ela havia beijado alguém.

Ele nunca se importou, certo?

_Mas então por que ele estava tão irritado?_

_.  
><em>

Sem soltar seu enlace no pulso feminino, ele a arrastou para o seu apartamento e não a soltou até que havia finalmente trancado a porta atrás de si.

A kunoichi livrou-se do enlace masculino e reuniu toda sua coragem para olhar para ele.

.

E nesse momento, ficou quase que curiosa para saber o que ele iria fazer agora.

.

.

**Continua.**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>E aí personas, o que acham?<em>

_Viram só, parte revoltante (na minha opiniao) foi o lance da saku-chan dizer:" sasuke-kun, gomen, esse beijo não significou nada"_

_*tipo, quando eu li, e reli, e li todas as vezes possíveis, ainda me revolto*_

_Mas enfimmmmmmm a fic é sasusaku mesmo, fazer o que ne ahahah *apanha*_

_._

_Agora, amores, digam pra Hime,_

_ o** que acharam da ceninha que o Sasuke fez na casa do Kakashi hein?**_

**_E da cena de ciúme (claro) dele observando saku-chan no rio ao perder o anel de noivado?_**

_**Ou melhor ainda, o que acharam da cena kakasaku?** _

_*agora eu apanho, de certo, ahahah*_

_._

_Amores, deixem-me saber (e nesse cpt estou mega curiosa por suas opiniões)_

_Deixem** reviews** ;D_

_._

_Nos vemos muitooo em breve_

_bjitos_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps<strong>: Reviews de Frozen serão respondidos** amanha**, assim como as Pms e emails ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pps:<strong> eu **não** tive muito tempo pra revisar esse capítulo. Por favor, achando (os muitos) erros de revisão, avisem ;)  
><em>


	13. Don't go

_Vamos que vamos, movimento de leitores aumenta, cpts postados aumentam na mesma medida =)_

* * *

><p><em>É isso aí, pessoas,<em>

_Cá estamos com mais um cpt (adiantado)_

_E bem, as 'características' do cpt são:_

**- Tensão**;

**- Drama;**

**- Angst e  
><strong>

**- Leve**_ (muito leve)_** fofura;**

.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<br>**

**Don't go**

**Não Vá**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke estava sem palavras.

Ele não tinha pensado sobre o que dizer quando havia estourado no apartamento de Kakashi.

Quando vira seu ex-sensei beijando sua esposa, tudo que ele queria era tirá-la de lá. Afinal de contas, ela ainda _era_ sua esposa.

* * *

><p>Ele olhou para ela.<p>

Sakura estava de pé contra a parede com uma expressão desafiadora no rosto, desafiando-o a dizer alguma coisa.

Sasuke limpou a garganta e falou calmamente: - Eu te vi chorando na floresta. Você está infeliz comigo?

- N-não! - ela gaguejou, obviamente surpresa com sua pergunta. - Eu não sei ... é difícil responder a isso, Sasuke.

- Você estava sorrindo pra ele. - disse abruptamente.

- O quê?

- Desde que nos casamos, você não tem sorrido assim, Sakura.

Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão surpresa, mas não disse nada. Sasuke não tinha percebido isso até que havia falado aquelas palavras em voz alta.

Não havia percebido como seu comportamento frio tinha destruído o sorriso dela.

De alguma forma esse pensamento o entristecia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele estendeu a mão para ajeitar alguns fios de seus cabelos cor de rosa.

- Eu gostei do seu sorriso. - disse honestamente e os olhos verdes imediatamente arregalaram. E então ele puxou sua mão de volta. - Eu percebi isso quando te vi com ele. Ele fez você sorrir e também te fez rir. Tudo o que eu fiz foi fazer você chorar. Percebi que não sou bom pra você.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Finalmente ela conseguiu falar. - O que ... o que você está dizendo, Sasuke?

Ele esteve pensado nisso por um longo tempo e realmente havia decidido o contrário.

Mas agora as palavras apenas saiam para fora de seus lábios e já não podia mais pará-las. - Você está livre, Sakura. Vou deixar a Vila pra que você possa ser feliz novamente.

- S-Sasuke, não ...

.

Encolheu os ombros como se isso não fosse nada para ele. - Eu te ludibriei a entrar neste casamento. Pedi coisas impossíveis e você ainda assim manteve sua promessa. Eu aprecio isso, mas o que fiz não estava certo. Eu estava te usando desde o início. Quero fazer as pazes com você. Fique no apartamento durante o tempo que quiser. Não vou voltar por um bom tempo. - Ele se virou e ficou de frente para a porta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No momento em que o rapaz estendera a mão para alcançar a maçaneta, ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura masculina e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele. - Espere, Sasuke-kun. - disse, descansando o rosto nas costas do rapaz.

Ele podia sentir o calor da respiração da moça acariciando sua nuca. – Eu já entendi o fato de que você não me ama. Mas eu ainda te amo, mesmo que ainda não saiba o porquê. Você só me provou que eu estava certa sobre você. Sasuke, você tem um bom coração. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado. Quero realizar os seus sonhos.

.

Pela primeira vez em uma eternidade algo tocou o coração do rapaz.

.

Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas não derramadas queimando em seus olhos e suas mãos tremeram.

Ele simplesmente desejava tomá-la em seus braços.

Finalmente, o Uchiha entendeu como ela se sentia.

* * *

><p>Talvez, com o tempo, seria capaz de retornar esses sentimentos.<p>

Ele abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou: - Obrigado, Sakura.

Ela deu um beijo suave na base do pescoço masculino e, em seguida, soltou o abraço. - Eu quero morar com você de novo, Sasuke. - Quando ele se virou, havia um sorriso na face feminina.

Foi uma bela visão e aquilo era **só** para ele.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Algo veio à mente do moço e ele enfiou a mão no bolso. - Uh, Sakura ... - E tirou algo do bolso e entregou a ela.

Sakura olhou para o pequeno objeto completamente admirada.

- Minha aliança de casamento! Onde você encontrou isso? - Exclamou.

.

Ele evitou seu olhar.

Sasuke não havia planejado confessar que tinha descido até rio para procurar o anel.

Olhando mais de perto, sua aparência desgrenhada e as sandálias cheias de terra endurecida, era fácil adivinhar que o Uchiha tinha descido lá em busca da pequena preciosidade de prata que pertencia a sua mulher. - Uhm ... você conseguiu de volta, era isso o que queria, certo? - murmurou.

.

Ela colocou o anel de volta no dedo. - Muito obrigada, Sasuke-kun. - Antes que o silêncio pudesse ficar desconfortável, Sakura acrescentou: - Acho que eu deveria ligara pro Kakashi e dizer pra ele não se preocupar. -

Sasuke a observou em silêncio enquanto ela ia até o telefone.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele estava bem consciente de que ela não o chamou pelo título de "sensei".

Sasuke odiava o fato de que ela o permitiu beijá-la.

Havia uma dor aguda em seu peito, uma emoção que não conseguia nomear ainda. Em qualquer caso, decidiu manter Sakura longe de Kakashi a partir de agora. Afinal, adultério não era parte de seu plano.

_O plano_ ... Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Ele quase arruinou seu próprio plano. O que estava pensando? Desde quando algo tão inútil como "o sorriso dela" era mais importante do que seu próprio futuro?

.

Irritado, ele se retirou para o quarto e despiu-se, enquanto Sakura ligava para o shinobi de cabelos prateados.

* * *

><p>Sasuke não tinha certeza por que de repente passou a não gostar muito de Kakashi, mas com certeza não tomou isso como um bom sinal. Não pretendia ficar muito ligado a Sakura também. Isso era perigoso.<p>

.

E quando ela finalmente voltou, ele suprimiu a vontade de perguntar porque tinha levado tanto tempo.

Sakura colocou sua camisola e rastejou para debaixo dos lençóis, procurando conforto no calor de seu marido.

Quando se fizera confortável, ela pegou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele.

Sasuke resistiu ao impulso de se afastar. - Eu sinto muito ter beijado ele. - ela sussurrou. - Não é ele. ... Eu só estava procurando ... - A kunoichi fez uma pausa, escolhendo cuidadosamente suas palavras. – Calor humano. Compaixão. Alguma coisa tangível e você raramente me mostra isso...

- Hn. - Ele apertou a mão dela um pouco enquanto a outra mão alcançava o anel que sempre usava em um colar.

Sakura era muito mais forte do que pensava. Mas, no entanto, tinha sido um erro ficar ao lado dele. Ela não seria capaz de suportar isto para sempre. Seu desejo de reconstruir o clã era mais forte do que o fio tênue de consciência que passara em sua mente ainda hoje.

Sasuke era infeliz.

E também a faria muito mais infeliz ainda.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Estava escuro e no começo ele não sabia exatamente onde estava.

Seu próprio grito ainda soando em seus ouvidos.

Sentiu o cobertor debaixo de seus dedos e inalou o cheiro familiar de roupa fresca.

Ele estava em casa, em sua cama. Seguro.

Tinha sido apenas um sonho, o pesadelo recorrente que o atormentava todas as noites.

As luzes foram acesas e ele fechou os olhos com força. - Sasuke-kun? Você está bem? - A ouviu dizer.

Sakura.

Ele havia esquecido completamente dela. Ela estava aqui. _Ainda_ estava aqui.

Ela se aproximou e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

E como um animal ferido, ele se encolheu e sussurrou. _- Não me toque!_

_.  
><em>

Assustada, ela se afastou e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

Sasuke respirou fundo, empurrando o ar para dentro e para fora algumas vezes, até que tivesse se acalmado um pouco.

Mas ele ainda não era capaz de se livrar dessas imagens do sonho. A escuridão e as vozes que lhe dizia que ele era um assassino e que era _tudo_ culpa dele.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke virou a cabeça para olhar para ela.

Ela estava aqui. Estava viva. E alheia à dor com a qual ele vivia.

Ela não sabia pelo que ele estava passando. Como poderia? E ainda assim ele a desprezava, exatamente naquele momento, por tudo que ela possuía e por tudo o que lhe havia sido recusado; por sua ignorância, sua inocência, sua pureza. Ela nunca havia testemunhado o assassinato de um ente querido. Como poderia tentar entender pelo que ele estava passando? Ela simplesmente não podia.

.

- O que há de errado com você, Sasuke? - Perguntou com tristeza. - Você acorda gritando quase todas as noites e logo depois sempre olha pra mim desse jeito ... o que está acontecendo?

– Nada. - disse calmamente. _Nada que você possa sequer remotamente entender._

Ele afastou o cobertor e se levantou.

Irritado, bateu a porta atrás de si e foi para a sala de estar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Por que ela ainda estava aqui?_

_ Por que o deteve quando ele tentou deixá-la?_

_.  
><em>

Ele a odiava e ainda assim não conseguia mais ficar sem ela.

Por que ela ainda está lá olhando para ele com aqueles grandes orbes verdes só dela, como se pudesse encontrar as respostas às suas perguntas com apenas o contato visual?

Por que ela possuía tudo quando ele não tinha nada?

Por que os pesadelos ainda vinham para assombrá-lo mesmo quando ele estava prestes a reconstruir o clã?

_ POR QUÊ?_

_._

_.  
><em>

No auge de sua frustração, Sasuke pegou a primeira coisa ao alcance do braço, um vaso de vidro, e atirou-o contra a parede com toda a sua força.

O vaso despedaçou em uma névoa de cacos de vidro estilhaçados e água caiu por todo o chão.

Havia colocado tanta força no arremesso que ele mesmo tropeçou para a frente e caiu de joelhos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke fechou os olhos em desespero, de imediato, vendo uma imagem de seu irmão.

Seus dedos se fecharam em torno da kunai que mantinha sempre consigo durante o sono e puxou-a para fora do coldre.

_Ele ainda estava vivo?_

_ Ele_... era mesmo o único que sobreviveu ao massacre do clã Uchiha?

Então...

Por que... Por que parecia que era incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando a lâmina da kunai encravou profundamente na carne do seu braço esquerdo, o shinobi reprimiu um grito.

Sangue, _sangue Uchiha_ pingava da ferida fresca em seu braço e sobre o tapete.

O sangue que flui em suas veias e a dor era a prova suficiente de sua _existência_.

.

Irritado, ele puxou a kunai para fora do corte e lançou-a para o outro lado da sala.

_Eu ainda estou vivo!_ _Estou vivo!_

Seu punho bateu no chão com força.

_Então por que não me sinto vivo?_

_ Por que nem mesmo ELA pode me ajudar?_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

No quarto, Sakura estava pressionada contra a porta, de onde ouvira o desabafo do marido em silêncio.

Pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, ela não se atreveu a sair do lugar.

.

.

Quando não ouviu mais nada durante muito tempo, reuniu sua coragem e cuidadosamente abriu a porta.

Sasuke estava sentado no meio da sala, olhando fixamente para o chão com sangue escorrendo pelo braço. Sakura olhou ao redor da sala. Havia uma mancha de água na parede onde Sasuke tinha jogado o vaso.

Sakura sentiu-se totalmente impotente.

Ela não entendia o que estava errado com Sasuke.

.

A kunoichi deixou a sala para pegar uma toalha e algumas ataduras.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, porque tinha medo que isso pudesse enfurecê-lo novamente, ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ela com sua máscara estóica. - Perdoe-me. – e murmurou sem realmente dar importância às palavras que proferira.

Ela envolveu os curativos improvisados ao redor da ferida.

- Volte pra a cama. - disse. - Eu não vou fazer mais nenhuma pergunta.

.

Ele balançou a cabeça e se levantou.

Sakura olhou para os pedaços de vaso agora estilhaçado e decidiu que limparia aquilo pela manhã.

.

* * *

><p>Ela seguiu o marido até o quarto e se sentou ao lado dele na cama.<p>

Ele parecia confuso, até mesmo inquieto. Mas ela também estava abalada. Esse era o mesmo homem que acabara de lhe dizer que era o culpado por ter acabado com seu sorriso há apenas algumas horas atrás? Que estava preparado para deixar a Vila por ela?

De vez em quando ele permitia que ela visse quão agonizante sua existência realmente era. Sakura viu a sua dor, a culpa e a ira, mas isso a assustou. Doeu-lhe saber que ela era incapaz de ajudá-lo e não podia suportar vê-lo assim.

E ela não entendia.

A maneira como ele agia era _normal_? _ELE_ ainda era normal?

.

Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, o moço olhou para ela e disse: - Eu não quero que você me veja assim. - Ela não tinha certeza se ele realmente quis dizer isso ou se era apenas um outro pedido de desculpas vazias.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Timidamente, ela colocou a mão em seu braço direito.

Quando ele não se afastou daquele leve toque, Sakura colocou os braços em volta do pescoço masculino e o abraçou. - Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, Sasuke-kun. - sussurrou.

Até poucos momentos atrás, Sakura pensava que as palavras do Uchiha realmente valiam, que eram palavras que iriam salvar seu relacionamento. Mas Sakura percebeu que eles estavam terminando e isso ficou bastante óbvio para ela agora.

Com todo o coração, ela queria ajudá-lo, mas simplesmente não podia. Sakura temia que ao longo do tempo iria começar a odiá-lo ou ele iria puxá-la para seu inferno pessoal, onde não havia felicidade , mas sim apenas o _vazio._

Talvez hoje não fosse um novo começo, mas o começo do** fim**.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi estava certo.

Sasuke nunca iria ser feliz, nem mesmo uma família lhe traria qualquer felicidade.

Sakura se afastou, mas suas mãos permaneceram frouxamente sobre os ombros dele.

Ela olhou para o homem que amava e decidiu deixá-lo se as coisas não melhorassem. Beijou-o ternamente nos lábios e ele deixou isso acontecer sem expressar qualquer reação.

Para ela, naquele momento, não foi uma maneira de expressar o seu amor e sim como um pedido de desculpas silencioso por não poder ajudá-lo.

.

Sakura tentou deitar-se na cama, mas quando sua mão deixou os ombros do rapaz, ele imediatamente colocou um braço em volta de sua cintura.

Ela lhe deu um olhar confuso, mas depois cedeu mais uma vez e encostou a cabeça no peito masculino.

_Por que não podia ser sempre assim?_

Ela fechou os olhos e apreciou este precioso momento de serenidade.

Mesmo que a sala ainda estivesse iluminada e os pensamentos de terminar com ele ainda a atormentasse, ainda assim, Sakura adormeceu nos braços de seu ainda marido.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Tente me atacar.

Sakura disse a seus alunos e sorriu.

Cinco jovens shinobi da academia se reuniram em torno dela.

Eles estavam em seu último ano na academia e ela se ofereceu para treiná-los.

- Eu quero que vocês me mostrem o que aprenderam. - A kunoichi os trouxe para o lugar onde Kakashi tinha realizado aquele exame estranho com os sinos há alguns anos. Claro, os alunos de Sakura não estavam prontos para isso ainda, mas ela queria ver qual deles seria capaz de usar o que aprendeu na academia em um cenário de luta real.

A moça os fitou séria e disse: - Ok, vamos começar. Escondam-se em algum lugar e tentem me acertar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Todos eles desapareceram na floresta e Sakura permaneceu no meio da clareira.

Ela não teve que esperar por muito tempo. Uma série de shurikens foram lançadas em sua direção e ela fechou os olhos para ouvir de onde estavam vindo.

No último momento, a kunoichi se esquivou de todas.

Ela já podia ouvir os passos de uma das crianças correndo em sua direção. Quando a criança estava perto o suficiente, ele / ela tentou acertar Sakura com uma kunai, mas a kunoichi bloqueou o ataque sem o menor esforço e levou o pequeno ninja para fora do alcance com um chute quase tão veloz quanto a luz, mas levemente fraco.

.

Fora como Sasuke, Naruto e ela haviam reagido naquela época.

Eles também tinham atacado por conta própria em vez de tentar trabalhar em equipe.

.

- Se você me atacar diretamente não terá chance! - criticou seus alunos. - Eu pensei que havia ensinado a vocês a lutarem usando boas tácticas. Sabemos que eu sou mais forte do que vocês. É por isso que precisam encontrar uma vantagem para usar contra mim! - Ela estava esperando que eles entendessem o que queria dizer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura sentiu alguém vindo, mas desta vez era diferente.

Ela não poderia dizer de onde eles estavam vindo.

_ Estranho. _

Era um de seus alunos que tinha ficado incrivelmente bom em esconder sua presença..

.. i_mpossível_?

.

Sakura vasculhou a área até que percebeu um movimento a partir do canto do olho.

Alguém estava de pé bem atrás de si. _Incrível!_ Esse não poderia ser um de seus alunos.

Ela se virou, pronta para bloquear um ataque ... e ofegou em choque com a visão que teve.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Solenemente em pé em sua frente com sua mochila na mão estava ninguém menos que seu marido.

- Sasuke! - gritou. - Deus, você me assustou!

- Você deve seguir seu próprio conselho e cuidar de sua defesa. Eu poderia ter te matado facilmente.

Ela franziu o cenho para ele. - Eles são apenas crianças, não há necessidade de ser tão séria com eles ainda. Então, o que você quer? É melhor sair do caminho antes de ataquem você também.

- Fui designado para uma missão importante. - explicou. - O líder será Hyuuga Neji. - Sakura assentiu, embora não tivesse certeza porque ele estava lhe dizendo isso. - Estamos prestes a partir. A missão é ... - O shinobi parou no meio da frase e ergueu a cabeça, como se sentisse algo.

Sakura então ouviu também.

O som de shuriken.

A kunoichi tentou evitá-las, mas quando ela olhou em seus olhos de ônix, percebeu que enquanto ele estivesse aqui, ela não teria nada a temer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A shuriken veio voando para eles e em vez de se esquivar dos projéteis, Sasuke simplesmente levantou a mão e pegou todas as três num movimento hábil. - Ele olhou para onde tinham vindo e disse: - Você deveria ensinar essas crianças a não se meter com um Anbu.

E jogou descuidadamente as shuriken de volta para o lugar de onde vieram.

Tão logo um grito assustado veio do esconderijo das crianças. E antes que Sakura pudesse começar a se preocupar, Sasuke continuou. - Bem, assim que você tiver a chance, deve ajudar seu aluno a sair da árvore.

- Devemos falar em outro lugar, as crianças ...

- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso, Sakura. Apenas me escute por um segundo. - disse e ela poderia dizer que o que havia para ser dito era muito importante para ele.

- Esta missão é perigosa. Vou ficar fora por algum tempo. Se algo nos acontecer, Konoha poderá estar em perigo também. Se isso acontecer, eu quero que você seja extremamente cuidadosa. Nunca deixe a Vila e fique perto de Naruto. Ele vai te manter segura até tudo isso acabar. - Ela queria dizer algo, mas ele a agarrou pelos ombros e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. - Eu só queria dizer adeus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura estava sem palavras e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, duas das crianças irrompeu dos arbustos e lançou-se sobre eles.

Mas antes que pudessem sequer chegar perto do casal, Sasuke criou uma redoma de chakra visível em torno de si. Os jovens shinobi foram lançados para trás sem ter a chance de sequer tocar em Sasuke.

Foi então que Sakura percebeu a diferença entre ela e seu marido.

Ele nem sequer tinha que evitar um ataque. O moço tinha de fato se tornado muito forte e esse pensamento a fazia sentir um pouco melhor. Talvez tenha sido a razão pela qual tenha vindo aqui hoje. Talvez quisesse mostrar para ela que não havia razão para se preocupar.

Ele soltou o enlace sobre os ombros femininos e ela disse: - Volte em segurança.

- Não se preocupe. - respondeu e tão silenciosamente desapareceu, da mesma forma como havia chegado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ainda um pouco abalada, Sakura caminhou até seus alunos para ajudá-los a levantar.

- Droga, o que foi isso? - Um deles rosnou.

Sakura sorriu orgulhosa. - Isso foi a verdadeira força de um shinobi. Ele é um Jounin e também um Uchiha. Talvez seja bom que vocês tenham visto o que alguém como ele pode fazer. Vocês_ nunca_ devem subestimar o inimigo.

– Kuso. - o outro murmurou. - Devemos ir ajudar a Mina-chan ... ela ficou presa a uma árvore com sua propria shuriken...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sua equipe já estava esperando por ele quando Sasuke voltou para o ponto de encontro.

- Ok, estamos completos. - disse Neji.

Estavam todos segurando suas máscaras. - Você sabe o que esperam de nós neste momento. - Os outros concordaram. Neji olhou para Sasuke. - Você está pronto?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. E um de seus companheiros de equipe perguntou: - Você já disse adeus a sua esposa?

- Por que eu deveria? - Disse o Uchiha desafiadoramente. Afinal de contas, sua vida privada não era da conta de ninguém.

- Você sabe muito bem que esta é uma missão suicida. As chances de que alguns de nós morramos são grandes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Indiferente, Sasuke colocou sua máscara. - Eu não acho que temos tempo pra isso, Hyuuga.

Neji assentiu.

Os outros colocam suas máscaras também e Neji, o chefe da equipe, começou a se mover.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke tinha** sim** dito adeus a Sakura, só por desencargo de consciência.

Ele havia avisado a ela, porque sabia que iria ficar perigoso para a Vila se não obtivessem sucesso nesta missão. Mas ele não planejava se matar.

.

.

No entanto, Uchiha Sasuke não iria ver Konoha novamente por um _longo tempo._

.

.

**continua.**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bom, pessoas, perceberam que o negócio tá pegando pro lado do Uchiha ne.<em>

_Uhmmmmmmmm e agora, logo agora que o casal parecia estar entrando em uma espécie de_

_'acordo silencioso' de 'paz', logo agoooora, Sasuke sai de Konoha em uma missão suicida! _

_Tipoooooo ughrrrrrrr  
><em>

_Quando é que esse casalzinho terá algum sossego? !_

_._

_Bom, amores, espero que tenham apreciado mais esse cpt e dependendo_

_de como for o moviemnto de leitoras, adianto o próximo para ainda essa semana =D_

_._

_Agradeço todas as senhoritas que passam pelo perfil da Hime de forma constante, _

_saibam que isso muito me motiva e me faz acelerar o passo =)_

_.  
><em>

_Meninas, **arigatou**!_

_._

_E bom,** reviews** são sempre alimento da alma,_

_oh girls, just share happiness =)_

_Beijitos,_

_hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ps:<em>**

_**1** atualizo-me em algumas leituras até **quarta-feira.**_

_**2 **À **Dinda**: menina, já disse que você pode ficar tranquila, os cpts serão postados. **Mas** cada fic tem seu** ritmo**, flor... Ainda assim, obrigada por sua determinação (heheh)_

_**3** **Possíveis** atualizações dessa semana:_

_- OBHandHH;_

_- Prop Indecentes;_

_- Feeling you*****_

_- Frozen*****  
><em>


	14. Without a trace

_Hey, galerinha =D_

_Personinhas, Hime ficou sem net por quase 3 dias. Tipo, tenso..._

_Mas agora estamos de volta e sim, com mais um cpt de Frozen ;D_

_E antes de deixá-las com a leitura, por favor, dêem uma checada no perfil das _**Tradutoras Ponto Com**_. Nosso clubinho de tradução já começou suas atividades e nessa sexta-feira tem mais novidades ;D_

_._

_Agora, flores, apreciem mais um cpt._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

**Without a trace **

**Sem deixar rastros***

* * *

><p>O líder da equipe Anbu, Hyuuga Neji, foi o único de sua equipe de cinco homens a retornar para a Vila três dias após sua equipe ter deixado Konoha.<p>

Ele estava em um forma incrivelmente ruim. De alguma forma, conseguiu arrastar-se à entrada da Vila, apesar de seus ferimentos terríveis.

Lá, pegou o primeiro habitante que reconheceu e disse-lhe para chamar Tsunade o mais rápido possível.

Apesar do mau estado em que estava, o Hyuuga se manteve em pé e se recusou a aceitar ajuda antes de Tsunade aparecer. E então, relatou os detalhes da missão para ela.

Sua equipe havia sido emboscada e atacada por quase vinte shinobi. Os companheiros tinham sido separados uns dos outros e mesmo que Neji tivesse tentado de tudo para encontrá-los, ele tinha finalmente sido forçado a voltar para casa para informar a Hokage sobre os acontecimentos dramáticos da missão.

Havia uma chance de que havia ainda mais inimigos, o que se tornava uma ameaça para toda a Vila da Folha.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Neji se culpava por ter deixado seus companheiros para trás.

Depois que contou tudo o que sabia para Tsunade, desmaiou ali mesmo na rua.

.

* * *

><p>Dois dias após o retorno de Neji, o cadáver mutilado de um de seus companheiros de missão foi encontrado caído perto de onde a luta se originou.<p>

Os outros três Anbu, incluindo Uchiha Sasuke, tinham desaparecido sem deixar vestígios. Equipes de resgate foram enviadas para encontrar os ninjas desaparecidos, mas eles retornaram sem nenhuma informação adicional do paradeiro do outros três parceiros Anbu.

Após duas semanas de extensiva busca, toda a esperança em encontrar os três homens vivos foi simplesmente esvaída.

Uchiha Sasuke e seus dois companheiros de equipe foram, portanto, declarados mortos.

.

* * *

><p>Durante a maior parte do dia Sakura passava parada em sua janela observando o vai e vem nas ruas na frente de seu apartamento.<p>

Fazia sete longos dias desde que seu marido tinha sido declarado morto. Para Sakura parecia irreal, ela não podia e não iria aceitar isso.

Nunca fora encontrado um cadáver ou qualquer prova substancial que indicasse que ele realmente havia morrido. Sasuke tinha simplesmente ... desaparecido.

Ele foi forte, afinal ele era o ultimo Uchiha. Ele não iria permitir ser morto tão facilmente.

Sakura tinha razão desde o início.

Tinha sido um grande erro seu marido se juntar à Anbu. Sasuke colocou-se em perigo e se ele tivesse realmente morrido, ela não iria perdoá-lo até seu ultimo dia de vida.

.

* * *

><p>Toda noite, Sakura esperava na janela pelo seu retorno.<p>

Ela ainda tinha esperanças de que algum dia ele bateria à sua porta e olharia para ela com indiferença, como costumava fazer.

Mas ele nunca veio.

Os outros dois Anbu desaparecidos não haviam retornado também.

Sakura não conseguia entender como isso pode ter acontecido. Ela amaldiçoou Neji por salvar apenas a si mesmo. _Que tipo de líder de esquadrão iria se comportar de forma tão egoísta?_ Foi culpa dele que Sasuke e os outros tinham desaparecido. _Se Sasuke tivesse apenas voltado para casa em vez dele! _

Neji ainda estava em coma, mas pelo menos ele estava em casa e_ vivo_. Eventualmente, ele acordaria e ficaria melhor. E quanto Sasuke? Onde ele estava? Será que ainda estava vivo? Talvez sendo torturado pelo inimigo, talvez estivesse lentamente sangrando até a morte em algum lugar qualquer, talvez estivesse ferido ou talvez ... E então, muitos pensamentos estavam correndo loucamente por sua mente.

_Foi tudo culpa do Neji! _

_._

* * *

><p>Sakura se sentiu culpada também.<p>

Ela tinha realmente considerado a sugestão de Kakashi para deixar Sasuke, até que recebeu a notícia de que seu marido estava desaparecido. O fato de que havia contemplado a possibilidade do conselho de seu ex-sensei a fazia se sentir envergonhada. Agora, tudo o que Sakura queria era que Sasuke voltasse para casa e ficasse ao seu lado.

.

* * *

><p>Ela se sentia cansada.<p>

Desde o desaparecimento de Sasuke, não estava dormindo bem nem comendo direito. Ela se manteve para si mesma e se recusou a conversar com seus amigos. Ino, Naruto e Kakashi ainda tinham tentado falar com ela sobre o assunto, mas a moça havia mandado todos embora. No momento, ela não queria ver ninguém. Não queria ouvi-los dizer que Sasuke estava realmente morto, ou que não havia chance dele voltar. Em seu coração, ela sabia que eles estavam errados. Eles tinham que estar...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Exausta, ela se arrastou para o quarto e seus olhos caíram sobre a camisa que ele havia deixado pendurada sobre uma cadeira. Apanhou-a e deitou-se na cama, abraçando desesperadamente o tecido que cheirava vagamente a ele. - Sasuke ... – A kunoichi soluçou. - Por favor ... volte pra casa.

Segurando firmemente sua camisa, ela chorou até dormir.

.

* * *

><p>Em algum lugar, em um local secreto, dois homens estavam sendo mantidos prisioneiros em uma câmara escura de pequeno porte. Estava frio e os dois estavam tremendo, mas não apenas pela baixa temperatura.<p>

Eles tinham sido torturados, seus corpos estavam cobertos de sangue de várias lesões que tinham recebido durante o interrogatório. Um dos ninjas da folha estava com um braço quebrado, o outro com as costas cobertas por vergões sangnolentos.

- Por que você não faz alguma coisa? - Aquele com o braço quebrado implorou. - Eu sei que você pode! - O Uchiha não respondeu. - Você quer morrer aqui? Eu não posso nos tirar daqui, mas posso garantir que ninguém vai encontrar a gente tão cedo!

O homem de cabelos negros ainda não disse nada.

- FODA-SE! - o jovem rosnou, seus olhos azuis procuraram qualquer emoção no rosto do Uchiha. - Você acha que alguém de Konoha vai nos ajudar? A única coisa que sabemos com certeza é que nós dois provavelmente fomos tidos como mortos. Talvez os inimigos já até mataram Neji-san também. Ninguém sabe onde estamos. Temos que ajudar a nós mesmos ou então iremos morrer aqui!

- Eu não vou fazer isso. - o ninja de cabelos negros respondeu calmamente.

- MERDA! Quem pensa que é? Você é um Anbu, porra! Você tem o dever de completar a merda da missão com sucesso e proteger a si e a seus companheiros! Agora ative esse selo maldito e TIRA A GENTE DAQUI!

- NÃO! - Ele gritou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. - Eu nunca permitirei que o selo amaldiçoado me consuma outra vez!

- Então, você quer morrer? Você quer que eles te torturem para obter informações sobre a nossa missão até que te matem? Você não quer voltar pra sua esposa?

O homem de cabelo escuro levantou a cabeça lentamente. Um sorriso cruzou nos lábios do outro shinobi. Finalmente, ele encontrou um ponto fraco. – Faça, Sasuke! Tira a gente daqui e eu te juro, eu vou te levar de volta pra casa, pra sua esposa!

A porta foi aberta e alguém resmungou: - A menos que você tenha decidido nos dar algumas respostas, eu aconselho que cale a boca! Ou você quer uma nova rodada de _... questionamento?_

- Faça, Sasuke! - seu companheiro de equipe rosnou. - Faça isso agora!

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke levantou o braço e apertou suas mãos contra a cabeça.<p>

Ele parecia lutar contra isso, mas as marcas negras foram se espalhando sobre sua pele pálida como fogo selvagem. O outro Anbu o fitava com alívio. E quando todo o corpo de Sasuke já estava coberto com o selo da maldição de Orochimaru, ele deixou cair as mãos de lado e se levantou, olhando para o homem parado na porta e disse num tom baixo:

– Agora, você está morto.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**:

_Ui. E agora?_

_Sasuke ainda está vivo, no entanto, teve de sucumbir ao poder do selo de Orochimaru pra se livrar das mãos inimigas. Uhmmmmmmm_

**_O que será que vem por aí, hein?_**

**_Será que Sasuke consegue voltar pra konoha? _**

**_E, será que nosso casal favorito irá ter paz daqui pra frente?_**

_Hmmmmm acompanhem ;D – ta muito legal =))_

_.._

_Ah sim, antes de ir gostaria de dar uma notícia que talvez algumas de vocês irão apreciar: _

_Postarei o próximo cpt de My Little Cherry Blossom muito em breve. Terminei de escrever faz um mês (é, pois é) mas estava esperando o momento propício para postá-lo..._

_Se não tivermos att de Em nove Dias essa semana, será na semana que vem. Tudo depende das senhoritas aparecerem =) – Se sentir o movimento de leitores aumentar, posto até novo cpt frozen também ;D_

_._

_Agora, flores do meu kokuro, deixo um bijito procês_

_e nos vemos em breve ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ps: <em>**

_Achou erros de revisão? Ne, avisem pra Hime. (Hime véia de guerra anda com a vista cansada... Meu irmão sempre implica comigo, dizendo: Viu só, tá usando muito o sharingan. heheaté parece ne)  
><em>


	15. Cold

_Meninas belas =D _

_Tipo, essa atualização veio voando, ne, vamos combinar =)_

_Apreciem =)_

* * *

><p><em>Para chris e Bela<br>_

**Capítulo XIV  
><strong>

**Cold **

** Frio**

* * *

><p>Sakura verificou sua mochila uma última vez, antes de pegá-la e dar uma última olhadela no espelho.<p>

Ela havia trocado sua roupa habitual por uma ninja mais prática. Estava vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés, sua roupa nova oferecia uma variedade de lugares para esconder kunais e shuriken.

Após intermináveis dias entre a esperança e o desespero, Sakura tinha decidido fazer algo. Ela tinha que ir encontrar Sasuke, mesmo que não soubesse por onde começar sua busca. Uma coisa era certa, não poderia ficar ociosa em casa esperando por mais tempo.

* * *

><p>Quando ficou satisfeita com sua aparência, amarrou a Hitai-ate de Konoha na testa.<p>

Traçou os dedos sobre o símbolo da aldeia gravado no metal, decidiu-se usar a que Sasuke havia deixado para trás. Depois de uma última olhadela para o lugar que tinha uma vez compartilhado com ele, ela deixou o apartamento. E jurou para si mesma que não iria voltar para casa até que tivesse encontrado seu marido.

* * *

><p>Quando estava saindo de casa, alguém veio correndo em sua direção do outro lado da rua, gritando seu nome. Para sua grande surpresa, era Naruto. O que ele estava fazendo aqui e neste momento? Afinal, já era o meio da noite! - SAKURA! - Ele gritou, provavelmente acordando todos os vizinhos.<p>

- Qual é o problema? - perguntou. - Eu não tenho tempo para suas piadas agora, Naruto. Vou deixar a Vila.

Ele balançou a cabeça com força, respirou profundamente e então disse: - Sasuke está de volta!

* * *

><p>Sakura, bastante hesitante, entrou na pequena sala, seu olhar vagou imediatamente para a cama estreita do hospital.<p>

Ela pressionou a mão sobre a boca e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos verdes pálidos.

Era ele.

Ali na cama, era realmente ele.

Sasuke.

E ele parecia terrível, mas estava vivo.

Ela se aproximou da cama e estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas não se atreveu a isso pois estava com medo que isso fosse apenas um sonho e quando o tocasse ele desapareceria no ar. Mas quando finalmente tomou coragem suficiente para tocar a mão na testa dele, nada aconteceu. _Era real_. Ela podia sentir sua pele quente e seu cabelo úmido sob seus dedos.

- Sasuke ... - Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto e ela tomou a mão dele na sua. Ele estava inconsciente, mas ainda assim ela pronunciou seu nome mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>- Ele e mais um membro da equipe foram encontrados não muito longe da entrada da vila. - disse Tsunade, que estava do outro lado da cama olhando para Sasuke. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ambos estavam em uma condição muito ruim. Eu não tive a oportunidade de falar com qualquer um deles. Não se preocupe ... com exceção de algumas cicatrizes, Sasuke vai se recuperar completamente. Acho que ele vai recuperar a consciência em breve. Ele acordou uma vez e ficou perguntando por você.<p>

.

- Estou muito ... muito feliz ... - Sakura sussurrou. - Posso ficar com ele?

- Claro, ele precisa de você agora. Vou verificá-lo novamente assim que acordar, e então você pode levá-lo pra casa e cuidar dele lá.

Sakura assentiu com entusiasmo e se sentou-se na beira da cama. Ele parecia como se tivesse estado no inferno e voltado.

Ela mal percebeu quando Tsunade saiu da sala.

* * *

><p>Até a metade da noite, Sakura permaneceu ao lado do marido, cuidando dele. Pouco antes do amanhecer, ele começou a se mexer. Ela sorriu lhe de forma encorajadora quando ele abriu os olhos, ele parecia estar desorientado. - Sakura?<p>

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Sou eu. Você está em casa.

- Isso é um sonho?

- Não. Você está seguro, Sasuke-kun. Eles te acharam e seu companheiro de equipe também, vocẽs estavam perto da Vila. - Ela ainda estava segurando sua mão. - Você não pode imaginar como eu estava com medo ... como eu fiquei preocupada com você ...

.

* * *

><p>Apesar de tentar impedi-lo, ele se sentou em na cama. E olhou em torno de si, mas não fez qualquer pergunta sobre o quarto que estavam. Ele tremia um pouco. - Estou realmente em Konoha? - Ele olhou para suas mãos.<p>

– Calma, Sasuke. Eu sei que você já passou por mais do que eu jamais poderia imaginar ... Mas você está em casa agora, acredite em mim. - Quando ela o abraçou, percebeu o quanto ele estava tremendo. - Sasuke, qual é o problema?

- Eu estou com frio ... - respondeu: - Tanto frio ...

- Vou trazer Tsunade. Ela queria dar uma olhada em você de qualquer maneira. - disse, mas quando ela tentou se levantar, ele a agarrou pelo pulso e trouxe-a de volta.

- Eu quero ir pra casa. - ele exigiu. Sakura queria objetar, mas ela podia ver em seus olhos que ele estava falando sério.- Sakura. Por favor.

Com um suspiro, ela perguntou: - Você pode se levantar?

* * *

><p>Com a ajuda dela, ele conseguiu se levantar da cama. Ela colocou o braço em volta de seu ombro e ele descansou quase todo o peso do corpo sobre ela. Normalmente, ele teria rastejado até em casa em vez de mostrar fraqueza ou seus pontos fracos a ela. Tê-lo feito exatamente o contrário acabou preocupando-a muito.<p>

Ainda assim, ela o trouxe para fora do quarto do hospital e disse a alguém que ia levá-lo para casa.

Uma vez que eles chegaram em casa, Sakura trouxe-o e colocou-o imediatamente na cama, ele nem sequer protestou.

Lhe trouxe roupas frescas tal como algo para comer, mas ele não tocou em nada.

Ele se sentou na sua cama e puxou o cobertor firmemente em torno de si.

Tsunade havia dito que ele ficaria melhor em breve, mas Sakura estava preocupada. Ele estava pálido e ainda estava tremendo muito. Talvez tivesse sido um erro trazê-lo para casa. Ela devia ter pelo menos esperado por Tsunade para saber se Sasuke já estava bem, mas já era tarde demais agora.

* * *

><p>Ela se sentou ao lado dele e apontou para a comida que não fora tocada. - Você devia comer um pouco, Sasuke-kun. Só assim vai restabelecer sua força.<p>

Ele balançou a cabeça com firmeza. - Eu não consigo.

Algo estava errado com ele. Sakura podia sentir isso. As terríveis cicatrizes nas costas eram a prova de que ele havia passado por algo terrível, mas Sasuke não era do tipo que ficava tão abalado por algo assim. Se ela não o conhecesse, teria pensado que ele estava simplesmente ... com medo. - Sakura ... estou com frio ... - Ele estava tremendo e todos os cobertores que Sakura tinham encontrado não foram suficientes para aquecê-lo.

* * *

><p>Sakura estava desesperada.<p>

Queria informar Tsunade que ela devia ter cometido um erro ao trazê-lo para casa, algo tinha que estar errado com Sasuke, mas ele se recusou a deixá-la sair de seu lado. - Eu não preciso de um médico. - insistiu e ela teve que prometer-lhe que não chamaria Tsunade. Sakura colocou a palma da mão em sua testa, e sua pele pálida estava quente. Ele estava praticamente queimando em febre.

- Sasuke, pelo menos deite-se. - sussurrou. - Você tem que descansar.

Mais uma vez, ele sacudiu a cabeça ferozmente. - Eu não consigo.

Ela estava tão preocupada.

A kunoichi nunca tinha visto Sasuke em um estado tão ruim. Mesmo depois de sua luta contra Itachi, ele não tinha ficado tão mal assim. Seus tremores incontroláveis e olhos prostrados a assustavam imensamente.

* * *

><p>Parecia uma eternidade quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado, sem dizer qualquer palavra, tentando apenas estar ali para ele, ao seu lado. Ele se sentou lá, embrulhado em cobertores, e olhando fixamente para a parede.<p>

.

Essa deve ter sido a primeira vez que ele procurara contato físico com ela. – Sakura. - ele murmurou. – Não me deixe ...

Ela o abraçou, tomando cuidado para evitar tocar em seus ferimentos e respondeu: - Eu não vou. Eu prometo.

.

.

**continua.**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ai ai vamos combinar que o Sasuke todo fragilizado é tãooooo kawaii *apanha*<em>

_Ah sei lá, vê-lo demonstrar o 'lado humano'dele de alguma forma é sempre.. uma surpresa._

_Bom, meninas, e aí, tão curtindo?_

_Deixem-me saber: **reviews reviews reviews** =D_

_Agora vou-me,_

_Nos vemos loguinho (se a física deixar hehe)_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ps: <em>**

**_Reviews respondidos _**_(só faltam os de Em Nove Dias & Pms)_

**_Reviews não-assinados: _**_Flores, mandem seus contatos pra gente papear e quem sabe entrarem na lista das fics & traduções da Hime.__  
><em>

_à miss independent: risos menina, teus coments são super louquinhos hehehe _

_Claro que nao to de mal! =D (manda email pra hime pra gente bater papinhos =)_

_à cerejinha e dany: meninas fofas, vocẽs já foram add à lista =D_

* * *

><p><em>Ah, e sim, achando erros de revisão, avisem ok. Eu revisei esse cpt faz um tempo, espero que esteja tudo ok com ele =D<br>_


	16. It wasn't your fault

_Ok, galerinha, _

_A postagem de hoje seria da fic The Window_

_Mas uma miga muito fofa da Hime vai ter um evento importante em sua vida amanhã e então, ela me pediu para adiantar a postagem de Frozen pra hoje. _

_Neh Jaque, taí, menina! E lembre-se: Força! =)_

_Agora, bombons, enjoy it =)_

* * *

><p><em>Para chris<em> _e bela_

**Capítulo XV  
><strong>

**It wasn't your fault  
><strong>

**Não foi sua culpa**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura se sentia <em>diferente<em> quando acordou essa manhã.

No início, não pode acreditar que realmente estava acordada.

Sentia-se quente e segura, parecia um sonho. O cheiro inconfundível de seu primeiro amor estava no ar. Sua mão delicadamente repousava sobre a cabeça dela e ele acariaciava suavemente seu rosto. Tinha um som desconhecido soando ao redor que ela não conseguia identificar ainda, mas era reconfortante. Sakura percebeu então que era o som calmante do batimentos cardíacos de Sasuke.

Em sua total e plena confusão, ela se sentou.

A mão que a acariciava de repente afastou-se.

* * *

><p>As Intenções de Sakura tinham sido de ficar acordada e cuidar de Sasuke durante toda a noite anterior, mas ela não vinha dormindo muito ultimamente.<p>

Ela olhou para ele, ele ainda estava sentado na cama como antes e ela poderia facilmente dizer que ele não tinha conseguido dormir ainda.

- Perdoe-me. - disse a moça timidamente. Ele olhou para ela interrogativamente com seus olhos profundos de ônix. - Eu devo ter adormecido ... Eu queria estar aqui com você ... - Ela deu uma rápida olhadela para fora da janela e notou que tinha dormido durante cerca de duas horas ou talvez três.

* * *

><p>Sakura não tinha certeza se estava realmente acordada.<p>

Havia ainda a lembrança daquela carícia amorosa. _Isso realmente aconteceu?_ Ela tinha acabado de cair no sono, o que não foi nenhuma surpresa depois que ter passado por tudo o que passara, mas ficou chocada que ele não a tenha acordado antes.

Agora que pensou sobre o assunto, o batimento cardíaco estável dele tinha a seguido até em seus sonhos.

* * *

><p>Pelo menos ele não tremia mais.<p>

Ela queria sentir sua testa para para ver se ainda estava com febre e quando o fez, um cobertor escorregou de seus ombros. Ela não lembrava de ter separado um cobertor para si. Tudo isso foi estranhamente ... surreal. Sakura sentiu a testa masculina sob seu toque e ficou aliviada ao ver que a temperatura estava muito melhor. A pele dele não estava tão quente como antes, mas ainda estava bastante pálida.

Sasuke puxou sua camisa preta. - O que você estava fazendo? - Perguntou. - Ela tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas ele não era tolo. Ele não iria engolir qualquer desculpa esfarrapada. - Você ia deixar a Vila?

- Eu queria procurar por você. - respondeu com sinceridade. Um flash de dor atravessou a expressão do Uchiha e ela não entendeu o porquê. - Sasuke ... o que aconteceu com você enquanto estava fora?

Ele apertou os lábios, quase como se quisesse se parar a tempo para evitar dizer algo que ela não deveria ouvir.

- Sasuke, por favor. Fale comigo. - ela implorou. - Você estava ... com medo quando voltou, não estava? Medo de quê? - A cabeça do shinobi virou para o lado e ele ficou olhando obstinadamente para a parede. Ela traçou um dedo ao longo de uma cicatriz particularmente longa no braço dele e perguntou: - Torturaram você, não foi? Você e seu companheiro de equipe...

Ele balançou a cabeça hesitante.

* * *

><p>Ela não sabia o que fazer.<p>

Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia trazer de volta essas lembranças. Mas Sakura acreditava que Sasuke precisava falar sobre sua experiência. Ele não podia simplesmente trancar seus sentimentos dentro de si. Não era saudável.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e ainda se perguntou se devia continuar perguntando estas coisas, e foi quando ele disse calmamente: - Eu os matei.

- O quê? Quem?

- As pessoas ... que capturaram a gente. - Os dedos dele agarrarram forte o cobertor. - Eu usei o selo amaldiçoado pra matar todos eles. Quando voltei aos sentidos, eles já estavam mortos.

Hesitante, ela tomou a mão dele na sua e soltou o punho que ele mantinha bem apertado nas cobertas da cama. - Tá tudo bem, Sasuke. Você tinha que matá-los pra salvar sua vida e a vida do seu companheiro de equipe!

- Não! - Ele gritou com raiva. - Eu jurei pra mim mesmo que nunca iria usar o poder do Orochimaru novamente! Você viu por si mesma o que eu me tornei quando isso assumiu o controle!

- Se você voltou pra mim graças a essa maldição, então eu sou grata que ela exista. - disse ela, e cada palavra dita fora a mais honesta de toda sua vida.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ergueu a cabeça de forma abrupta e olhou para ela com ódio. - Você não tem idéia do que está falando! - E puxou sua mão do enlace dela rapidamente.<p>

Sakura sentiu que tinha chegado em um momento crucial. Se ela continuasse a fazer-lhe perguntas agora, o vínculo que ainda os ligavam poderia se quebrar. Ela não podia suportar aqueles ônix cheios de ódio. Mas também percebera que ele não a odiava.

Por isso, decidiu arriscar tudo e pegou a mão dele mais uma vez.

Ele tentou se afastar, mas ela se recusou a deixá-lo ir. Ela estava preparada para uma reação rude, ainda esperava que ele a afastaria com força e a repudiaria, quando ela corajosamente exigiu: Então, explique! Diz pra mim o que aconteceu!

* * *

><p>Um silêncio deprimente encheu a sala.<p>

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, seus olhos negros pareciam penetrar diretamente em sua alma.

Talvez fosse a determinação dela que o fez falar finalmente. - Itachi ... - Foi apenas uma palavra, mas para ela significava o mundo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke timidamente começou a falar. - Eu usei a maldição pra matar meu irmão. - Ele apertou a mão dela e murmurou: - Eu sonho comigo matando ele todas as noites. Como minhas mãos descansaram em seu peito e havia sangue por toda parte ... sangue do meu irmão ... - Ele desviou o olhar, sua expressão prostrada novamente. - Ele não revidou, Sakura.<p>

-O- o quê?

- Ele queria que eu o matasse.

Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Nunca tinha encontrado Itachi mas pelo que tinha ouvido falar sobre ele, nunca teria imaginado que sua morte tinha sido assim. Ainda assim, Sasuke disse: - Ele me provocou. É por isso que sempre disse essas coisas e me fez reviver as mortes dos meus pais várias vezes. Todo o tempo ... toda a porra do tempo ele só quis que eu o matasse, e no fim... ele estava ... sorrindo ... quando a maldição espalhou pelo meu corpo e eu me preparava pra dar o golpe final.

- Mas ... por quê? - Sakura murmurou, chocada. - Por que, Sasuke?

- Ele disse que matou nossos pais para nos libertar ... pra ME libertar ... - balbuciou Sasuke. - Ele disse que todos eles nos odiavam! Que nos temiam por causa da nossa força e que eu não podia, não, eu não queria acreditar nisso. Então, eu o matei. Ele simplesmente ficou de pé na minha frente e quando eu vim até ele, ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de se esquivar do meu chidori ... - Sasuke lutou arduamente para recuperar a compostura. Demorou um pouco até que ele fosse capaz de ir em frente. - Minha mão ainda estava… em seu peito ... ele estava ... sorrindo pra mim e disse que não poderia perdoar a si mesmo por matar todo mundo. Por tudo que ele me fez passar. Ele disse que, durante todos esses anos, ele tinha apenas me esperado crescer para matá-lo. E que eu deveria puni-lo. – Sasuke se reclinou um pouco e lágrimas de raiva escorriam pelo rosto, caindo sobre os lençóis.

* * *

><p>As mãos de Sakura estavam tremendo.<p>

Ela não podia imaginar pelo que Sasuke deve ter passado. Foi uma tragédia terrível perder seus pais. Seu próprio irmão os tinha matado e ninguém poderia dizer o que isso causou à sua alma. Mas imaginar que, no final, ele iria descobrir que seu irmão havia lamentado suas ações e logo depois de ter sido mortalmente ferido ... ela simplesmente não conseguia imaginar.

Mas não havia mais uma questão, porque sua "vingança" havia destruído Sasuke. - Oh deus, Sasuke ... - ela sussurrou e começou a chorar também.

Ela o abraçou e desta vez ele não a afastou. Ele enterrou o rosto em seu peito e lutou contra as lágrimas que estavam mantidas há muito tempo dentro de si esperando o momento propício para sair.

- Eu matei o meu irmão. Ele matou nossos pais, mas EU O MATEI! Eu matei o meu próprio irmão. Como ... Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? - Suas mãos continuavam a tremer enquanto ele agarrava-se desesperadamente à camisa de Sakura.

Sakura o puxou para mais perto de si e sussurrou: - Você não tinha escolha, Sasuke . Você fez a ele um favor, acredite em mim. Se ele estava esperando a morte todos esses anos ... deve ter sido horrível para ele também. Porque ele amava você... à sua maneira distorcida. Você fez a coisa certa. Não é sua culpa, nada disso é culpa sua.

* * *

><p>Quando ouviu estas palavras, algo dentro dele parecia quebrar.<p>

Sentimentos reprimidos rompiam à superfície e já não era possível segurar as lágrimas. Sasuke estava simplesmente chorando e Sakura percebeu que ele só precisava ouvir estas palavras. Que isso não era culpa dele.

Ela esperou pacientemente por ele para se acalmar. E quando o fez, ele finalmente encontrou o sono que tanto precisava. Ele adormeceu em seus braços. Foi a primeira vez em muitos anos que dormiu sem ter pesadelos.

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois de Sasuke ter voltado para a Vila, ele foi ao escritório da Quinta Hokage junto com Sakura.<p>

Tsunade estava bastante surpresa ao vê-lo. Mesmo que ela não conseguisse nomear, de alguma forma, percebera algo diferente na relação dos dois. Sasuke ainda estava usando sua expressão usual estóica no rosto, e para desgosto de Tsunade, Sakura de alguma forma tinha se adaptado e adquirido tal característica. Ela também não era capaz de ler o rosto da kunoichi de cabelos cor de rosa. Mas o que era notável era que os dois entraram no escritório lado a lado um do outro, em vez de Sakura estar seguindo Sasuke como normalmente acontecia.

- Sasuke, é bom vê-lo recuperado tão rápido. -disse a Hokage alegremente. - Então, como você se sente?

- Bem. - respondeu rapidamente. - Mas não é por isso que vim aqui. - Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos da Hokage e mais uma vez ela teve a sensação de que algo estava diferente no rapaz. - Eu quero o relatório sobre o que aconteceu naquela época, quando derrotei Itachi. - Tsunade não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Um sorriso estava brincando em seus lábios quando ele lançou um olhar rápido para Sakura. - E então eu quero que você sele a maldição de uma vez por todas.

Sakura ainda estava de pé ao lado dele, sorrindo orgulhosa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>E aí, amores, curtiram?<em>

_Acho que sempre que vejo Sasu e Ita e tudo o que advém dessa relação conturbada, é claro, pelas mãos de um bom autor (o caso da Salieri), me vejo adorando o tema. _

_._

_Bom, flores, digam pra Hime, gostaram?_

_._

_Agora meninas, vou-me (passei super corrido hoje...)_

_Bjitos e nos vemos ;D_

_ (The Window terá sua postagem na **semana que vem** & MLCB )_

_ps:_

_Tem postagem nova lá no perfil das t**radutoraspontocom** ;D_

_pps:_

_Avisem se encontrarem erros de revisão ok =)_

_ppps:_

_respondi a maioria dos reviews e pms ontem/hoje (mas ainda faltam alguns. Amanha faço ok ;D)  
><em>


	17. Freedom

_Flores da Hime, _

_cá temos mais um cpt de Frozen ;) - que na minha opinião é** um** do**s** melhore**s** da fic._

_Uhmmmm desejo uma ótima leitura =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NT:  
><em>**

_(Oh e sim, estarei respondendo pms e reviews** amanhã à tarde** (sexta) - E muito obrigada pelos recadinhos tão fofos em MLCB... (alguns até chegaram a me fazer sentir aquelas 'borboletas no estômago' hehehe - Arigatou, meninas!)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Capítulo XVI**

_Freedom_

**Liberdade**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava sobre o monumento Hokage nesse momento, seus pés firmemente plantados na cabeça esculpida do quarto Kage. O vento soprando em seu cabelo escuro, que não estava retido pela costumeira Hitai-ate da Folha.<p>

Hoje ele trajava roupas civis normais, não tinha sequer uma kunai consigo.

* * *

><p>O sol brilhava calorosamente sobre a vila e banhava sua pele com aquele calor suave.<p>

Ele não sabia exatamente por que tinha decidido vir até aqui. Pela primeira vez nas últimas semanas, sentiu como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo.

Esta manhã, havia acordado ao lado de sua esposa e não tinha sido capaz de se lembrar de seus pesadelos habituais. Não teve quaisquer visões de lutas sangrentas e também não ouvira as últimas palavras de seu irmão à beira da morte.

* * *

><p>Sasuke levantou os braços no ar e perdeu-se àquela sensação dos raios solares sobre a face e o vento contra sua pele. <em>Então, isso é se sentir livre.<em>

Ele sabia que seus sonhos voltariam eventualmente.

Uma noite de choro não podia apagar todas as lembranças dolorosas. Mas elas não o estavam mais assombrando. Um enorme fardo tinha sido tirado de sua alma e tudo isso ele devia ao fato de estar ... com _ela_, Sakura. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu romper com as barreiras dele.

Quando Sasuke pensava nela agora, não se sentia mais irritado, mas sim... _agradecido_. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria precisar falar com ela sobre tudo isso, mas não agora. Agora queria apenas desfrutar deste tipo de liberdade.

* * *

><p>Minutos se passaram e o Uchiha permanecia sozinho, sentado no chão. Havia ainda uma coisa a fazer. Ele teria preferido fazê-lo em casa, mas não queria que <em>ela<em> o visse tão vulnerável e desesperado mais uma vez. Aqui, onde tinha lutado a pior de todas as batalhas, era provavelmente o lugar certo para se lembrar.

.

Lentamente, fechou os olhos e deixou os _flashs_ de eventos passados passarem em sua cabeça. Pela primeira vez desde que tudo isso tinha acontecido, ele se permitiu lembrar-se, em vez de enterrar as recordações dolorosas profundamente enterradas dentro de sua mente.

* * *

><p>Seu irmão havia aparecido pouco depois do aniversário de Sasuke. Ele não tinha atacado ninguém e não tinha tentado raptar Naruto também. Ninguém além de Sasuke o vira. Sasuke sentiu sua presença e seguiu-o até o monumento da hokage.<p>

Aqui se encontraram novamente.

Como sempre, Itachi tinha observado seu irmão mais novo com um olhar arrogante e uma frieza assustadora em seus olhos vermelhos sangue. No entanto, alguma coisa estava _diferente_ nele.

* * *

><p>A visão de seu irmão havia despertado sua ira e ele se lançou contra Itachi imediatamente. Durante a batalha, Sasuke tinha percebido que Itachi não era mais forte que si e a vitória estava em suas mãos. Ele tinha mesmo estado pronto a sacrificar a própria vida para derrotar seu irmão ...<p>

_Apenas por uma fração de segundo, Itachi foi descuidado._

_Sasuke chutou contra o peito de Itachi tão forte quanto pode e seu irmão cambaleou para trás._ As costas de _Itachi bateram contra uma das árvores de grande porte, Sasuke correu atrás dele, rapidamente puxando sua kunai num enlace feroz._ _Itachi ficou atordoado por um momento._

_Ele segurou o pulso de seu irmão e pressionou-o contra o carvalho envelhecido._ _Com um grito de ódio, enterrou a kunai na palma da mão de Itachi__._ _A lâmina perfurou o dorso da mão e foi até bem fundo da casca grossa da árvore._ _Itachi engasgou e Sasuke sorriu triunfante._ _- É isso aí, Itachi. Você perdeu. __Vou pegar sua mão esquerda por um momento, ok?_

_Ele pegou a mão esquerda de seu irmão e apertou os dedos contra Itachi para formar o selo da serpente__._ _Esta era uma das técnicas de Orochimaru que tinha aprendido especialmente para este único propósito._ _Este jutsu proibido não só mataria seu irmão, mas também a si mesmo, mas ele não se importava com isso._ _Pelo menos iria derrotar Itachi, isso era tudo o que importava__._ _O shinobi sorriu largamente para seu irmão mais velho, cujos olhos se arregalaram em horror._ _- __Kinjutsu ..? -__ sussurrou, surpresa evidente em sua voz._

_- Sim. E agora, MORRA! - Sasuke resmungou._ _-__ Assassinato duplo da Serpente!_

_Justamente quando estava prestes a lançar chakra suficiente para ativar o jutsu, Itachi usou a mão direita contra a arma que o mantinha preso à árvore._ _A lâmina cavou ainda mais fundo em sua mão, e com um grito primal, Itachi arrancou-a da pele, até que a kunai afrouxou e caiu no chão com um baque surdo._

_Antes que Sasuke pudesse reagir, Itachi formou um selo, criando um flash brilhante de luz branca._ _Uma dor totalmente ofuscante cegou seus olhos por um momento e ele cambaleou para trás, gritando de dor._ _Ele tentou abrir os olhos e foi recompensado com mais dor lancinante._

_._

* * *

><p>Por um segundo, Sasuke se perguntou por que Itachi não tinha atacado de uma forma diferente. Talvez tivesse percebido que o assassinato da serpente dupla teria matado Sasuke também. <em>Será que ele queria que eu ficasse vivo?<em>

_. . .  
><em>

_A dor era quase insuportável._

_Sasuke resmungou e depois ouviu a voz de seu irmão._ _- __Você não deve abrir os olhos por um tempo, a menos que queira ficar cego, irmãozinho. Não seria um grande desafio combater um cego. _

_Seu ódio por seu irmão somente cresceu mais, e Sasuke fez uma pausa para tentar esquecer a dor que sentia com aquele golpe inesperado._ _Ele ainda não tinha terminado._ _-__ Você realmente acha que eu preciso dos meus olhos pra te bater? - perguntou._ _Ele ainda tinha o poder que Orochimaru lhe dera._ _Sasuke se concentrou, a maldição se espalhou pelo seu corpo como fogo negro selvagem._ _Uma nova onda de poder escoou sobre si e ele se levantou nesse instante._

_.  
><em>

_Apesar da dor, se forçou a abrir os olhos Sharingan._ _Ele não pensou nas conseqüências nem sequer por um único momento._ _A única coisa que importava era derrotar Itachi e vingar seu clã._ _No começo, não conseguia ver nada, só sentia dor._ _Depois havia cores, seguidas por formas e sombras, até que gradativamente sua visão estava quase completamente restaurada._ _Enquanto seus olhos ajustavam-se, ele formou seu jutsu na mão direita: chidori._

_A dez metros de distância, Itachi apenas ficou lá. Parado._ _Suas __sobrancelhas franziram. Aquilo era um sorriso na face de Itachi__?_ _Por quê?_ _Era uma armadilha?_ _Mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás._ _Seu corpo estava agora totalmente coberto com as marcas da maldição._ _Ele podia sentir a escuridão em seu coração, a necessidade incrível de matar._ _Havia uma voz em seu coração e esta clamava por sangue._

_Ele olhou para seu irmão diretamente nos olhos, e então o atacou._ _Chakra azulado fluia visivelmente em torno de sua mão, ainda mais forte que o habitual, graças à potência da maldição._ _Itachi levantou as mãos para se defender e Sasuke preparou-se para romper a defesa de seu irmão._

_.  
><em>

_Com um grito, ele veio com tudo, atravessando barreira adentro e rompendo sagaz o torso do irmão, e então nesse momento, Sasuke podia ouvir a voz se transformando em um coro de vozes que gritavam por sangue e morte e mais e mais dor._ _Esta já não era mais uma_ batalha_ e Sasuke gostava de tal pensamento e tudo o que desejava era matar seu irmão._

_E foi então que aconteceu._

_Itachi deixou seus braços cairem para os lados, ficando completamente indefeso ao ataque de Sasuke._ _O irmão mais novo não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo se tivesse, não poderia ter parado a essa distância._

_A mão do Uchiha mais novo finalmente conectou-se ao peito de Itachi__._ _De repente, havia sangue por toda parte e o chidori rasgara algoz a carne de Itachi._

_.  
><em>

_E então só havia silêncio._

_Sasuke estava parado na frente de seu irmão, a mão ainda dentro de seu peito, e Sasuke fitava nos olhos de Itachi sentindo-se completamente incrédulo._ _O sangue escorrendo do rosto de Itachi e caindo no braço de Sasuke._ _A mão de Sasuke estava totalmente embebida pelo sangue do mais velho._

_Aterrorizado, ele olhou para seu irmão mais velho._ _POR QUE!_

_Itachi parecia ..._ _feliz._

_Ele abriu a boca e disse lentamente: - P-perdoe-me ...-_ _Sasuke não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo__._ _A respiração de Itachi ficou irregular, quando tentava com dificuldade exalar o ar, sangue jorrando de seu nariz e boca._ _Ele iria morrer._ De certo. _Seus pulmões estavam cheios de sangue._

_Sasuke entrou em pânico._

_Itachi estava literalmente se afogando em seu próprio sangue._

_-__ Sasuke ... Eu fiz isso por você ...__.-_ _A mão fria do shinobi foi à bochecha de Sasuke._ _- __Eu fiz isso para que pudéssemos ser livres. - Itachi disse fracamente._ _Sasuke não podia responder._ _Ele não conseguia ENTENDER o que estava acontecendo._ _- __Eles me odiavam e já estavam com medo de você também. __Porque nós erámos fortes… __Eu queria ser livre. - Itachi agarrou o braço de Sasuke e olhou-o nos olhos, procurando desesperadamente por um sinal de perdão em seus ônix._ _Mas não o encontrou._

_Sasuke não tinha oferecido consolo para seu irmão nem mesmo em seus últimos segundos de vida._

_Itachi cambaleou e em seguida caiu de joelhos._

_Sasuke deu um passo adiante, parando diretamente na frente de Itachi, vendo-o morrer, agonizando._ _Ele abaixou a cabeça, ajoelhando-se, olhando Itachi nos olhos._ _- Eu queria te tonar forte, Sasuke. Então, no futuro, você poderia me punir pelo o que eu fiz. - Ele parecia tão ..._ _aliviado.__ Embora soubesse que ia morrer._

_Inalou o ar mais uma vez, agonizando no processo._

_- __Sasuke. - Itachi sussurrou, - Termine com isso ... _

_. . .  
><em>

_Sasuke compreendeu o pedido._

_Estendeu a mão até à katana de Itachi e Itachi assentiu._ _Sasuke não conseguia pensar._ _Em sua mente havia apenas o vazio, ele se sentia como uma marionete._

_Colocou a lâmina contra o peito de Itachi._ _Os irmãos estavam olhando um para o outro diretamente em olhos sharingan._ _- __Liberdade ... __Sasuke ... __Eu queria ser livre ... - disse Itachi._

_E, em seguida, Sasuke empurrou a katana profundamente no corpo quase sem vida de Itachi._

_Por um momento, seus rostos estavam tão perto, quase se tocando._ _Os olhos de Itachi ficaram negros, talvez pela primeira vez em anos._ _E então,_ _Sasuke percebeu que tudo estava acabado._ _Itachi estava morto._

_E foi quando soltou a katana e se levantou._

_. . .  
><em>

_Por um momento, olhou para o corpo morto de seu irmão._

_Ele não conseguia pensar, não conseguia sentir nada._ _Sentiu-se completamente entorpecido._ _Sua mente não queria acreditar que Itachi estava realmente morto, e que ele tinha finalmente vingado seu clã__._

_Não havia euforia, nenhum triunfo._ _Apenas o vazio._

_Lentamente, se afastou do cadáver de seu irmão, um passo de cada vez._

_Ele queria ir para casa._ _Mas não conseguiu ir muito longe, apenas desmaiou alguns minutos depois._

_E foi assim que os moradores da Vila o encontraram mais tarde._

_. . ._

* * *

><p>Sasuke levantou a cabeça.<p>

Lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos, mas desta vez ele não estava chorando. Chorou por Itachi, nos braços de Sakura. Tudo estava acabado. Agora, depois de todo esse tempo, ele foi finalmente começou a perceber que não era sua culpa. Itachi tinha planejado tudo isso e Sasuke acabara sendo um fantoche nesse plano. Talvez nunca fosse capaz de lavar o sangue de suas mãos, mas não era culpa dele que as coisas tenham saído do jeito que saíram.

Talvez Sakura estivesse certa e ele tinha realmente feito um favor a Itachi. Ele parecia tão calmo. Livre.

_Posso ser livre agora também?_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>O rapaz se levantou e lançou um último olhar para a Vila.<p>

Ele sentiu como se sua vida tinha apenas acabado de começar. Voltaria para sua esposa, quem havia despertado sentimentos dentro de si pela primeira vez em anos. Talvez, eventualmente, seria capaz de confiar nela.

.

* * *

><p>Quando voltou para casa, não conseguiu encontrar Sakura.<p>

Andando pela casa, a viu sobre a escrivanhia do quarto, onde havia adormecido em cima de uma pilha de papéis. Mas isso não o surpreendeu. Ambos estavam exaustos de tudo pelo o haviam passado recentemente.

No começo, ele queria deixá-la dormir, mas simplesmente não conseguira sair do quarto. Viu-a dormindo e perguntou silenciosamente se ela estava sonhando com ele, porque seu rosto parecia um tanto perturbado.

Ele percebeu o que tinha feito para ela, era como um milagre que a moça ainda estivesse aqui e que ele ainda não tinha feito nada de mais horrível para assustá-la e para mandá-la embora.

Embora estivesse grato que ela ainda estivesse ali, ele não tinha certeza do que iria acontecer a partir de agora. Sasuke ainda tinha receio de deixar que alguém chegar muito _perto_ de si. As únicas pessoas que tinha amado incondicionalmente estavam mortas. Ele havia matado uma delas com suas próprias mãos. Ele não queria passar por essa dor novamente.

* * *

><p>Mas Sasuke estava casado agora.<p>

Ele não queria mandá-la embora, mas também não poderia abrir seu coração para ela. Sasuke sabia muito bem que Kakashi e Naruto estavam tentando acabar com esse casamento. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser deixar as coisas como estavam. Cedo ou tarde, Sakura iria tomar uma decisão logo ele não teria de fazê-la, e disso ele tinha certeza.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura murmurou algo em seu sono e tentou se mover.<p>

Ela quase caiu da cadeira, mas Sasuke a pegou a tempo, tomando-a no colo e trazendo-a para a cama. Quando voltou à mesa para pegar alguns dos papéis que ela tinha deixado cair no chão em seu sono, viu o que Sakura havia estado preenchendo antes de pegar no sono. Era uma solicitação de participação do exame Jounin. _Muito interessante._ Ele pensou que ela havia aceitado sua decisão e desistido de ser um shinobi ativo. Obviamente, estava errado. Ele pegou a folha e pensou em rasgá-la em pedaços, mas hesitou.

Se isso era tão importante para ela ... talvez não fosse tão ruim deixá-la fazer o exame.

Em todo caso, ela iria aprender com ele a se tornar mais forte.

* * *

><p>Quando fechava os olhos, ainda podia ver os cadáveres de seus pais.<p>

Se tivessem sido mais fortes ... talvez, se sua mãe tivesse sido uma shinobi de elite, talvez pudesse ter tido uma chance contra Itachi, e talvez, apenas talvez, as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Ele colocou o pensamento de lado. No fundo, sabia que ninguém poderia ter parado Itachi.

. . .

- Mmmh .. Sasuke? - Sakura murmurou sonolenta e ele se virou para encará-la. Então, percebeu que a havia acordado. Ela olhou para ele fixamente, até que viu o formulário de candidatura Jounin em suas mãos. - Eu quero me candidatar pros exames. - explicou. - Eu ainda quero ser professora na academia, mas preciso provar a mim mesma que posso fazer isso.

* * *

><p>Bom, veio à mente de Sasuke que esta também poderia ser uma forma de compensá-la de todas as coisas ruins que tinha feito para ela. - Tudo bem. - E colocou o formulário de volta na mesa. - Tsunade não vai me deixar trabalhar durante a próxima semana de qualquer maneira ... então talvez eu possa ... te treinar para o exame ...<p>

Sakura ficou emocionada. –SÉRIO? ! Sasuke, isso é ... ótimo! Obrigada! - Ela se levantou e o abraçou forte. Ele suprimiu o desejo de afastá-la, mas Sakura notou isso a tempo. – Desculpe. - disse baixinho o deixou ir. - Eu só estava feliz.

- Hn.

.

.

**Continua.**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Meninas, digam pra HIme, curtiram?<em>

_Lembram quando um monte das senhoritas viviam me perguntando por que Sasuke era tão frio, cretino, idiota, tosco, horrível, mau etc e tal com a Saku-chan? (Lembram?)_

_E aí eu disse: "Calma, meninas, 'respostas' chegarão" (Lembram?)_

_Pois é, gente, quando Sasuke foi encontrado por Konoha, ele havia acabado de assassinar seu próprio irmão. Não é por menos que o cara pirou na batatinha ne... Não digo que isso justifique suas ações prévias com a Saku-chan (**não** justifica mesmo, ele foi um idiota!). Mas cara, pensem, havia todo um contexto no qual estavam imbuidos ne..._

_(Maassssssss **sem** justificativas pro Sasuke, ever) *apanha*  
><em>

_..._

_Agora digam, flores, curtiram?_

_Ai ai to sabendo que Frozen tá 'causando' entre as fans do shipper. *Nah dona Salieri ficaria muito feliz com isso/tanto quanto a Hime* =D_

_._

_Agora, meninas, vamos que vamos,_

_Deixo bjitos e vocês deixam **reviews**? ;D_

_Hime ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong>

Amanhã volto com **respostas de reviews** & Em nove Dias (provavelmente na sexta ou no máximo domingo ;D)

**pps:**

Erros de revisão? Avisem pra hime, onegai =)


	18. Don't leave me

_E aí, personinhas! Tudo de boa com vocês?  
><em>

_Uhm... taí mais um cpt de Frozen (e outras coisitas mais ainda esse final de semana =)  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Agradeço de montão aos coments fofos *alguns ainda não consegui responder - gomen - mas ponho tudo isso em dia em breve, assim como algumas leituras de fanfic que também ficaram atrasadas, ok =)*  
><em>

_Então, flores, aproveitem =D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVII<strong>

**Don't leave me  
><strong>

**Não me Deixe**

* * *

><p>- NÃO! - Gritou Sasuke em frustração e Sakura estremeceu com o tom de sua voz. - Pense! Eu tenho o Sharingan! Você não pode me bater se continuar lutando desta forma. A única vantagem que tem é sua força no Taijutsu. Então use-a. Combate mano-a-mano é sua vantagem. Se ficar longe de mim, irá perder!<p>

- Eu sei disso! - Sakura argumentou e esfregou o braço, onde ele tinha acabado de dar-lhe um golpe doloroso. - Mas você é mais rápido que eu. Como eu vou ganhar se a cada soco parece que você está quebrando meus ossos?

- Use seu cérebro. - ordenou impaciente. - Tente ser mais esperta que eu.

Sem qualquer aviso, de repente, ele correu em sua direção.

A kunoichi se preparou para outro golpe, mas quando o rapaz estava perto o suficiente para atingi-la, Sasuke inesperadamente desapareceu. Sakura deu uma pirueta dupla para fora do alcance dele. Mas não fora o suficiente. Ela gritou quando o pé masculino bateu contra seu braço e já podia ter certeza que isso se transformaria em uma outra contusão dolorosa.

A kunoichi cambaleou para trás e quando olhou para ele, viu uma expressão relaxada em seu rosto. Ela não era páreo para ele e é isso é o que lhe dava mais raiva.

Oh, ela iria ensiná-lo a não subestimá-la.

* * *

><p>Sakura se concentrou e criou um clone.<p>

O clone correu em linha reta em direção a Sasuke, enquanto Sakura ficou para trás. Sasuke eliminou o clone em uma nuvem de fumaça com um único soco. Sakura usou esse momento de distração para lançar um ataque.

Ela pulou exatamente dentro da nuvem de fumaça do clone que acabara de desaparecer. Sasuke estava distraído, mas não o suficiente para ser surpreendido por seu ataque. Ele tentou dar um golpe no rosto dela, mas desta vez ela estava preparada. Sakura evitou o ataque e Sasuke, que não esperava por isso, tropeçou para a frente. Ela o agarrou pelo pulso e puxou-o para si. Sasuke perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão soltando um grito irado.

_Muhaha, que te sirva de lição!_ _Você vai aprender a não me subestimar! _ Sua Inner rosnou.

* * *

><p>Ela puxou uma kunai de seu coldre e pulou em Sasuke, que ainda estava deitado no chão. Sakura ficou chocada quando ele não ofereceu nenhuma resistência e a lâmina mergulhou através de seu esterno e em seu peito completamente. - O que o ..? - sussurrou.<p>

Embaixo de si, Sasuke sorriu maldosamente e disse: - Kawarimi ... - Seu corpo derreteu e dele nada sobrou, a não ser um monte de lama.

- DROGA! - ela gritou e pulou, mas já era tarde demais. Sentiu algo bater em seus pés e, em seguida, tombou no chão. Antes que pudesse se levantar novamente, Sasuke sentou-se pesadamente em seu estômago, pressionando-lhe os pulsos contra o chão. E sorriu. - Você perdeu.

* * *

><p>Sakura fez uma careta.<p>

Por uma fração de segundo pensou que poderia ser capaz de vencê-lo.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio quando perceberam o quão perto seus rostos estavam. Ela podia sentir seu hálito quente acariciando seus lábios. Essa proximidade era tão estranha, que causou um _blush nas_ maçãs do rosto feminino. Ele percebeu isso também, uma sensação estranha agindo sobre si, e foi então que Sasuke aproximou o rosto para chegar mais perto dela até que seus lábios estavam quase tocando.

De repente, ele parou e soltou os pulsos da moça.

O shinobi se levantou e ajudou-a a ficar de pé. - Até que não foi tão ruim. Vamos continuar.

. . .

* * *

><p>Sasuke viu sua esposa completar vários selos de mão.<p>

Ela possuia um perfeito controle sobre seu chakra e embora não fosse tão forte quanto ele ou Naruto, ainda assim tinha suas vantagens. O que seria útil nos exames Jounin, mas ela só tinha uma semana e ainda havia algo importante que precisava aprender. Até agora, Sasuke manteve o foco em melhorar o leque de jutsus gerais da moça e seu combate mano-a-mano. Ela foi melhorando rapidamente e ele estava orgulhoso disso. Não que esperasse menos, afinal agora ela era uma Uchiha.

- Sakura, isso é o suficiente. Seu controle de chakra é perfeito. - a interrompeu. - Você se tornou mais forte. Mas ainda assim, não vai conseguir passar nos exames.

Seu rosto escureceu. - Por que não? ainda não sou boa o suficiente?

- Esse não é o problema. - Ele se sentou ao lado dela na grama do campo de treino. - O exame consiste em três partes. A primeira será um obstáculo pra você. É via de regra que para se tornar um jounin, você tem que desenvolver um jutsu especial, algo único, que poucas pessoas podem fazer e ninguém mais, na melhor das hipóteses.

- Eu não sabia disso. - O rosto de Sakura suavizou como se pensasse em suas palavras.

- Sim, supostamente é pra ser segredo. - explicou.

* * *

><p>Quando ele fez o exame, os examinadores tinham dito para não falar sobre os detalhes a ninguém, mas Sasuke não dava a mínima para tais formalidades. - Como um jounin, você tem maiores chances de sobreviver se tiver um jutsu especial. Não importa o quão perfeito seu genjutsu ou taijutsu seja, sempre haverá alguém melhor. A única forma eficaz de sobreviver é possuir um jutsu desconhecido. Isso foi fácil pra mim pois o Sharingan é único, especialmente agora que eu sou o único sobrevivente do clã Uchiha. Naruto usou seu harem-no-jutsu, embora os examinadores não estivessem inteiramente certos se deviam deixá-lo passar por conta desse jutsu, não o julgavam poderoso o suficiente.<p>

Sakura riu. - Não consigo acreditar que ele passou no exame com esse jutsu estúpido.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela estava certa. - O problema é que seus pais não eram shinobi. Não há jutsus especiais em sua família.

- E o que vou fazer agora? Você está me dizendo que eu não tenho chance de passar no exame?

- Eu não teria passado tanto tempo te treinando se esse fosse o caso. Posso te ensinar um jutsu que copiei um tempo atrás. Eu mesmo o uso, tenho o sharingan e seria desnecessário usar esse tipo de jutsu numa batalha, mas isso deve ser suficiente pra você passar da primeira parte do exame.

- Então, que jutsu é esse?

Ele sorriu. - É uma espécie de técnica de leitura da mente. - Quando viu a expressão fascinada no rosto feminino, ele acrescentou: - Não é tão espetacular. É usado pra ler o movimento de um oponente e poder distraí-lo. É difícil, mas tenho certeza que você será capaz de aprendê-lo antes do exame.

- Ótimo! Então me mostre como funciona!

* * *

><p>Hesitante, Sakura fechou os olhos e realizou os selos que tinha aprendido durante os últimos dois dias.<p>

Sasuke estava certo, aprender este maldito jutsu era difícil, senão impossível.

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em Sasuke, que estava de pé cerca de três metros de distância de si.

Sakura não conseguia sentir nada, nem mesmo o menor indício do que ele estava pensando. Exceto ... - Concentre-se! - O ouviu gritar. Ela poderia ter previsto isso, mas foi só porque sabia que ele estava impaciente. _Como se fosse fácil!_ Inner Sakura já estava bastante frustrada. _Eu NÃO tenho um sharingan pra copiar jutsus!_

A única coisa que podia ouvir era vinda de sua Inner, além de seu próprio batimento cardíaco.

Talvez só estivesse tentando demais. Então, Sakura tentou relaxar um pouco e imaginar Sasuke em pé em sua frente . Mas isso também não funcionou.

* * *

><p>Sakura sentiu-se irritada e impaciente, ela estava prestes a desistir, quando percebeu que algo estava diferente.<p>

Aquelas não eram suas emoções. Outra coisa estava dentro de sua cabeça, ou talvez _alguma outra_ pessoa.

No início, não podia acreditar que aqueles pensamentos e sentimentos vinham de outra pessoa, mas tinham que ser, pois ela viu fragmentos de memórias que definitivamente não eram suas.

Cambaleou.

Ao longe, sentia braços fortes a apoiando e ouviu uma voz abafada. Seus dedos ainda estavam enredados nos selos de mão e ela simplesmente não conseguia liberar a conexão.

* * *

><p>Em sua cabeça havia gritos raivosos.<p>

Já era difícil o suficiente controlar seus próprios pensamentos e seu alter ego, a Inner Sakura, mas ter mais uma pessoa dentro de sua cabeça, com todos seus pensamentos e sentimentos, aquilo era demais para a moça suportar. - Sakura! - Ouviu Sasuke gritar e a kunoichi não tinha certeza se ele realmente disse ou apenas estava _pensado._

Ela estava com medo desses novos sentimentos e um pouco antes da força da emoções oprimidas de Sasuke tomarem completamente seu subconsciente, Sakura pôde distinguir claramente dois pensamentos dentro do caos que era a mente do Uchiha: **"_Eu te odeio ..."_** e **"**_**Não me deixe"**._

E então ela desmaiou em seus braços.

. . .

* * *

><p>- Sakura! - Exclamou Sasuke quando de repente a moça gritou.<p>

Ele saltou em sua direção e pegou-a antes que ela pudesse cair no chão.

- Sakura, pare com isso!

Algo estava errado, ela tinha que liberar o jutsu, mas suas mãos ainda estavam fazendo o último selo.

- Merda! - O moço sussurrou e ergueu dois dedos para conter o jutsu. - KAI! - Seus dedos a liberaram imediatamente e ela caiu inconsciente em seus braços.

* * *

><p>Ele caiu de joelhos, Sakura ainda embalada em seus braços.<p>

Tinha sido um erro lhe ensinar essa técnica. E um erro ainda maior tentar fazê-la tentar isso n_ele._ Ele deveria ter sabido. _Que diabos foi que ela viu?_

Antes que Sasuke pudesse realmente começar a se preocupar, ouviu-a suspirar baixinho. Seus olhos de jade abriram e ela olhou para ele. Para a surpresa do Uchiha, ela sorriu e disse completamente exausta: - Eu consegui.

Ele suspirou em pleno alívio.

Sakura colocou uma mão em seu rosto e sussurrou: - Mesmo que você me odeie ... Eu não vou te deixar.

Ele olhou para ela em total descrença e viu que a confiança em seus olhos verdes era surpreendente.

No entanto, o moço não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

.

.

**Continua**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kawaii essa coisa do casal se unir através dos treinos ne. <em>

_E o que vcs acharam desse lance da Saku-chan ler a mente do nosso bonitão? Foi interessante aquilo hein. Sasuke parece tão confuso que não fica tão claro se uma parte dele ainda a despreza ou se não. Isso ainda parece uma questão um tanto nublada pra ele mesmo._

...

_Ai ai digam, meninas, estão curtindo?_

_(espero que sim =DD)  
><em>

_Bom, eu vou indo agora, pessoas,  
><em>

_Deixo um beijito e nos vemos muito em breve =)  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>


	19. Exam

_Hallo, personas!  
><em>

_E aí, moças, td de boa?  
><em>

_Então, galerinha, como prometido, cá está mais um cpt de Frozen.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, é melhor deixar alguns avisos sobre o cpt:  
><em>

_Tem violência e  
><em>

_Angst._

_.  
><em>

_Agora, flores, enjoy it ;D  
><em>

** . . .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVIII<br>**

**Exam  
><strong>

**Exame**

* * *

><p>Graças ao treino de Sasuke, Sakura facilmente passou pela primeira parte do exame.<p>

Para a segunda parte, havia um tipo especial de treinamento de sobrevivência, e este ano, Sakura havia passado nessa parte também.

Quase não conseguira, mas conseguiu.

A terceira parte era a mais difícil. A tarefa parecia simples: para se tornar um jounin, tinha que se vencer um outro jounin num combate.

* * *

><p>Ambos ficaram aliviados que Sasuke não tinha sido escolhido para lutar contra ela.<p>

Em vez disso, Tsunade decidiu-se por Kakashi, o que foi bastante incomum.

Normalmente, se o Jounin escolhido tivesse uma relação pessoal com tal aluno, um outro alguém geralmente se oferecia para tomar seu lugar. Sasuke achou estranho que Kakashi não tinha, pelo menos, pedido a Gai para tomar seu lugar.

* * *

><p>Quando a batalha começou, Sasuke, Naruto e Tsunade foram para a galeria da arena para assistir.<p>

Sasuke aproveitou a oportunidade e perguntou a Tsunade: - Por que tinha que ser Kakashi?

Ela encolheu os ombros. - Você sabe que ele foi escolhido por sorteio. Seja grato por não ter sido você. Duvido que Sakura teria sido capaz de atacá-lo.

Ele não tinha tanta certeza sobre isso, mas não opinou sobre a fala da Hokage. - Mas por que qualquer outra pessoa não tentou tomar seu lugar? - Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu teria preferido isso também. - respondeu a loira.

Mas tão logo Naruto a interrompeu: - Ouvi dizer que Kakashi-sensei pediu aos outros jounin pra não se voluntariarem. Ele queria lutar com ela. Embora, ainda não tenha entendido o porquê disso...

Sasuke olhou seu antigo professor desconfiado. - Interessante ...

* * *

><p>Sakura tinha a vantagem de conhecer os pontos fracos do sharingan, devido ao seu treinamento com Sasuke.<p>

Ela sabia que genjutsu não teria nenhum efeito sobre Kakashi. Mas, independentemente dessa vantagem, as coisas não estavam indo tão bem para a kunoichi.

Eles já estavam em seus 10 minutos de combate, e enquanto Kakashi ainda estava mais ou menos ileso, Sakura já estava bastante exausta.

.

- Ela vai perder… - Sasuke comentou desapontado. Ele esperava que ela fizesse melhor do que _isso_.

- Você deveria ter mais fé na sua esposa. – Naruto sugeriu. E em seguida ergueu a mão e gritou: - Sakura! Você pode fazer isso! Mostre a esse pervertido do que você é capaz!

* * *

><p>Sasuke cruzou os braços sobre o peito.<p>

Acreditar que Sakura tinha a menor chance de vencer era simplesmente estúpido e irreal.

Kakashi era muito mais forte que ela e tinha mais de uma década de experiência em campo. Seria apenas ... decepcionante. Para ser honesto, ele nem chegou a pensar que ela seria considerada um adversário para Kakashi.

* * *

><p>- Olhe! - Naruto gritou, quando de repente, Kakashi desapareceu de sua vista.<p>

Surpreso, Sasuke ativou o sharingan. - Onde diabos ele está! - Demorou um segundo, antes que descobrisse a localização de seu ex-sensei, que se lançou em direção a ela por trás.

.

Ela o viu, um mero segundo antes que fosse tarde demais.

O grito de dor da kunoichi ecoou pela arena quando o punho, que foi originalmente mirado para seu estômago, golpeou o ombro feminino com_ muita_ força, quebrando-lhe o osso da clavícula.

- Merda! - Sasuke sibilou quando viu sua esposa cair ao chão.

Kakashi deve ter quebrado mesmo um osso, ele poderia ver que ela estava em agonia pela expressão em seu rosto.

.

* * *

><p>Kakashi aguardou em silêncio, enquanto a kunoichi lutava para tentar sentar-se no chão.<p>

Com a mão esquerda, segurava firme o ombro direito, o outro braço pendurado frouxamente de lado.

- Acabou, Sakura. - o shinobi de cabelos grisalhos falou calmamente. - Você não pode usar seu braço direito, o que significa que não pode fazer quaisquer selos da mão.

Sasuke assentiu. - Ele está certo, ela não pode fazer qualquer jutsu assim. Esta luta acabou.

* * *

><p>Sasuke queria deixar a arena, mas Naruto o segurou. - Espere. Olhe pra ela! -<p>

Curiosamente, ele lançou um olhar para a esposa. Ela estava de pé, o que já era surpreendente, considerando a grande quantidade de dor que sentia no momento.

E parecia determinada olhando ameaçadoramente para Kakashi e sussurrou: - Esta luta ainda não acabou! - Com a mão esquerda, a kunoichi tirou uma kunai do coldre e pulou em direção ao Jounin.

– INCRIVEL! - Vibrouu Naruto. - Sakura, você consegue!

* * *

><p>Ela tentou atacar diretamente seu antigo professor.<p>

Claro que Kakashi se esquivou e lançou-lhe outro forte golpe em troca.

Ela se abaixou e girou para chutar a perna do shinobi, mas ele a pegou na altura do tornozelo. Com o braço esquerdo, Sakura tentou esfaqueá-lo com a kunai mais uma vez, mas ele moveu a cabeça para longe e ela, inevitavelmente, errou o alvo. Ele agarrou seu tornozelo com as duas mãos e a atirou para longe, e Sakura derrapou no chão por cerca de alguns metros.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cerrou os punhos.<p>

Ele não podia assistir a isso por mais tempo.

O rapaz deu um passo a frente para saltar sobre o parapeito da arena, mas Tsunade agarrou-o pelo pulso e segurou-o. - Se você interferir, acabou, Sasuke.

- Qual é sua intenção em deixá-la continuar assim? - Ele rosnou. - Ela vai perder. Se as coisas continuarem desta forma, ela vai ficar gravemente ferida. - Quando ele disse estas palavras, percebeu o quão estúpido parecia. Kakashi não tinha permissão para matá-la, e bem, todo o resto poderia ser curado depois.

* * *

><p>Sakura voltou a ficar de pé.<p>

Sangue escorrendo de seu nariz. Seus joelhos estavam visivelmente tremendo, ela estava tendo muita dificuldade em ficar de pé, mas ainda assim havia uma determinação incomum em seus olhos verdes. A moça não iria desistir ainda.

Sasuke se sentiu ... _diferente_. Ele estava _tão orgulhoso_ dela.

Mesmo que sua esposa ainda fosse perder, e mesmo que estivesse sentindo uma enorme dor, ainda assim ela não desistiu. Ela havia mudado, e_ muito_.

* * *

><p>- Eu nunca teria pensado que Sakura poderia ser tão teimosa e forte - disse Tsunade. - Ela cresceu.<p>

.

Mais uma vez, Sakura pulou em Kakashi soltando um grito de raiva.

Por alguns segundos, puseram-se num combate mano-a-mano.

Se ela fosse capaz de realizar um jutsu, talvez sua obstinada determinação teria sido o suficiente para vencer esta batalha. Mas desse jeito, era inútil.

Sakura conseguiu passar por sua defesa e chutou contra o peito dele com força suficiente para fazê-lo tropeçar para trás. Mas, então, o punho do jounin golpeou seu queixo e ela caiu de joelhos, sangrando muito.

* * *

><p>Em vez de declarar a batalha como terminada, Hatake levantou a mão direita. Um som estranho, mas familiar, ecoou na atmosfera enquanto um chakra azul tornou-se visível em sua mão.<p>

Com os olhos arregalados em pura incredulidade, Sasuke suspirou: - _Chidori?_

_.  
><em>

- O que o ..? Ele está tentando matá-la! - Gritou Tsunade.

Kakashi reuniu a quantidade de chakra suficiente para tal. - Merda, ele está muito perto! - A loira e Naruto tentaram saltar sobre o parapeito, ao mesmo tempo, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido que ambos.

* * *

><p>Sem pensar duas vezes, o rapaz se atirou sobre o parapeito e pousou bem na frente de sua esposa.<p>

O Punho de Kakashi estava com toda a quantidade de chakra acumulada e ele não conseguia mais parar o ataque.

Furiosamente, Sasuke deu um tapa no braço de Kakashi e simultanemanete socou o queixo do shinobi (com muita força), a expressão na face do Uchiha era muito fria nesse momento. O chakra azul do chidori desapareceu instantenemente.

* * *

><p>Todos na arena se calaram.<p>

Tsunade e Naruto tinham parado quando Sasuke resolveu interferir.

Kakashi se recompôs e esfregou o nariz que agora estava sangrando. - Você tinha que me bater TÃO forte Sasuke? - Queixou-se, como se tudo isso fosse apenas uma grande piada.

- Que diabos estava pensando? - Gritou Sasuke. - Você estava tentando matá-la?

.

Kakashi lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio. - Não. Eu só queria ver se você iria interferir se a vida dela estivesse em risco. - Surpreso, Sasuke olhou para seu ex-sensei. _Que diabos foi tudo isso?_

E de repente,Kakashi prosseguiu: - Se você não a tivesse ajudado, Tsunade teria me parado. Eu só queria ver a sua reação.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava surpreso demais para responder.<p>

Ele não queria protegê-la.

Apenas reagira instintivamente, tal como quando tinha protegido Naruto de Haku, quando eram apenas genin.

* * *

><p>Kakashi caminhou e aproximou-se de Sasuke.<p>

O jounin sob sua máscara, mas suas palavras eram muito sérias. - Se você não a tivesse salvo ... - E parou quando estava bem ao lado de Sasuke e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do ex-aluno. E calmamente, acrescentou: - ... eu a teria tirando de você.

.

Sasuke suprimiu o desejo de acertar a cara de Kakashi, e em vez disso , dirigiu sua atenção para sua esposa, que estava sendo tratada por Tsunade no momento.

Decidiu-se lidar com Kakashi depois.

Ele não iria esquecer isso, com certeza não.

.

.

* * *

><p>O rapaz se ajoelhou ao lado de sua esposa e ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente. - Sasuke... e-eu ... eu perdi ...<p>

Tsunade colocou as mãos espalmadas sobre o ombro de Sakura, a fim de curá-la.

O processo não demorou muito e quando a loira havia acabado, Sakura suspirou profundamente. - Ok, isso deve ser o suficiente. Ela não está gravemente ferida, você pode levá-la para casa, Sasuke. - E voltando sua atenção para Sakura, acrescentou: - Pode doer um pouco ainda, por isso cuide-se. - E se levantou e deu um olhar irritado na direção do caminho que Kakashi tomou. - E agora terei uma conversa com Kakashi. Eu mal posso esperar para ouvir o que ele tem a dizer em sua defesa.

* * *

><p>Enquanto a Hokage seguia o caminho que Kakashi seguira, Sasuke pegou Sakura nos braços e levantou-a.<p>

Seus olhos verdes evitaram os ônix .

A caminho de casa, ela não disse uma única palavra.

Assim que chegaram, a kunoichi pediu para ele colocá-la de pé e assim que Sasuke a libertara de seu enlace, a moça desapareceu no banheiro para tirar o sangue de seu rosto.

* * *

><p>Num primeiro momento, Sasuke quis simplesmente sair para treinar.<p>

Afinal, ele havia passado todo seu tempo treinando a_ ela_ e Sakura acabou não passando no exame, mas realmente não poderia se arrepender de seus esforços.

Hoje, tinha aprendido duas coisas importantes.

A primeira foi que ela tinha ficado muito mais forte do que ele jamais tinha pensado que seria e a segunda é que, por mais que odiasse admitir, ficara preocupado quando aquilo aconteceu com ela.

* * *

><p>Por alguma estranha razão, o rapaz decidiu não sair para treinar hoje, em vez disso, foi para a cozinha pegar um copo de água e alguns analgésicos.<p>

Ele sabia por experiência própria como tais lesões e contusões podiam doer.

. . .

Quando se cansou de esperar pelo retorno da esposa, foi até o banheiro em sua busca.

Para sua surpresa, ela estava sentada no chão com os joelhos encolhidos contra o peito. E também estava chorando.

- O que há de errado? - O shinobi perguntou e tentou fazer o seu tom de voz despreocupado. - Você está com dor?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e ele rosnou impacientemente.

Ele odiava isso. Por que ela simplesmente não dizia a razão de estar em agonia? - Sakura, o que diabos está errado?

- Eu perdi! - Ela gritou. - Você apenas perdeu seu tempo no meu treino! Eu não fui páreo pro Kakashi, tive que ser salva por você. Eu não posso me comparar com você, ou Naruto ou Kakashi. - E colocou a testa apoiada nos joelhos. - Eu decepcionei todo mundo. Decepcionei VOCÊ.

.

- Não, não decepcionou. - Sasuke disse suavemente. Ela não reagiu. Ele colocou o copo na mesinha e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. - Sakura. Olhe pra mim.

Hesitante, a moça levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com os olhos inchados. - Eu estou orgulhoso de você. Você lutou bem.

- Você está falando sério? - Ele apenas acenou e Sakura sorriu.

Para finalizar este momento muito emotivo, ele pegou o copo de água e deu a ela, juntamente com os analgésicos. - Tome isso. E depois deite-se. Você vai se sentir melhor amanhã. - E ela fez como lhe foi dito.

* * *

><p>Satisfeito, Sasuke acenou com a cabeça.<p>

Ele estava prestes a sair, quando ela estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dele. - Sasuke-kun ... arigatou.

. . .

Ele odiava isso.

Sasuke simplesmente não sabia como reagir nesse tipo de situação.

Ele tentou chegar a uma resposta e tudo o que pode pensar foi: - Esquece...

E a ajudou a levantar e a levou para o quarto.

.

.

**continua**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Então, flores, o que acharam do cpt?<em>

_Tipo, Kaka-sensei deu medo, não deu?_

_Quem conseguiu captar na 'atmosfera' que ele estava testando ao Sasuke e não a Sakura?_

_Cara, eu lembro da primeira vez que li essa história e caaaara, kaka me deixou completamente chocada. _

_A priori, quis matá-lo. òó_

_. . ._

_E vocês, flores, estou curiosa, o que sentiram com esse cpt?_

_Bom, eu vou ficar de olho em suas impressões. _

_Frozen é o tipo de fanfic que realmente provoca diversos tipos de sensações, e se vocês as estão 'sentindo' é porque estou conseguindo fazer uma tradução, no mínimo, decente (hehe) - porque, galera, é sério, eu realmente peco em traduzir essas partes com ação e tal, então sei lá... é sempre interessante me 'policiar' através da perspectiva de vocês, assim posso melhorar nos aspectos que me falham ne..._

_. . ._

_Bom, amores, então é isso aí,_

_voltamos com mais fanfics na s**emana que vem** (e nos reviews/pms logo logo ;D)  
><em>

_deixo um bjito,_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_galera, pra quem lê inglês **e** gosta do personagem Madara** e** tende a curtir a estrutura OC (a 'mocinha' da história é uma personagem criada pela autora)** e** curte o gênero Angst, caraaaaaaaa, eu achei uma fanfic (enoooorme)** e** muito maneira chamada "Till You Die", da autora Mersea (vide comu no perfil da Hime).  
><em>

_Vale muitooooooo a pena conferir. (estou quase na leitura do último cpt postado e adorando =)  
><em>

_A autora é ótima e sua escrita incrível, no entanto, não esperem por romance (açucarado) pq não terá. A fic é** ANGST** mesmo... (nunca vi nada igual no mundo das fanfics, sério, Mersea me deixou boba com sua escrita...)  
><em>

_Ah sim, é M-rated. (**nem** um pouco recomendado para menores hein...)  
><em>


	20. Fever

_É isso aí, personas, mais um cpt procês ;D_**  
><strong>

_**N/T**: Esse cpt terá um leve toque de angst.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para C&amp;B<em>**  
><strong>

**Capítulo XIX  
><strong>

**Fever  
><strong>

**Febre**

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava sentado no parapeito da janela da sala, olhando pela janela, vestindo apenas em um par de boxers que costumava usar para dormir.<p>

Fazia bastante frio na sala, ainda que preferisse temperaturas frias, aquilo já era demais...

Independentemente da baixa temperatura, ele se sentia quente. Dormir ao lado de Sakura era como dormir ao lado de uma fornalha, então, o moço saiu da cama para desfrutar o ar frio da sala de estar.

Ele não queria que ela percebesse que não se sentia tão bem.

Desde o dia em que havia retornado de sua missão quase fatal, Sasuke tinha essa estranha febre de vez em quando. Normalmente tinha febre alta e iria se sentir fraco por aproximadamente por um dia inteiro, mas em seguida sempre ficava melhor, é por isso que ele não tinha contado nada a ninguém sobre o fato.

Depois que Tsunade tinha selado a marca em seu pescoço, a loira o havia alertado que poderia ter esse tipo de efeito colateral, então ele se preocupasse muito com isso.

A febre iria embora eventualmente.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouviu passos, então notou que Sakura estava entrando na sala enrolada em um cobertor fino. - O que você está fazendo? - perguntou ela.<p>

Ele deu de ombros, porque não sentia a necessidade de dar-lhe uma resposta. Era bastante óbvio que ele não estava fazendo nada. - Posso sentar com você?

.

Isso era exatamente o que ele queria evitar, mas simplesmente não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de se livrar dela.

Então, deu de ombros mais uma vez e ela se sentou ao seu lado, descansando entre as pernas do shinobi e aninhado-se em seu peito.

Interiormente, Sasuke suspirou.

Ele não sabia como lidar com isso. Se suas costas não estivessem contra a parede, teria se afastado dela. Depois de todo esse tempo de casado, ele ainda não estava acostumado a esse tipo de intimidade.

.

* * *

><p>Por um tempo, eles simplesmente se sentaram juntos e ficaram olhando para fora da janela, mas Sasuke não conseguia se concentrar mais. Tê-la tão perto era tão estranho. Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo... agradável.<p>

Ele ainda fitava para fora da janela quando lhe perguntou: - Sakura ... por que você ainda está aqui?

- O que quer dizer? - Ela parecia um pouco sonolenta e ele percebeu que a moça estava prestes a adormecer.

- Quero dizer, por que você ainda está comigo? - O shinobi perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente. - Não há ninguém que te ame de volta?

- Por que pergunta isso _agora? _

- Temos que falar sobre isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, certo?

Por alguma razão ele não sabia porque ela havia rido suavemente. - Estou surpresa por ter sido você a iniciar essa conversa.

- Hn. Então ... o que vamos fazer?

.

* * *

><p>A moça concentrou-se em um local qualquer do lado de fora da janela como se houvesse algo muito interessante para se ver. Sasuke esperou pacientemente, até que ela se pronunciasse: - Bem, você vai perceber que realmente me ama e vai me tratar melhor. Nós vamos, algum dia, ter filhos e viver felizes pra sempre. - Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para ele.<p>

Confuso, Sasuke olhou para ela.

E Sakura sorriu maliciosamente. - Foi uma brincadeira, Sasuke. Claro, eu gostaria que isso acontecesse dessa forma. Mas nós dois não acreditamos realmente nisso, certo? - Sasuke percebeu que nunca poderia realmente entender essa mulher.

Ela ficou séria mais uma vez e disse: - Eu acho que só há duas possibilidades para nós dois. Ou tudo isso acabará em uma catástrofe algum dia e nós terminaremos. Então talvez eu realmente comece a te odiar. Ou algum dia você seja capaz de abrir seu coração pra mim e possamos aprender a viver juntos. Eu sei que não se pode forçar o amor e eu aceito isso. Mas não podemos viver juntos por 50 anos e quando estivermos velhos e eu perceber que ainda não sei nada sobre você.

- Uma coisa é certa. Eu gosto de você e quero estar com você por tanto tempo quanto for possível. Vamos ver o resto depois. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar pra ver. Eu estarei lá por você... Se você me permitir te amar eu vou ficar muito feliz. Mas isso só depende de você. _Me deixar entrar._

_._

* * *

><p>Ela se virou e se inclinou para depositar um rápido beijo nos lábios masculinos.<p>

Sasuke ficou surpreso com o que o beijo provocou dentro de si: um caos de sentimentos emergindo numa explosão interior.

Mas antes que ele pudesse refletir sobre o assunto, ela perguntou: - Você se sente quente ... está com febre? - E colocou uma mão fria na testa dele. - Sasuke, você está doente?

Rapidamente, o moço balançou a cabeça num _'não'_. - Não, é que aqui está quente e as suas mãos estão frias. Você devia voltar pra cama.

.

Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança. Poderia dizer que ela não acreditava em si, mas ela não disse nada. - Tudo bem ... eu estou com um pouco de frio. Vou pra a cama. Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. - E deslizou da borda do parapeito da janela e se levantou.

.

* * *

><p>Mas quando tentou dar um passo, ela praticamente desmaiou.<p>

Sasuke levantou-se rapidamente e pegou-a instintivamente. - Sakura? - sussurrou e sua voz soou mais preocupada do que o moço havia planejado.

Um pouco confusa, Sakura ainda estava acomodada nos braços dele quando murmurou: - Eh ... que diabos foi isso?

- Eu ia te perguntar a mesma pergunta.

- Eu me senti tonta por um segundo. - respondeu. - Está tudo bem, você pode me soltar agora.

.

* * *

><p>Então, Sasuke soltou seu enlace sobre ela e ajudou-a a ficar de pé.<p>

O shinobi olhou para ela interrogativamente, mas Sakura apenas deu de ombros. - Não é nada. Acontece de vez em quando eu me levanto muito rápido.

Sasuke não tinha certeza se ela estava dizendo a verdade.

Ele nunca tinha visto isso acontecer com a esposa, mas por outro lado, não tinha prestado muita atenção _nela_ durante todo esse tempo.

...

Sakura sorriu para ele, lhe desejou uma boa noite e se retirou para o quarto. Sasuke sentou-se no peitoril e tentou relaxar. _Que noite estranha._

* * *

><p>Ele inclinou a cabeça contra a parede, fechou os olhos e adormeceu em poucos minutos.<p>

_Tou-san?_ _Kaa-san?_

_Sasuke, fuja ... agarre-se à vida e torne-se mais forte ..._

_Itachi-nii-san ... por quê?_

* * *

><p><em>O moço abriu os olhos e estremeceu. E decidiu voltar para o quarto. Mas quando se aproximou da porta, hesitou. Ele não tinha certeza, mas pensou que havia sentido um cheiro estranho no ar. Cheiro de sangue. O Uchiha colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e tentou abri-la. <em>

_A porta de repente, parecia pesar toneladas._

_O que está acontecendo?_ _Sakura?_

* * *

><p><em>O moço soltou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu sozinha.<em>

_O quarto parecia ter ficado mais largo de repente._ _Alguém estava ajoelhado no chão._

_Sakura!_

_Ela estava sangrando muito, uma poça de sangue estava se formando em torno dos seus joelhos, embora ele não pudesse ver de onde o sangue estava vindo._

Sasuke _estava congelado, em estado de choque._

_Alguém estava de pé bem atrás dela, um shinobi, e ele segurava uma katana na mão._

* * *

><p><em>O estranho levantou a katana acima de Sakura.<em>

_Sasuke queria ajudá-la, mas suas pernas se sentiram como se estivessem pregadas no chão._ _A lâmina assobiou pelo ar e esfaqueou o corpo da moça._

_Sasuke queria gritar, mas não conseguia._

_O cheiro de sangue que pairava no ar parecia sufocá-lo e foi então que viu olhos vermelho-sangue do assassino sobressair em meio à escuridão._

_Itachi ...?_ _Não ... não pode ser ... você está morto!_

* * *

><p><em>Mas o homem não era Itachi.<em>

_Ele ergueu a mão para seu rosto e então sua pele descascascou, literalmente, e o rosto que estava embaixo daquela pele era jovem e muito familiar para Sasuke._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu que havia matado Sakura ... foi como se ele estivesse olhando para um espelho e depois ..._

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke acordou soltando um grito.<p>

Assustado, olhou em torno de si e levou um momento até perceber que tinha sido apenas um sonho.

Isso era a realidade.

Ele ainda estava sentado no parapeito da janela, sozinho.

Sakura estava bem.

Ele não a tinha matado.

Sasuke respirou fundo e então se permitiu relaxar.

Foi apenas um sonho, mas ele sabia muito bem quão rapidamente um pesadelo poderia se tornar realidade.

* * *

><p>O pensamento de que pudesse perdê-la era doloroso demais.<p>

E o moço ficou horrorizado quando percebeu que realmente havia encontrado alguém que não queria perder. Uma pessoa importante.

O simples pensamento o assustava.

Ele estava com medo de se envolver mais profundamente com ela.

Tinha certeza que iria perdê-la de qualquer maneira.

E Sasuke não iria sobreviver em ter mais uma vez o coração partido. Por duas vezes, o moço tinha estado à beira de perder sua sanidade. Se se permitisse desenvolver sentimentos por ela, tudo iria terminar em uma catástrofe.

_Eu não posso, não devo me apaixonar por ela._

_._

* * *

><p>Levantou-se e lançou um olhar rápido para o quarto.<p>

Ela já tinha adormecido.

O moço entrou furtivamente e rapidamente embalou alguns de seus pertences.

Quando terminou, se aproximou da cama.

Ela estava dormindo, felizmente. Muito provavelmente, se estivesse acordada, ele não teria sido capaz de deixá-la.

Sasuke tocou a testa da moça com a ponta dos dedos, bastante ciente do fato de que era a parte de seu corpo que ela mais odiava, e depois depositou um beijo suave na superfície da pele da moça. – Cuide-se, Sakura. Tente encontrar alguém que possa te fazer feliz.

.

* * *

><p>Depois de olhar para ela por uma última vez e memorizar seu rosto bonito em sua mente, Sasuke deixou o apartamento.<p>

Lá de fora da rua, jogou uma última olhadela para a janela do apartamento.

Ele colocou a mão no peito e seus dedos escavaram fortemente na camisa que usava. Mesmo que não soubesse exatamente por que, ainda assim era tão doloroso deixá-la.

. . .

* * *

><p>Quando o rapaz foi embora, teve a sensação de estar sendo observado.<p>

No início, ainda não podia ver ninguém, então encolheu os ombros, mas após algum tempo, alguém apareceu na frente dele em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Sasuke. Aonde pensa que você está indo?

O Uchiha franziu a testa para Naruto. - Dobe. O que está fazendo aqui?

Seu amigo sorriu faceiro. - Eu estava no Ichiraku, Iruka-sensei e eu comemos umas tigelas de ramen. Nós acabamos perdendo a noção do tempo. - E rapidamente ficou sério quando viu a mochila que Sasuke trazia consigo. - E o que você está fazendo aqui? É tarde e eu posso dizer pela expressão em seu rosto que o que você está fazendo não é nada bom.

- Eu vou deixar a Vila por um tempo. - Sasuke respondeu friamente. - Estava prestes a informar Tsunade, mas já que você está aqui ... pode dizer a ela que eu estou saindo? Diga que ainda não sei quando vou voltar. Quero treinar... _por conta própria. _

- Aonde está indo?

- Acho que vou para Amegakure primeiro. Ouvi rumores de que seu ex-sensei, Jiraiya, anda por lá, passando um tempo pra escrever aqueles livros hentai. - respondeu Sasuke.

Naruto riu. – É a cara dele. Sabe, você vai passar um inferno pra tentar convencê-lo a te treinar. Ele não gosta de ser professor. - Então, o loirinho fez uma cara de cumplicidade e disse: - Se nada funcionar, você deve tentar o meu sexy no jutsu ... ele adora!

Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Então ele é apenas outro pervertido...

- Mas ele é muito forte. A propósito, o que Sakura pensa sobre seus planos? Ela não vai sentir sua falta?

Imediatamente, seu humor obscureceu. - Ela não sabe ainda. Acabei de sair, ela ainda está dormindo.

- Por que você está fazendo isso com ela? - Naruto resmungou. - Você não acha que ela já sofreu o suficiente?

- É exatamente por isso que eu vou embora, Dobe. O que eu fiz não estava certo. Eu não devia ter casado com ela. - Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Naruto. - Naruto ... cuide dela, por favor.

E se afastou de seu melhor amigo.

Após a ficha ter caído, Naruto gritou na direção do amigo: - Espere, Sasuke! Você não pode deixá-la sozinha! Como pode ser tão frio?

.

Com um sorriso falso, Sasuke virou a cabeça para olhar para Naruto. - Esta é sua chance. Tente tirá-la de mim ... - E levantou a mão para um silencioso adeus e acrescentou: - Eu vou voltar, Dobe. E então vou querer saber qual de nós é o mais forte. Eu ainda lhe devo uma pela cicatriz no meu braço ... - E enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e retomou sua caminhada.

.

O surpreendeu um pouco o fato que Naruto não fizera mais nenhuma tentativa para tentar impedi-lo.

.

.

**continua.**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>E aí, personas, o que acharam?<em>

_E lá vai o senhor Uchiha abandonando nossa heroína novamente... *tenso*_

_._

_Bom, ao menos o motivo dessa vez é compreensível (?) - Esse nosso bonitão acha que se afastando da esposa é o melhor que pode fazer..._

_E eu pergunto pras senhoritas: Qual a opinião de vcs sobre isso?_

_Sasuke está certo?_

_O que vcs fariam no lugar do nosso bonitão, hein? _

_Como afastar os 'fanstasmas'?  
><em>

_ai ai situação complicada essa...  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Bom, lindonas, vou-me,_

_Nos vemos,_

_bjitos ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_- Personinhas, estou respondendo aos contatos aos pouquinhos.  
><em>

_Logo logo estarei em dia, ok ;)  
><em>

_- Além disso, postarei mais uma att essa semana **se o movimento de leitores no site estiver melhor,** ok.  
><em>

_- Na** semana seguinte** devo estar postando algo lá no perfil das 'tradutoraspontocom'  
><em>


	21. In Danger

_***Pessoas, esse cpt havia sido postado ontem, sexta-feira, por volta da 5 da tarde. Infelizmente, aleḿ de ter havido um prob para as pessoas enviar reviews, o cpt, novamente, desapareceu do meu perfil. Ai ai ffnet, já é a segunda vez que o senhor me faz isso... Cara, já tá ficando cansativo... Essa coisa de sumir com as coisas do perfil da gente é um treco muito, muito sério.*  
><strong>_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**De todo modo, tudo dando certo, as senhoritas estarão lendo cpts novos hoje, ok.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT:** _

_Pessooooooas linnnnnndas!  
><em>

_Ai ai na boa, eu adoro as senhoritas. (mesmo mesmo mesmo)  
><em>

_MUITO obrigada pelos coments fofíssimos nas fanfics novas.  
><em>

_(ainda não tive como respondê-las, mas devo fazê-lo ainda nesse **domingo** ;D)  
><em>

_Novamente. ARIGATOU =))  
><em>

_.. .._**  
><strong>

_Bom, pessoas, como prometido, taí mais um cpt de Frozen.  
><em>

_..  
><em>

_**Amanhã** posto Laying Claim e **domingo** Erebus ;)  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Antes de deixá-las com o cpt, gostaria de dizer que resolvi postar, **ainda esse ano**, três (ou quatro) das fanfics **novas** postadas essa semana.  
><em>

_Logo, para saber quais as senhoritas** tem preferência** em ler primeiro, vou deixar um **Poll/Pesquisa** no meu perfil, durante essa **sexta, sábado e domingo**. Assim, **vocês poderão escolher** quais fics novas querem que sejam postadas **ainda em 2012** ;D  
><em>

_(E sim, depois da votação, já estarei postando os** cpts 2** de cada uma delas ;)  
><em>

_Então, moças,** votem ** em suas favoritas ;D  
><em>

_..  
><em>

**_Agora, aproveitem Frozen ;)_**

* * *

><p><em>Para C &amp; B<em>**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XX  
><strong>

**In Danger  
><strong>

**Em Perigo**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Pela primeira vez em semanas, Sakura acordou sozinha.<p>

Mesmo que Sasuke não permitisse que ela chegasse muito perto, mesmo quando estava dormindo, ela ainda sentia a diferença quando acordava sozinha, seu pressentimento fora confirmado quando abrira os olhos.

O lado de Sasuke na cama estava vazio.

Isso a deixou com uma sensação ruim, mas não tinha como ter certeza de nada ainda.

Sakura se levantou e vestiu-se rapidamente, percebendo que Sasuke não estava no banheiro também.

.

Preocupada, procurou por ele em todo o apartamento, mas o esposo não estava lá.

Em uma tentativa fútil de se acalmar, tentou dizer a si mesma que ele foi provavelmente ao treinamento ou ver Tsunade para pedir uma missão ou algo dessa natureza.

_Sasuke iria voltar._

.

Ainda com aquele sentimento ruim no peito, fez o café da manhã e quando estava prestes a se sentar para comer, houve uma batida na porta. Não podia ser Sasuke, ele nunca batia. - A porta está aberta! - Gritou.

* * *

><p>O visitante inesperado era Naruto.<p>

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan. - disse e tentou parecer alegre, mas ela poderia facilmente dizer que algo o estava incomodando.

- O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? - perguntou e se levantou para recebe-lo.

- Sakura ... eu vi o Sasuke na noite passada e ele me pediu pra lhe dizer uma coisa ... - Hesitou, mas ela já sabia o que o rapaz ia dizer.

- Ele foi embora, não é? - perguntou com tristeza.

.

Mesmo que já soubesse, ainda estava esperando que estivesse errada.

Naruto assentiu. - Ele disse que queria treinar. Então deixou a vila e não quis me dizer quando voltaria.

- É por causa de mim. - afirmou, não era uma pergunta. Ela sabia que estava certa.

- Eu acho que sim. - disse o loiro. - Ele parecia preocupado ... com você. Disse que era melhor pra você se ele saisse da Vila. Disse pra eu cuidar de você.

.

A garganta de Sakura apertou e a kunoichi lutou para conter as lágrimas. - Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Pensei que ele tivesse mudado. Aquele desgraçado insensível. - Enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão e tentou não chorar. - O que Tsunade pensa sobre isso?

- Ele me pediu para dizer a ela. Eu estava prestes a ir vê-la. - respondeu Naruto.

- Então eu vou com você. - murmurou. - Vamos. Agora.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tsunade definitivamente não ficou contente quando ouviu a notícia.<p>

- Ele fez o QUÊ! - gritou com raiva. - Esse idiota não traz nada além de problemas! - Respirou profundamente e afundou-se em sua cadeira. - Por que fez isso AGORA, de todas as vezes, por que logo agora resolveu sair...

Sakura perguntou: - O que você quer dizer? Existe algo que eu não sei?

- Havia uma razão pela qual eu ... bem ... pedi a ele para ficar em casa por um tempo. Temos notícias do Som. Orochimaru está recrutando um número incrivelmente elevado de shinobis. Tenho a sensação que ele está planejando algo e provavelmente não vamos gostar nada disso. É por isso que eu queria manter Sasuke fora de vista por um tempo e ter certeza de que ele estaria seguro dentro da Vila da Folha. Pelo menos até os Anbu descobrirem o planos de Orochimaru.

- Você acha que ele está atrás do Sasuke?

- Honestamente, não sei, mas é uma possibilidade. Passou um longo tempo desde que possuiu um novo corpo. Talvez ele precise de outro ou talvez esteja apenas à procura do poder em Sasuke. Pode ser algo completamente diferente, mas eu acho que ele não fique muito contente ao ver que Sasuke perdeu sua determinação de se tornar mais forte após a morte de Itachi. Orochimaru arriscou muito para chegar até Sasuke e eu duvido que ele apenas tenha desistido dele. Temi por um tempo que ele pudesse aparecer. Se ele está realmente atrás de Sasuke, vai trazê-lo de volta para a Vila do Som contra a sua vontade, já que Sasuke não precisa mais do poder de Orochimaru.

Sakura ficou pálida. - Isso significa que se Sasuke estiver fora por conta própria e cruzar com Orochimaru, então isso poderia ser a oportunidade perfeita para seqüestrá-lo.

- Exatamente. - a Hokage confirmou. - Seria menos perigoso se Jiraiya fosse treiná-lo, mas Sasuke tem que encontrá-lo primeiro. - Ela balançou a cabeça com um suspiro, perdida em pensamentos por um momento. - Não. Mesmo que eu não tenha certeza sobre isso, não posso arriscar perder Sasuke para Orochimaru, vou mandar uma equipe para procurá-lo e trazê-lo de volta... Mesmo contra sua vontade - Ela olhou para Naruto. - Esta é uma missão ranking A, porque na pior das hipóteses, você pode ter que enfrentar Orochimaru.

.

Naruto assentiu com determinação. - Sem problemas. Vou organizar uma equipe de busca e partimos o mais rápido possível.

- Eu quero ir com você. - disse Sakura e encontrou os olhares surpresos dos outros. - Estou falando sério. Eu sei, ainda sou Chuunin, mas Sasuke é meu marido. Eu quase o perdi uma vez e quero estar lá quando você trazê-lo de volta para casa.

- Sakura ... - Tsunade disse lentamente: - Você está subestimando o perigo. Se realmente ...

- Eu não me importo. - Sakura interrompeu. - Se eu não posso ser um membro da equipe, vou para Amegakure e procurarei por mim mesma.

.

A Hokage suspirou. - Você é tão teimosa quanto Sasuke ... Muito bem, Sakura. Junte-se à equipe, mas tente ficar longe de problemas. Talvez não esteja ciente disso, mas no momento, **você** é a única que o mantem aqui e a única que pode dissuadir Sasuke a aceitar a oferta de Orochimaru.

Parecia um elogio e Sakura assentiu, contemplando as palavras da Hokage.

Ela não tinha certeza o quão certa era a teoria da Hokage, se era realmente a razão pela qual Sasuke tinha ficado na Vila Oculta da Folha até agora, mas esse era de fato um pensamento agradável de se contemplar.

**.**

* * *

><p>Naruto parecia estar menos preocupado com a idéia de tê-la na equipe. - Tudo bem, Sakura. Vamos nos encontrar na entrada da vila a cerca do meio-dia. Vou recrutar outras pessoas para se juntar à missão. - Ele acenou rapidamente para Tsunade e em seguida, saiu da sala.<p>

- Há mais alguma coisa, Sakura? - Tsunade perguntou. - Você parece deprimida ...

- Eu não tenho certeza se é importante ou não, mas ... - Sakura hesitou, brincando com a barra da blusa. - Depois que Sasuke voltou pra Konoha ... quando você selou a maldição dele... Eu acho que ele ficou doente. Ele tem tido uma febre de vez em quando e logo fica melhor rapidamente. Eu não sei quantas vezes ele teve isso, porque Sasuke nunca me disse de qualquer maneira, mas eu ainda tenho notado isso, às vezes. O que há de errado com ele, Tsunade-sama?

- Oh, isso. Achei que poderia acontecer. O selo da maldição pode ter alguns efeitos colaterais. É um jutsu de Orochimaru e o corpo de Sasuke precisa de tempo para combatê-lo. - Tsunade sorriu. - Ele vai ter esse tipo de febre por algum tempo, mas deve não ser nada para se preocupar. Sasuke é forte, mas temos de torcer que ele não encontre Orochimaru e que o selo da maldição permaneça inativo. Se tudo correr bem, ele ficará bem. A febre é apenas um sinal de que seu corpo está combatendo a maldição.

- Muito obrigada ... Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- É melhor ir agora e prepare-se para a missão.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Não demorou muito até que Naruto tinha encontrado o número suficiente de membros para uma equipe de busca.

Além de Naruto e Sakura, a equipe consistia em Neji, Shino e Shikamaru.

Neji iria ser especialmente útil para encontrar e capturar Sasuke, além de Naruto, que provavelmente seria o único páreo para Sasuke, se eles realmente tivessem que trazê-lo de volta à força.

.

Sakura tinha certeza de que esta seria uma missão cheia de acontecimentos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>E aí, personas, o que acharam?<em>

_Agora, Sasuke-kun, você só não pode cruzar com Orochimaru, senãooooo_

_Ai ai senão será tenso..._

_. . ._

_Bom, bonecas, vamos que vamos ;D_

_Amanhã to de volta postando Laying Claim (e adiantando algumas respostinhas ;D)_

_Arigatou novamente, flores ;)_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NT:_**

_Nah flores, não se esqueçam de** votar** em suas fics favoritas no** Poll** no meu perfil ;D_


	22. Come back

**N/T: **_Relembro que em "Frozen", Sakura não foi treinada por Tsunade. Não tem super força. E não possui o reconhecimento que tem agora. Essa info é relevante para quem for ler esse cpt. Tenham isso em mente, ok._**  
><strong>

_**2N/T:** Alguém, em uma das reviews, alertou para a minha "Indolência" e "Despreocupação" com o uso dos (oh tão belos) acentos da lingua portuguesa. E em resposta (oh tão _delicada_ quanto sua review o foi) eu digo: **Não gosto de acentos**. São irritantes. É incrível como nos outros idiomas que falo os acentos ou são nulos ou não tão significantes. E como não costumo produzir tanto em língua materna, acabei adquirindo (um mau hábito, _eu sei_) de não utiliza-los com frequencia. E isso, _senhorita dona flor,_ não se deve à minha "Indolencia" nem "Ignorancia" ou nem mesmo à minha suposta "Falta de respeito com o leitor", mas simplesmente pq eu** não gosto** de usa-los. Sou preguiçosa (assumida) e isso é** muito diferente** de ser burra, como a senhorita muito bem o fez parecer. E eu espero, sinceramente, que futuramente a senhorita não me venha com esse tipo de ofensa. Eu posso ser alguém muito legal e fácil de se lidar, mas por favor, não pisa no calo não que dói, ok. E quando "dói" eu revido. **òó**  
><em>

_**3N/T:** Quanto às reclamações sobre "falta de profundidade" , "tradução deficiente" , "pouca interpretação" e por aí seguem... Só tenho algo a dizer: _

_Quer "profundidade"? **Procure um poço.  
><strong>_

_Quer "perfeição"?** Procure Deus.**  
><em>

_Quer "algo decente"? **Procure o texto original.**  
><em>

_Só não me venha irritar com essas picuinhas nonsense de que eu não sei fazer o que me propus a fazer. (Ah fala sério, tem gente que quer "Interpretação" e "profundidade" em tradução de textos drabbles de humor. Por#&! Quer "Profundidade" vá ler a fic da Mersea que eu indiquei outro dia! Aquilo sim é, não somente profundo, mas inteligente pra caral *#&).  
><em>

_Então, à senhorita que tentou me expor às minhas leitoras, só um conselho: Antes de difamar os outros, olhe para si mesma e veja suas imperfeições. Lide com elas e tente fazer melhor...  
><em>

_**3N/T: **Pois é, e lá ia a Hime dizendo que não iria mais responder **flames** ne... ai ai desculpem o desabafo. Mas há coisas que realmente irritam. Poxa, a gente vem pra cá "pra ser feliz" e vem uns trolhas desses pra tentar te por pra baixo. E o pior,** sem** argumentação decente. Ai ai, ninguém merece...**  
><strong>_

**4N/T: **Bom, falando de coisas boas agora:**  
><strong>

_Esse cpt tá muito kawaii.  
><em>

_Eu acho que as senhoritas terão um nosebleed =)**  
><strong>_

_*mas sim, há pitadas de **Angst**, logo, sintam-se avisadas*  
><em>

_Agora, aproveitem ;)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Para C &amp; B<em>**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXI  
><strong>

**Come back  
><strong>

**Volte**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Normalmente, uma viagem para Amegakure levaria cerca de três dias.<p>

Claro, Sasuke foi mais rápido que isso, mas a equipe enviada para resgatá-lo fora ainda mais rápida, uma vez que nem sequer se preocuparam em fazer uma pausa durante a noite.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, encontraram-no.

.

Sasuke estava sozinho.

Quando eles pularam das árvores para o chão, o Uchiha estava de pé no caminho pelo qual o estiveram seguindo, com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos, obviamente já tinha notado a presença deles.

Quando os cinco shinobi o cercaram, ele parecia um pouco surpreso.

* * *

><p>E quando falou, se dirigiu a <em>Naruto<em>. - Não esperava que tantas pessoas viessem. - disse friamente. - Perdi alguma coisa? Por que há cinco de vocês aqui?

- Voce escolheu um mau momento pra sair, Sasuke. - Naruto respondeu. - Tsunade nos enviou para te trazer de volta. Parece que há uma chance de que possa acabar cruzando o caminho do Orochimaru.

- O que a faz pensar isso? Só porque alguns ninjas do Som atacaram uma de nossas equipes há algumas semanas...

- De qualquer maneira, temos uma ordem! - Neji o interrompeu. - Você vem ou temos de levá-lo à força?

Sasuke virou-se para encarar Neji. - Você tem alguma idéia de com quem está se metendo, Hyuuga? - E ativou o Sharingan e Neji imediatemente lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio em troca e prontamente retirou uma kunai do coldre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Pare com isso, todos vocês! - Sakura gritou antes de que qualquer um deles pudesse atacar um ao outro.

Sasuke virou a cabeça para olhar para ela como se não a tivesse notado antes. - Sasuke, estamos apenas tentando protegê-lo. Por favor, volte pra casa.

- Por que está aqui? - perguntou. Seus olhos ainda vermelhos com o Sharingan, num escarlate brilhante terrível, o qual ela aprendera a temer.

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru está atrás de você. Você não pode estar aqui fora por conta própria.

- Cuide da sua vida. - rosnou e se afastou dela para encarar Naruto mais uma vez. - Estou partindo agora. E advirto, se tentar me parar, vai se arrepender.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele caminhou em direção a Naruto, e depois de um segundo de hestição, o shinobi loiro saltou em sua direção.

Os outros, exceto Sakura, juntram-se a ele, na tentativa de conter o Uchiha.

Embora Sasuke fosse forte, havia um numero de shinobi avantajado para segurá-lo.

Shikamaru puxou uma corda de sua bolsinha e depois de uma pequena luta, durante a qual Sasuke socou e jogou um pouco de lama no rosto de Naruto e nos olhos de Neji, os quatro shinobi conseguiram amarrá-lo.

- Peguei! - Naruto gritou animado. - Você nos subestimou, Sasuke-baka!

- Seus estúpidos ... - Sasuke rosnou, embora não fazendo nenhuma tentativa de libertar-se. - Vão pagar por isso.

Naruto sorriu triunfante. - Sim, talvez. Mas por hora, você vem com a gente, querendo ou não.

.

* * *

><p>As sobrancelhas de Sasuke franziram e o moço balançou a cabeça.<p>

Com Sasuke amarrado e protegido no centro dos cindo shinobi, o grupo avançou. Mas Sakura tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo. Ele não parecia_ o Sasuke_, não desistindo assim tão facilmente. Além disso, uma corda simples não deveria ter sido um grande obstáculo para ele.

Sakura enviou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. _Poderia ser ...?_

Sasuke notou tal e o sorriso em seu rosto mostrou que algo estava errado. Ela estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando o ouviu murmurar: - Idiotas.

E depois "Sasuke" dissolveu-se em uma nuvem de fumaça e a corda caiu frouxa no chão.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Mas o que ...? - Se a situação não fosse tão grave, Sakura teria rido da expressão estúpida no rosto de Naruto. - Isso foi Kawarimi?

- Não. - Neji murmurou. E ainda retirava a sujeira de seus olhos. - Eu acho que o que prendemos era um clone. Provavelmente por isso ele jogou aquela sujeira em mim, para se certificar de que eu não pudesse ver através de seus movimentos rápidos. - Amaldiçoou e, em seguida, acrescentou: - Ele não pode estar muito longe, depois de uma certa distância, um clone desaparece automaticamente.

- Então, vamos encontrá-lo! Ele vai se arrepender por isso! - Naruto resmungou.

Mas Sakura segurou-o. - Espere. Por favor, deixe-me falar com ele primeiro. Agora sabemos que ele não vai vir com a gente por conta própria e ele não irá tornar isso fácil pra todos nós. Quero falar com ele sozinha, talvez eu possa convencê-lo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Neji não parecia muito entusiasmado com a idéia, mas depois de um momento de reflexão, Naruto assentiu. - Ok. Vamos esperar por dez minutos. Se você não estiver de volta com ele até lá, vamos atrás de vocês. E desta vez, vamos pegá-lo.

- Obrigada, Naruto. - Respondeu apressadamente.

A kunoichi começou a correr ao longo do caminho tão rápido quanto podia.

_Dez minutos..._ não havia muito tempo para falar muita coisa, ao menos não uma conversa decente para alguém tão teimoso quanto Sasuke. E mesmo se ela o encontrasse, não tinha certeza se poderia convencê-lo a voltar para casa.

E a moça estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu os ninjas do som se aproximando da equipe que acabara de deixar para trás...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando voltou para onde haviam "apanhado" Sasuke, ele, naturalmente, não estava mais lá.

Ela parou para pensar por um momento.

Por qual caminho que ele iria se estivesse determinado a não ser encontrado?

Acima de si, houve um estrondo e somente um olhar para o céu foi o suficiente para perceber que o tempo estava mudando. Como que somente para confirmar sua hipótese, uma gota de chuva caiu bem em sua cabeça_. Ótimo._ Até mesmo a natureza parecia estar contra ela agora.

Como não tinha tempo a perder, começou a correr ao longo do caminho, na esperança de encontrar Sasuke a qualquer momento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Os dez minutos que Naruto tinha lhe permitido já estavam quase no fim, e foi então que ela o encontrou.

Ou melhor, _ele_ a encontrou.

De repente, Sasuke saiu de trás de uma árvore e bloqueou seu caminho.

E fez uma careta para ela. - Onde estão os outros? Não, deixe-me adivinhar ... eles te enviaram pra falar alguma coisa e tentar me levar de volta pra Vila.

- Foi idéia minha. Eu queria falar com você sozinha. - admitiu.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. – Poupe suas palavras. Eu não vou voltar. Vá pra casa e me deixe sozinho.

- Por que você saiu da Vila?

- Eu estava ... entediado. Tsunade não me daria outras missões tão cedo e não tive mais vontade _de brincar de casinha_.

Começou a chover, o céu estava escuro e agora a chuva estava encharcado os dois lentamente, embora isso realmente não importasse nada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- E quanto a Orochimaru? Ele pode estar atrás de você. Sasuke, você não pode correr o risco de ser atacado por ele!

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Mesmo que me encontre, não pode usar mais os braços de qualquer maneira. Ele perdeu todos os seus jutsus, logo não vai ser um perigo pra mim. E eu não vou atrás dele, afinal de contas, já matei Itachi. Não preciso mais de seu poder.

- Você não está confiante demais? - Não importava o que ela dissesse, nada parecia impressioná-lo. - E se não é por causa de Orochimaru, então faça isso por mim. Eu quero que você volte pra casa, Sasuke. Por favor!

.

A expressão em seus olhos tornou-se ainda mais fria e então o rapaz rosnou: - Deixe-me sozinho, eu não vou voltar e não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou onde vou . Então, vá embora. - E então começou a se afastar dela.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Sasuke! Me escuta! - gritou.

Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso consigo.

Ele a tinha magoado de muitas maneiras, mas isso foi demais. Sakura já havia tido o suficiente. Ela não agüentava mais. Sempre que pensava que tinha chegado até ele, ele a empurrava para fora de sua vida novamente.

- Eu nunca pedi nada pra você, mas se você for agora, está tudo acabado entre nós. Eu não nunca mais vou querer vê-lo novamente se partir agora. - Gritou e cada palavra dita era a mais pura verdade.

Mesmo se se machucasse, mesmo se ele a ignorasse outra vez, essa seria a última vez.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A reação do moço foi surpreendente.

Ele congelou e ela podia praticamente ver nele a luta contra o orgulho e seus sentimentos.

- Sakura ... eu ... eu ... - Pelo menos não ignorou suas palavras, isso era mais do que havia esperado. Então, Sakura tomou isso como um sinal de que ele se preocupava mais com ela do que conseguia admitir.

Se a moça esperasse por uma resposta, sabia que ele iria escolher deixá-la, porque seu orgulho não permitiria que ele ficasse.

.

Então, Sakura correu até seu marido e lançou os braços ao redor dele enlaçando suas costas por trás. - Vem pra casa comigo. Isso é tudo que eu quero, apenas ..._ volte._ - Ele hesitou e ela apertou-se contra suas costas num enlace firme. - Por favor! - E implorou.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O silêncio era doloroso demais e os segundos que passavam pareciam uma eternidade.

Ela _sabia_ que ele iria deixá-la. Ele sempre a rejeitou_. Por que seria diferente agora?_

Mas então, de repente, ele a surpreendeu novamente.

.

O shinobi colocou a mão sobre a dela e num sussuro suave, disse: - Tudo bem, você venceu ... Eu vou voltar pra casa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aliviada, Sakura se deixou descansar contra as costas dele, apoiando sua testa sobre seus músculos rígidos.

Isso era mais do que já tinha esperado. Ele não somente voltaria para a Vila Oculta da Folha, mas iria fazer isso _por ela._ Isso a fez feliz.

Sakura largou dele e ele se virou para encará-la. Ela pegou sua mão. - Então, vamos voltar pros outros. - Dando uma olhadela para o céu, continuou. - O tempo está horrível. Devemos voltar o mais rapidamente possível.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Correram para voltar para os outros, mas quando chegaram no ponto de encontro, algo inesperado os _recebeu._

O chão e as árvores estavam embebidas em sangue, shuriken e kunais cravadas por toda parte, e a água da chuva misturada com o liquido vermelho manchava toda a paisagem.

Um cadáver jazia deitado no caminho; felizmente não era um de seus amigos.

Seus quatro companheiros haviam simplesmente desaparecido. - O que está acontecendo? - Sakura exclamou. - Onde está Naruto e os outros?

.

De repente, Sasuke gritou e colocou a mão no pescoço.

Horrorizada, Sakura percebeu que a mão masculina cobria o selo amaldiçoado. E ele confirmou seus temores com apenas três palavras: - Ninjas do Som.

Sasuke ativou o Sharingan e olhou em volta. - Eu não acho que nenhum deles ainda estejam por aqui ... mas seremos capazes de alcançá-los. Temos que ajudá-los. - Antes que pudesse se mover, o rapaz gritou novamente devido a dor que irradiara do selo amaldiçoado em seu pescoço.

- Não! Orochimaru está atrás de você! - Sakura protestou. - Você tem que sair daqui. Se o selo está doendo, significa que Orochimaru está em algum lugar próximo. Você não pode ajudá-los em seu estado atual e não vou deixá-lo sozinho. Não podemos arriscar que a maldição espalhe mais uma vez.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele teria gostado de protestar, mas ela estava certa.

Se a maldição ativasse novamente, Sakura estaria em perigo e ele não queria isso. E foi justamente por isso que não protestou quando ela pegou sua mão e o puxou junto consigo.

Sasuke apenas a seguiu, para longe daquele lugar, esperando que isso o afastasse da influência de Orochimaru.

.

.

A chuva não tornava a viagem mais fácil para eles.

O selo em seu pescoço estava ardendo e começando a cobrir parte de seu corpo.

Sasuke fez o possível para controlar a si mesmo.

.

.

* * *

><p>Escondidos atrás das copas das árvores, dois homens observavam atentamente como a mulher pegou a mão de Sasuke e arrastou-o consigo.<p>

Orochimaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e indagou. - Essa menina parece ter algum tipo de poder sobre o Sasuke-kun. Ela me parece familiar. Acho que a vi antes ... não estava lá quando dei a maldição ao Sasuke-kun? Quem é ela?

- Haruno Sakura. - Kabuto respondeu. - Ela é uma kunoichi sem importância da vila Oculta da Folha. Há rumores de que é casada com o Sasuke-kun...

- Entendo. Talvez ela seja a razão pela qual ele ainda resiste a mim. - o lendário Sannin disse, perdido em pensamentos.

- Não necessariamente. Afinal, ele matou seu irmão. - Respondeu Kabuto. - O que queria desesperadamente era matar Itachi e seu aniki agora está morto, então não precisa mais do seu poder.

- Ainda assim, não gosto da idéia de que Sasuke-kun tenha alguém como ela ao seu lado. Tenho certeza de que Naruto-kun e os outros estão bastante ocupados com os meus ninjas do Som... Mas o que me intriga é que esta menina tem maior influência sobre ele que eu.

- O que vai fazer sobre isso?

- Claro que eu poderia matá-la agora, mas isso não seria sensato. Afinal de contas, não quero que Sasuke-kun _me_ odeie. Devemos deixá-los sozinhos por enquanto. - Ele olhou para a direção onde os dois haviam desaparecido. - Sakura ... huh? Se ele não é mais guiado por seu ódio, temos de improvisar. Espero que cuide disso, Kabuto. E certifique-se de deixar para trás uma lembrancinha para ocultar qualquer culpa possível que venha a recair sobre nós. Afinal de contas, Sasuke-kun deve me procurar de boa vontade para obter mais poder.

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Depois de terem corrido por cerca de quinze minutos e Sakura já tinha certeza de que ninguém os tinha seguido, foi que ela parou. - Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com os outros. Você acha que estão bem? - perguntou preocupada.

- Naruto e Neji são fortes, podem facilmente lidar com alguns ninjas do som. - Sasuke respondeu com a voz rouca.

Ele estava estranhamente tranquilo.

E ainda não havia soltado a mão dela._ Estranho_. Ela olhou para ele e percebeu que a outra mão ainda segurava-lhe o ombro. Sua testa parecia suada e ele estava ofegante.

- Sasuke ... você está bem?

O rapaz a fitou com olhos cansados.

- Sakura ... estou me sentindo ... bem ...

E depois disso, desmaiou nos braços da esposa.

.

. .

**Continua**

. .

.

* * *

><p><em>Personas, isso foi fofo né<em>

_Curtiram?_

_(quero dizer, Sakura salvando o Sasuke; ele se deixando ser salvo; a fragilidade e reflexão às palavras dela... ai ai - fofo)  
><em>

_..  
><em>

_Agoooooora, tipooooooo quem aí não achou muito... er...  
><em>

_**bizarooooo**  
><em>

_essa coisa do Orochimaru achar que sasuke não pode ter uma **mulher** a seu lado._

_ (tá, eu não vou dizer maissssss nada hahah *APANHA*)  
><em>

_..  
><em>

_Ai ai bonecas, **gostaram?** _

_A fic ainda fica** muito melhor**! _

_(E tipo, só faltam mais** sete** cpts pro final e sim, fica melhor ;D)  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, bombons, vou-me,_

_Nos vemos amanhã com att suuuuper legais,  
><em>

_bjitos  
><em>

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_Meninas, eu gostaria de agradecer aos coments recentes das senhoritas.  
><em>

_Venho notando algo interessante de umas semanas pra cá, um número significativo de leitores novos está surgindo. Pessoas que já conhecia do AS e Nyah, outras daqui mesmo (anteriormente conhecidas como "fanstasminhas" hehe) e outras que não conheço bem ainda, mas que será um prazer faze-lo.  
><em>

_Às senhoritas que se identificaram, eu agradeço bastante. É bom saber um poquinho de vcs. O que gostam, pensam e preferem ler. Me alegra compartilhar =D  
><em>

_Às que não se identificaram, bem, querendo faze-lo, estamos aí. Eu não mordo. I promise ;D  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_**Às três últimas pms sobre MLCB:**  
><em>

_Flores, eu sei, estou "em dívida" (?)  
><em>

_Só não estive muito.. er... inspirada (?) pra escrever. Ultimamente minha vida anda tão estranhamente e irritantemente corrida que sei lá... até meus hobbies tem sido influenciados por isso.  
><em>

_Acho que o fato de ter perdido um cpt pra uma dessas formatações de notebook tmb não ajudou muito a minha musa...  
><em>

_De todo modo, eu pretendo rescunhar um "algo" durante esses próximos quinze dias. Vamos ver no que dá.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Ainda assim, disso tudo, o que mais me intriga é que tenha pessoinhas que gostam daquela fic. Isso é um mistério pra mim...  
><em>

_Aquele escrito foi um "Piloto", nada de especial (a não ser, é claro, pelo fato de te-la feito como presente para uma miguinha fofa nayh).  
><em>

_Só... acho que... cara, não vejo muita graça na fic em si, não tenho visto graça em escreve-la, entendem? (muitas das senhoritas me disseram " Vc está viajando, hime". Quem dera fosse isso...  
><em>

_Eu só... estou entendiada comigo mesma. Acho...  
><em>

_Compreendam, quando comecei a escrever **ficção** eu era uma pessoa completamente diferente do que sou hoje. Toda a minha formação humana e acadêmica, todo o meu "conhecer" era voltado para um olhar Humano.  
><em>

_Desde então, venho "me reconstruindo" como "gente" e vendo que a cada passo dado acabo percebendo que sou... Outra.  
><em>

_Há cerca de 2 anos e meio mudei completamente.  
><em>

_Deixei tudo o que tinha (literalmente) pra trás e resolvi "embarcar numa vida nova".  
><em>

_Uma universidade nova.  
><em>

_Uma carreira nova.  
><em>

_Uma casa nova.  
><em>

_"Amigos" novos. (ainda bem que mantive alguns antigos tmb. Ufa!)  
><em>

_ Mas todas essas mudanças me fizeram ver tudo ao meu redor de forma diferente.  
><em>

_Anteriormente, minha vida acadêmica me fazia "Analisar Discursos e Identidades", hoje (não que isso tenha deixado de acontecer) mas... de forma implícita, sem se dar muita importância ou até mesmo noção de que o estou fazendo.  
><em>

_Eu me sinto... alienada em certos aspectos.  
><em>

_Hoje, minha vida gira em torno de "Otimizar Situações e Realizar Projetos e Racionalizar".  
><em>

_Vejo números (that damn motherfucker things!) o tempo inteiro!  
><em>

_A minha mente ficou muito... estranha. (Pareço um alien em mim mesma!)  
><em>

_(e isso que falei é só relativo ao trabalho/universidade, nem queiram saber do resto...)  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Entãooo, pras senhoritas *fofas* que me perguntam "**Poxa, Hime, sacanagem não postar as fics desde... sei lá, sempre! Quando vai postar? e etc etc"** eu só posso dizer: Flores, eu não faço idéia.  
><em>

_E não é pq estou sendo uma bitch, não é isso. É pq... cara, nem eu sei realmente.  
><em>

_Eu só não quero passar horas fazendo algo no qual... não acredito.  
><em>

_Deixe-me dar um pouco mais de tempo a mim mesma para (tentar) ... "voltar a acreditar".  
><em>

_**Ok?**  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Eu fiz esse **Ps** (enooorme) somente pq não podia ignorar o fato de que 3 pms sobre o mesmo assunto em uma mesma semana é algo significativo. Né?  
><em>

_Então, foi por isso...  
><em>

_(e talvez pelo fato de gostar de falar ahaah *apanha*)  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_E bem, essa semana eu tive um feeling (novamente) sobre "expandir a produção".  
><em>

_Então estive pensando, se está escrito, pronto (?), então pq não postar nas outras línguas que falo?  
><em>

_Então, só para 'testar minhas teorias', pretendo **futuramente** reescreve-la (MLCB) em inglês e "ver no que dá".  
><em>

_Dependendo do resultado até me empolgo a voltar a **escrever** novamente. Quem sabe né ;)  
><em>

_Quem sabe aquele "fogo" não reaparece e "me queima" por dentro novamente, me "forçando" a apaga-lo através de palavras (?)  
><em>

_Eu espero que sim...  
><em>


	23. Heat

_Mais um =D_

_E esse é bem fofo :)_

* * *

><p><em>O naruto não é de ninguém *apanha*<br>_

_Uma fanfic de Salieri  
><em>

_Tradu/adaptação por Hime  
><em>

_Presentinho para B&C_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXII  
><strong>

**Heat **

** Febre**

* * *

><p>Ele viu os olhos vermelho-sangue e não conseguia parar de tremer.<p>

Eles pareciam olhar diretamente para sua alma e através dela. - _Sasuke ... Eu fiz isso por você... só por você ... _Uma mão úmida tocou seu rosto e, em seguida, o sangue escorriu pelo queixo. - Obrigado ... Eu sabia que você seria o único a me derrotar ...

* * *

><p>De repente, a imagem desapareceu e a primeira coisa que Sasuke podr sentir foi um calor.<p>

Parecia engolir todo o seu corpo.

Ele suspirou silenciosamente e dolorosamente abriu os olhos. O que viu foi o teto de um quarto estranho. Por que estava se sentindo tão quente?

Algo borrado apareceu dentro em seu campo de visão e então ele sentiu um frescor bem-vindo em sua testa. Ao longe, ouviu uma voz: - Você está acordado, Sasuke-kun! - Ele virou a cabeça e via Sakura ajoelhada ao lado de sua cama e limpando o suor de sua testa com um pano frio. - Você está com febre.

- Sa ... kura ... - murmurou e tentou sentar-se.

Ela o empurrou imediatamente de volta para a cama. - Não, deite-se. Você precisa descansar.

- Onde diabos nós estamos? - perguntou exausto. Se sentia completamente impotente.

Ela acariciou sua testa suavemente. - Eu gostaria de saber ... Nós estávamos em algum lugar na floresta quando você desmaiou. Felizmente encontrei alguns bons samaritanos e eles generosamente nos ofereceram um quarto. Há apenas algumas casas por aqui,.. Eu acho que devemos estar a salvo de Orochimaru. Tivemos muita sorte.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou.

– Nós fomos separados, lembra? Eles foram atacados por ninjas do Som e não conseguimos encontrá-los ... - explicou. - Espero que estejam bem. Eu não ouvi nada deles ainda.- Ela olhou para fora da janela. - Há uma forte tempestade lá fora, não acho que devemos esperar ajuda por um bom tempo, nem um ataque.

– Bom. - disse ele lentamente e colocou a mão em sua própria testa. Sentiu como estava queimando por dentro. - Devemos sair daqui o mais rapidamente possível. Eu não acho que os ninjas do Som devam atacar novamente, mas não sabemos o que Orochimaru está planejando. - Ele tentou dar uma olhadela para fora da janela, mas não podia ver muito de onde estava. - Quão ruim está o tempo?

- É uma tempestade e ainda está chovendo forte. Você está com uma febre alta.. Não podemos sair com você assim.

- Droga. - sussurrou. - Então, vamos sair assim que a chuva parar.

- E assim que você se sentir melhor. - Sakura acrescentou. - Descanse um pouco, Sasuke. Basta tentar dormir. Eu vou cuidar de você.

* * *

><p>Seu olhar preocupado o confundia.<p>

Talvez fosse a febre ou seu estado atual, mas ele estendeu a mao para alcançar a dela. - Por que está fazendo isso? Eu estava prestes a te deixar ... outra vez ...

- Eu sou sua mulher e me preocupo com você. - respondeu simplesmente.

Então, Sasuke decidiu tomar seu conselho e dormir um pouco. Quanto mais cedo se livrasse da febre, mais cedo seria capaz de trazê-la de volta para casa em segurança.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, apesar do calor insuportável.

Quando estava quase adormecido, ouviu um barulho e, então, sentiu Sakura curvar-se e depositar um beijo suave em seus lábios.

Um pouco surpreso, ele abriu os olhos, mas os dela estavam fechados e era notório que ela não sabia que ele ainda estava acordado. _Por que não ..?_ Pensou e relaxou novamente. Era estranho, mas decidiu não protestar. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ele ainda não conseguia se acostumar com a idéia de que ela agora era sua esposa.

* * *

><p>Uma vez ou outra, Sakura acordava assustada porque tinha quase adormecido.<p>

Ela não podia dormir agora, tinha que cuidar de Sasuke. Não conseguia se lembrar quanto tempo havia passado desde quando ele tinha acordado pela última vez. O moço tinha dormido por pelo menos metade do dia.

Um olhar para fora da janela lhe dizia que já era tarde, talvez 8 da noite ou mais .

Logo iria ficar escuro e ainda estava chovendo.

Com a chegada da noite, a temperatura do quarto ficou mais fria. Ela tinha usado todos os cobertores que pôde encontrar para embalar Sasuke, exceto o qual estava usando. A moça estava tão contente por ter encontrado este lugar. Os poucos homens e mulheres que viviam aqui foram muito simpáticos e ajudaram a trazer Sasuke para este quarto. Tinham lhe ofereceu algo para comer, mas ela não estava com fome. Para Sasuke, tinha um pouco de comida fria pronta, no caso dele ficar com fome. Pelo resto da noite, pediu às pessoa que viviam ali para deixá-la sozinha com ele.

* * *

><p>Fitou o marido e seu estado atual a preocupava.<p>

Ele agora estava tremendo e ela tirou o pano molhado para sentir a temperatura de sua testa. Ele ainda estava febril. Mas agora parecia estar com mais frio e estava tremendo. Ela sussurrou seu nome, preocupada. E se lembrou do que Tsunade havia dito sobre a febre. Mas eles tinham estado obviamente muito perto de Orochimaru e talvez a maldição tivesse ficado mais forte novamente. Não havia nenhum médico nesta região, então Sakura não tinha escolha a não ser esperar até que o tempo melhorasse e pudesse sair para encontrar alguma ajuda.

* * *

><p>Estava muito frio aqui.<p>

Ela estremeceu ligeiramente. Até agora Sakura tinha certeza de que enquanto o tempo estivesse tão ruim assim, ninguém conseguiria atacá-los.

Quando chegaram, havia despido a si mesma e a Sasuke ficando somente com suas roupas de baixo, porque suas roupas estavam completamente encharcadas. Ela tirou seu cobertor e rapidamente se deitou ao lado de Sasuke, rastejando-se sob as cobertas. Ele gemeu, mas não acordou quando a esposa colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e tentou encontrar um pouco de sono também.

* * *

><p>Sakura acordou de um sono inquieto quando sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o rosto.<p>

Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se fitando diretamente para orbes de ônix.

No início, ficou surpresa, mas só até o momento em que se lembrara de onde estavam.

Tentou levantar a mão e sentir a testa masculina, mas ela estava tão perto dele que mal podia mover os braços.

Era estranho que ele não tivesse feito nenhuma tentativa de manter sua distância usual dela. Sakura sabia que Sasuke odiava proximidade. Em seus olhos, podia ver que ele estava se sentindo melhor, então a súbita mudança de estado de espírito não poderia ter sido causada pela febre. - Sasuke, como se sente? - perguntou cautelosa.

- Melhor. - respondeu com voz rouca. Seu corpo não se sentia tão quente como antes. - Mas, ainda assim, eu me sinto ... estranho ... - Sakura quis responder, mas não teve coragem de dizer nada. Estar tão perto dele, ambos estando semi nus... era algo realmente... _estranho_.

Ela não conseguia pensar em uma palavra melhor, mas algo estava diferente. Um monte de coisas tinham acontecido ultimamente e ambos tinham mudado. Por que ele ainda olhava para ela assim? Ela não conseguia encontrar a frieza habitual em seus olhos negros, nem o resquício de ódio que seu olhar sempre possuia quando olhavam para ela.

Sakura lambeu os lábios e forçou-se a dizer alguma coisa. - Estou tão feliz, que você esteja se sentindo b… - Mas foi interrompida quando ele se aproximou e a beijou.

Sakura ficou tão surpresa, que a princípio, sua única reação foi arregalar os olhos.

E o que foi ainda mais surpreendente foi que os olhos dele estavam fechados.

Ela não se lembrava se ele já a havia beijado com os olhos fechados anteriormente.

Quando Sasuke quebrou o contato, ela sussurrou seu nome bem baixinho; incerta do porque ele estava fazendo isso.

Sasuke pressionou a testa contra a dela e disse baixinho. - ... Estou feliz que você tenha vindo atrás de mim e me fez parar, Sakura. - Suas palavras foram tão fora de seu comportamento habitual que ela se perguntou, por uma fração de segundo, se ainda estava sonhando ou se isso era mesmo a realidade.

Mas ela podia sentir seu hálito quente em seu rosto e o calor de seu corpo colado ao dela. - Quando eu disse que saí porque estava entediado ... eu menti. Eu estava com medo. Pra ser honesto ... eu ... eu quero ficar com você.

* * *

><p>Era quase bom demais para ser verdade.<p>

Nunca, nunca mesmo Uchiha Sasuke tinha dito algo tão bonito para ela.

Então, libertou um dos braços de seu enlace e colocou-o frouxamente em torno da cintura dele, só para ter certeza que ele estava realmente ali.

Ele apoiou a parte superior do corpo com o braço esquerdo e se inclinou sobre ela. E a beijou novamente e foi tão diferente de qualquer coisa que ela já havia experimentado com ele. Esse beijo não era uma mentira. Não podia ser. Ela sentiu a ponta da língua masculina lamber seus lábios e Sakura se viu incapaz de não abrir a boca para dar espaço para que ele entrasse. Seus olhos ônix estavam fechados. Ele realmente _quis_ dar-lhe este beijo. Tinha significado para ele. E isso era tão... bom. Não, era mais que isso. O coração da moça batia tão rápido que ela pensou que ele poderia senti-la. Ela colocou a mão sobre seu peito. Seus dedos longos suavemente acariciaram seu pescoço alvo, seus seios e o cabelo negro dele estava fazendo cócegas na face da kunoichi uma vez que estavam assim tão próximos um do outro.

Isso tinha que ser a sensação de quando se é honestamente amado por outra pessoa.

E se houvesse uma chance de que ele tenha feito isso sem culpa ou amarras, Sakura não poderia evitar render-se a este sonho.

O sonho de que Sasuke poderia voltar a ter sentimentos.

Nesta noite de tempestade, foi como deveria ter sido durante a sua primeira vez juntos. Suas mãos estavam procurando as dela, entrelaçando em seus dedos e ele a fitava profundamente nos olhos. Eles tinham dormido juntos diversas vezes, mas hoje foi como se tivesse sido sua primeira vez.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o rosto pálido de Sakura na manhã seguinte.<p>

Ela se sentiu fraca e com as energias drenadas, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente feliz.

Talvez mais feliz do que nunca estivera.

Sentiu o hálito quente do moça fazer cócegas em seu pescoço.

Ela tentou não acordá-lo quando movimentou-se para olhar para ele.

Ele parecia exausto. Talvez, considerando seu estado atual, eles não deveriam ter feito _o que fizeram_ na noite passada, mas Sakura realmente não podia lamentar-se por isso.

Sasuke tinha sido tão diferente. Amoroso e afetuoso, até mesmo passional.

De alguma forma ele a fez acreditar que sua razão de estar ao seu lado não era somente para que ela lhe desse um herdeiro.

Ela tocou o rosto do moço e não pôde reprimir um som de admiração de escapar por sua garganta.

* * *

><p>A manhã estava linda, tão perfeita depois de uma noite de tempestade.<p>

E foi quando a kunoichi percebeu que a chuva já havia parado. O sol brilhava através da janela. - Sasuke! Acabou! - exclamou. - O sol está brilhando!

Sua respiração ficou regular e ele abriu os olhos, cansado. - Uh? O que ..?

Ela riu. - A tempestade já passou. Podemos ir pra casa.

- Ah ... - proferiu, ainda um pouco confuso. Naquele momento, ele parecia tão... fofo. Sakura sentiu algo em seu estômago ... _borboletas. _Era uma sensação maravilhosa (a de estar apaixonada) que havia sentido muitas vezes na presença de Sasuke quando eram mais jovens.

Aquilo era tão maravilhoso que a moça riu alegremente.

Ele olhou para ela em confusão. - O que foi?

- Estou apenas feliz ... - respondeu com um sorriso. - Poderíamos ficar aqui por mais alguns minutos antes de sair?

- Ah ... tudo bem. - respondeu, um pouco inseguro. Ela se aninhou mais perto do marido para desfrutar de seu calor um pouco mais.

* * *

><p>Com a ponta dos dedos, Sasuke acariciou a bochecha feminina e seus olhos escuros a fitaram como se ele a visse pela primeira vez.<p>

Ela quis dizer algo, mas simplesmente não podia.

Sakura não queria estragar este momento precioso.

Pela primeira vez em meses, pode ver uma pessoa vulnerável sob a máscara de orgulho e solidão.

Os dedos masculinos tocaram os lábios róseos. - Eu sinto muito. - disse calmamente. - Sinto muito por te machucar.

Somente quando Sasuke disse tal que ela percebeu o quanto queria—e precisava— ouvir isso dele.

Algo escorreu por seu rosto pálido e Sakura percebeu que era uma lágrima. - Gostaria que você pudesse ser assim pra sempre. Quando olha pra mim desse jeito, parece até que realmente somos amantes.

* * *

><p>Ela esperava que ele a olhasse de volta, masem vez disso, ele a puxou para perto e depositou um beijo simples em seus lábios. - Temo que levantar e chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Preciso saber se Naruto e os outros estão bem.<p>

Sakura concordou, apesar de ter sido tão bom ficar ao lado dele dessa forma.

Desembaraçaram-se o enlace e começaram a se vestir.

Depois de Sakura agradecer as pessoas que a tinham ajudado generosamente, ambos deixaram aquele Distrito e fizeram seu caminho de volta para A Vila Oculta da Folha.

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NT:_**

_Curtiram?_

_Cara, Uchiha Sasuke consegue ser uma coisa *muito kawaii* quando quer, ne._

_.._

_Eu particularmente gosto desse cpt. Percebam, o plano incial de Sasuke era ter uma esposa para meros fins de reprodução e reconstrução do Clã Uchiha._

_Mas agora... Hm..._

_Bem, agora as coisas parecem fluir para vertentes um tanto... inesperadas. Para ele. Para ela._

_Ai ai *fofos*_

_.._

_mas digam, quero saber as impressões das senhoritas ;D_

_.._

_Bombons, cá estamos, agora faltam apenas** seis** cpts para o **final de Frozen**. _

_(e assim com Em Nove Dias, a Hime já tá chorando muitoooo. Meu Deus, as fanfics não podem acabar, elas precisam durar para sempre *APANHA*) hehhe  
><em>

_..  
><em>

_Lindonas, nos vemos ainda** essa semana** com :  
><em>

_- Laying Claim  
><em>

_- Final de Veneer  
><em>

_- E uma postagem extra :)  
><em>

_Bjitos,  
><em>

_Hime ;D  
><em>


	24. Fear

**N/T: **_Ok, galerinha, preparem-se: O cpt está tenso..._**  
><strong>

**2N/T: **_Galerinha, eu fiquei com preguicinha de betar (com cuidadoooo) esse cpt. Então, qq erro "tenebroso", por favor, me dêem um "alô". Ok?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Por Salieri<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por Hime**  
><strong>_

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Fear**

** Medo**

* * *

><p>Sasuke e Sakura foram recebidos com grande alívio quando chegaram à Vila.<p>

Após sua chegada, foram imediatamente informados que Naruto e os outros tinham retornado com segurança no dia anterior. Depois, foram enviados para Tsunade e Sasuke lhe informou o que havia acontecido.

Ela o examinou rapidamente para checar quaisquer efeitos colaterais prolongados e lhe disse. - Parece que você finalmente conseguiu superar os efeitos do selo amaldiçoado. Como disse, a febre era apenas uma reação natural a ele, eu tenho certeza que você vai ficar bem agora. Mas isso não significa que a maldição não poderá emergir novamente. Se encontrar Orochimaru, isso pode voltar a acontecer. É por isso que você não vai deixar a Vila por um tempo. Isso é uma ordem! Entendeu?

Ele franziu a testa, mas aceitou as ordens com um aceno de cabeça simples. - Ok.

* * *

><p>Sakura e Tsunade ficaram satisfeitas com a resposta dele e a Hokage acrescentou. - Ainda não sabemos o que Orochimaru quer. O que sabemos é que Naruto e os outros foram atacados por shinobi do Som. Mas, ainda não sei por que foram atacados e vocês dois não foram. Tenho certeza que isso tem algo a ver com você, Sasuke-kun. Vamos tentar saber mais sobre essa situação e aumentar a segurança na Vila, enquanto isso não for resolvido. Mas, vocês dois devem ser cautelosos durante esse tempo.<p>

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça.

Após isso, Tsunade os expulsou de seu escritório, acrescentando sem cerimônia. - Tenho algumas outras coisas pra fazer, vão logo pra casa! - Ela provavelmente estava cansada e queria dormir um pouco, mas Sakura não ousou dizer isso em voz alta.

* * *

><p>Quando o casal deixou o prédio da Hokage, alguém já estava à sua espera.<p>

Naruto abriu um largo sorriso. - Ouvi dizer que estavam de volta, então quis ter certeza de que estavam bem. - Ele próprio não havia ficado ferido, com exceção de alguns arranhões.

Sasuke bufou. - Nós não fomos os únicos que foram surpreendidos por alguns ninjas do Som, não é mesmo, dobe?

O loiro fez uma careta e ambos se encararam por um momento. Sakura apenas revirou os olhos. - Meu Deus, algumas coisas nunca mudam. Vocês podem ficar discutindo, mas eu vou pra casa me deitar um pouco. Estou morta de cansaço.

Sasuke jogou-lhe um olhar rápido e disse lentamente. - Estou com fome, vou comer alguma coisa, depois volto pra casa também.

- Ok.

* * *

><p>Os dois jovens rapazes a viram sair e quando a kunoichi estava fora de vista, Naruto perguntou. - Quer ramen?<p>

Não era algo comum de Naruto convidá-lo para tal, mas de qualquer maneira, aquela fora uma boa idéia. Ramen era algo rápido e prático e o Ichiraku não ficava tão longe dali. Então, Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e aceitou a oferta.

Não muito mais tarde, ambos estavam sentados ao balcão, comendo um prato parecido com um sopa de macarrão. - Por que voltou? - Naruto perguntou, apontando para Sasuke com seus Hashis. - Você não disse que queria sair da Vila por causa dela? Agora está aqui de novo e vocês dois se parecem mais com marido e mulher do que nunca.

- Ela me pediu pra ficar. - respondeu. - Disse que se eu a deixasse, nunca mais iria vê-la novamente. Meus pés simplesmente não conseguiram se mover depois disso.

- Parece que ela tem mais poder sobre você do que imaginava, ne. - Naruto respondeu secamente.

- Oh, cale a boca.

Naruto riu. - Eu sinto muito. Fico feliz que você esteja de volta. Sakura ficara realmente preocupada quando lhe disse que você tinha ido embora. Eu ainda não entendo como pôde fazer isso com ela.

- Porque você não tem noção de nada, Dobe. - Sasuke respondeu sombriamente. - Eu fodi tudo, Naruto. Não deveria ter voltado. E, pior ainda, acabei aumentando as esperanças dela. Ela ... ela estava lá quando e eu tive uma febre terrível e ela cuidou de mim e tudo ficou tão diferente ... Eu me senti agradecido ... não, essa não é a palavra certa. Eu me empolguei ao dizer coisas que não ... - Ele balançou a cabeça. Dizer que não tinha realmente _desejado_ dizer aquelas a ela seria uma mentira.

Quando Naruto percebeu que Sasuke não iria terminar a frase, perguntou curioso. - Do que você tem medo?

- Do que está falando?

- Você gosta da Sakura-chan, até mesmo **eu** consigo notar isso. No começo, realmente pensei que você a odiava. Mas agora, quando você olha pra ela ... algo está diferente de antes. Você gosta muito dela, não é? Isso é ótimo! Ela te ama! E vocês estão casados. Qual é o seu problema? Por que continua se afastando dela? Do que tem medo?

* * *

><p>Ele não tinha forças para pensar em uma boa mentira agora.<p>

Então, ainda que hesitante, Sasuke respondeu. - Estou com medo de que tudo possa acontecer novamente. - Naruto jogou-lhe um olhar surpreso. - Estou com medo que eu possa me apaixonar por ela. Que algo vá acontecer com ela e eu não possa estar lá pra protegê-la. Ou que ela me deixe, que ela se volte contra mim ... assim como Itachi fez. Eu perdi todos que já amei na minha vida. Não pude nem confiar no meu próprio Aniki. Tenho medo que isso possa acontecer novamente.

Naruto levou a mão direita às temporas, girando o dedo indicador em círculos rápidos, o símbolo universal para deixar Sasuke saber que ele pensava no que seu ex-companheiro de equipe lhe tinha acabado de dizer e sua face esboçava sobrancelhas plissadas como se o que sasuke lhe dissera fosse um completo absurdo. - Você é rude com ela porque está com medo de perdê-la? Isso não faz sentido. Se afastá-la novamente, vai perdê-la.

- Sim! E assim eu posso manter certa distância dela, em vez de me apaixonar! - Sasuke respondeu e empurrou sua tigela de ramen para o canto. Simplesmente não sentia mais fome. - Eu jurei pra mim mesmo que não iria deixar ninguém se aproximar de mim, nunca mais. Mas _ela_ ... me fez baixar a guarda.

- Você se preocupa demais, Sasuke. Sakura é boa pra você. Ela te mudou. Apenas... tente confiar nela. Você não vai se arrepender.

Sasuke suspirou profundamente. - Quem teria pensado que eu, algum dia, levaria em consideração qualquer conselho seu... Bem, estou cansado. Obrigado, Naruto. Eu vou pra casa dormir um pouco. Boa noite. – E partiu.

- Hey! O que quer dizer com _boa noite_! São 9 da manhã! - Naruto criticou.

* * *

><p>Sasuke o ignorou e se arrastou para casa.<p>

Naruto estava certo, ainda era de manhã e o sol estava brilhando. Mas, ele se sentia tão cansado.

Já em casa, se despiu a caminho do quarto. à beira da cama, Sasuke parou por um momento para pensar. Sakura já estava dormindo. Ela devia estar esgotada também. Ele pensou sobre o que Naruto havia dito. _Você se preocupa demais._

E encolheu os ombros.

Com um bocejo, escorregou sob o cobertor e, hesitante, colocou um braço em torno dela.

Sakura imediatamente se aconchegou contra ele. Não demorou muito até que ele adormeceu também.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não tivera pesadelos.

* * *

><p>Ambos estavam tão exaustos que dormiram o dia inteiro e a noite inteira.<p>

De vez em quando, um deles se levantava para pegar um pouco de comida ou ir ao banheiro.

Sasuke finalmente acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol brilharam através da janela, na manhã seguinte.

Sakura estava meio deitada sobre ele e ainda estava dormindo.

Ele considerou levantar-se, mas na verdade, sentia-se muito confortável em ficar na cama agora. Normalmente não se permitia o luxo de passar uma manhã na cama, mas hoje era diferente... E ele não tinha planos para mais tarde, de qualquer maneira.

O pensamento era perturbador, ele se sentia inútil quando não podia trabalhar. Não por causa do dinheiro, isso tinha de sobra graças à sua herança, mas porque odiava ficar _sem fazer nada._

Com um bocejo, estirou-se e com isso, sua esposa acordou.

No início, ela suspirou, então seus olhos verdes abriram e ela levantou a cabeça, murmurando alguma coisa sobre, _"muito cedo!"_ e deixou sua cabeça cair contra o peito dele de novo.

Sasuke riu e esperou pacientemente até que ela estivesse mais ou menos acordada.

Ela abriu os olhos novamente e abriu um grande sorriso para ele. - Bom dia. Como está se sentindo?

- Eu não sei ... bem? - respondeu meio que sem jeito. Ele nunca soube realmente como se sentia, não se dava tempo para tal pensamento. - Bem ... e ... você?

- Mmm, estou bem. E feliz de que você esteja aqui. - ronronou e moveu-se até seu rosto ficar acima do dele. Seus longos cabelos róseos faziam-lhe cócegas no rosto. - E o que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou sedutoramente.

Ele sorriu e levantou a cabeça para beijá-la.

* * *

><p>Sasuke não podia negar que estava atraído por ela.<p>

A lembrança de quando como se amaram depois da febre ter passado, ainda estava bem viva em sua mente. Tinha sido algo tão diferente do usual. Ele ainda achava difícil acreditar que era possível sentir algo assim. Este sentimento era viciante, pensou que nunca poderia ter o suficiente. Ele colocou uma mão em seu pescoço e puxou-a para baixo, para perto de si, para poder ...

A campainha tocou com barulho ensurdecedor e de repente eles se separaram. - Mas que ...? - Sakura sussurrou. - Alguém bateu na porta e uma voz estridente chamou lá de fora. - Onde estão vocês, Helloooo?

Sasuke estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Sakura foi mais rápida.

Ela se levantou e ergueu um punho no ar. – NARUTOOO! - Rapidamente embrulhou-se em um lençol, enquanto Sasuke não se incomodou com tal, porque... bem, ele era _Sasuke. Ainda assim,_ vestiu apenas um boxer para não aparecer nu na frente dos outros da rua. Juntos, o casal fora atender a porta e Naruto empalideceu quando viu o rosto irritado de seus amigos.

- E-stavam... vocês dois estavam ... uh ... _ocupados?_

Sakura resmungou. - Você tem dez segundos pra explicar porque veio nos perturbar tão cedo!

Naruto deu um passo para atrás e murmurou. - Bem, eu só queria perguntar ao Sasuke se ele queria ir treinar juntos. No momento, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo e Tsunade me disse pra cuidar dele e você, Sakura, tem que ir pra Academia daqui a pouco ou você não pretende dar aulas hoje?

- Oh MERDA, eu esqueci! - Sakura gritou. - Não vou conseguir chegar a tempo… - Ela levantou um braço para dar uma olhada em seu relógio, mas infelizmente era o braço que estava usando para manter o lençol enrolado em torno de seu corpo quase nu.

O lençol afrouxou-se e Sasuke bateu a porta (bem forte), antes de Naruto pudesse ver qualquer coisa que não fosse para _ele_ ver.

Sakura desapareceu para o banheiro e Sasuke abriu a porta novamente para dizer a Naruto. - Tudo bem, vamos treinar, estarei pronto em poucos minutos.

* * *

><p>Nos dias seguintes, Sasuke e Naruto ficaram treinando juntos diariamente.<p>

Normalmente, Sasuke ficava fora até à noitinha e quando voltava, já estava exausto e não era muito de falar, mas Sakura ainda assim estava feliz, porque ele parecia estar satisfeito, porque ele, como havia dito, estava melhor a cada dia graças ao treino com Naruto.

Sakura ficava ocupada durante o dia com os afazeres da Academia e ficava cansada demais à noite, é por isso que não conseguia tempo para incentivar conversas com ele. Mesmo que Sasuke tivesse mudado um pouco, eles ainda não tinham discutido sua situação atual. Ela não sabia se ele pretendia sair novamente, uma vez que Tsunade iria cancelar sua _detençã_o. Ela o conhecia, e era, pelo menos, possível, que ele pudesse mudar de idéia eventualmente.

Além disso, Sakura notou algo diferente sobre si mesma.

Ela se sentia estranha de tempos em tempos.

Ficava enjoada, especialmente no período da manhã, e por duas vezes, teve esse quase-desmaio por nenhuma razão aparente.

Claro, a kunoichi assumiu que havia ficado finalmente grávida, mas ainda não tinha encontrado tempo para se consultar com um médico e confirmar sua condição.

Além disso, ela não sabia o que pensar sobre uma possível gravidez. E logo agora que finalmente estavam começando a se dar melhor, ela viera a engravidar... Essa criança poderia estragar tudo e ela não tinha idéia de como Sasuke iria reagir a isso. Ela definitivamente precisava de tempo para conversar com ele.

* * *

><p>Sakura trabalhava nas provas dos alunos, lançando algumas notas.<p>

Estava esperando que Sasuke retornasse em no máximo duas horas. Planejando falar com ele hoje.

Mas inesperadamente, a moça ouviu um barulho vindo da sala de estar.

Então, pos-se a ouvir atentamente os sons ambiente.

Ouviu a porta da frente sendo fechada.

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. _Sasuke!_ Então, ele tinha conseguido chegar em casa mais cedo que de costume.

Levantou-se, chamando o nome do marido. Sakura abriu a porta para a sala de estar, mas para sua surpresa, foi recebida com uma toral escuridão.

- Sasuke ...? - Chamou a moça, fitando a escuridão da sala de estar. - Sasuke? É você?

.

De repente, a moça foi agarrada por trás e antes que pudesse resistir ou mesmo perceber o que lhe estava prestes a ocorre, uma kunai foi pressionada contra sua garganta e uma voz rouca soou. - Perdoe-me.

Ela tentou se libertar mas não fora rápida o suficiente.

Então...

Uma kunai já havia sido cravada em sua barriga e seu agressor havia lhe coberto a boca para reprimir o grito horrorizado da moça.

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT:**_

_tipooo_

_Ai ai na boa?  
><em>

_Logo quando as coisas estão começando a "engatar" pro nosso casal favorito, acontece uma coisa dessas!  
><em>

_Meninas, quem vocês acham que surpreendeu nossa heroína?  
><em>

_Hmmmm  
><em>

_Arrisquem!  
><em>

_Quero palpites!  
><em>

_*ai ai to tensa*  
><em>

_Coitadinha da saku-chan. Coitadinha!  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Bonecas, Hime postou tudo (e mais um pouco) do que havia prometido pra essa semana =)  
><em>

_Se der tudo certinho, semana que vem teremos mais 3 postagens ;D  
><em>

_Lindonas, vamos que vamos ;)  
><em>

_bjo bjo_

_Hime.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>_

_- Meninas, estou respondendo contatos hoje ainda. Depois do almoço, à tardinha, ok ;D_

_- Flores, arigatou pelas visitinhas das senhoritas, eu to tãooooo contente =)))_

_- Então, semana que vem (e nas subsequentes) estarei em fase de provas e seminários e afins. Logo, sabe como é ne... *tenso*_

_Por isso, devo att no máximo 3 fanfics essa semana, cujos cpts eu meio que já separei e betei de antemão:_

**_- OBHandHH_**

**_- BTS_**

**_- Feeling You_**

_(galera, _se der tempo_, trago também frozen e WCHB. Certinho? ;D)_


	25. My Nightmare

_**N/T:** Meninas, de boa? Então, esse cpt teria sido postado no sabado passado (se eu não fosse tão esquecida *APANHA*). De todo modo, cá está. E aviso: tá tenso. _**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Por Salieri<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por Hime**  
><strong>_

**Capítulo XXIII**

**My Nightmare**

_Meu pesadelo_

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava prestes a abrir a porta de seu apartamento, quando percebeu que já estava entreaberta.<p>

Abriu-a, o interior de sua casa estava às escuras.

Lançou uma rápida olhadela para o relógio e viu que era por volta das 9 da noite. O moço ficou surpreso de que sua mulher já estava dormindo a essa hora. Retirou as sandalias shinobi e colocou sua mochila ao lado da porta.

Sasuke notou um cheiro estranho de imediato e que foi superado rapidamente por uma sensação de pavor.

A sala estava excepcionalmente fria essa noite, como se alguém tivesse deixado uma janela aberta. Quando fechara a porta, encontrou uma mancha escura próximao à maçaneta. Foi então que reconheceu o odor. O ar cheirava a sangue. Sasuke praticamente congelou.

- Sakura? - ouviu-se perguntar.

Com dedos trêmulos, sentiu a parede ao redor até chegar no interruptor de luz, mas a lampada simplesmente não funcionava.

Sasuke deu um passo em direção ao quarto que compartilhavam.

Algo incomum jazia deitado no chão. Não, não era algo, mas sim _alguém._

* * *

><p>Ele queria ir e verificar a pessoa imóvel ao chão, mas seus pés simplesmente não se moviam. Ele estava congelado, em estado de choque.<p>

Fora exatamente como naquela época, quando voltara para casa e encontrado os corpos de seus pais quando criança.

O ar tinha cheiro de sangue também.

O shinobi já respirava pesadamente e suas mãos tremiam.

Não. Não, não podia ser. A história se repetia. Tudo era exatamente como naquela época. Era como se estivesse preso em seu pior pesadelo. Só que desta vez, era real.

* * *

><p>O Uchiha convocou toda a coragem e forçou as pernas a se moverem.<p>

Sasuke não poupou sequer um pensamento de cautela quando se aproximou da pessoa no chão.

Era uma mulher.

Lentamente, ajoelhou-se, estendeu a mão e virou o cadáver para fitar-lhe a face.

Era o rosto de um estranho, não era Sakura.

* * *

><p>Imediatamente, retirou a mão do corpo caído e levantou-se novamente.<p>

Olhou para a janela. O vidro fora quebrado, o ar frio lá de fora entrava impiedoso.

Sasuke tentou, mas não foi capaz de se acalmar. Ele estava tremendo incontrolavelmente. E se forçou a empunhar sua kunai e se aproximar lentamente da porta do quarto. Ele sabia o que esperar. Sim, sabia, pois já havia vivido tudo isso anteriormente. Sakura estava morta, essa certeza horrível o estava sufocando. E ele não queria ver isso. Ele queria fugir, não queria reviver esse horror absoluto.

E, ainda assim, colocou uma mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta de forma dolorosamente lenta.

No quarto, o cheiro de sangue era ainda mais forte.

Ele se sentiu mal, sentiu que estava prestes a vomitar. Outro corpo jazia deitado sobre a cama. _Não ... não, não pode ser!_ Estendeu a mão em direção ao interruptor, mas a lampada também não funcionou.

* * *

><p>Como se viesse de muito distante, ouviu um som, mas nem sequer percebeu tal de forma consciente.<p>

Tudo o que viu foi o corpo morto e ele sabia que tinha de ser o de Sakura.

Caminhou até a cama e estendeu a mão até o cadáver.

Seus olhos imensamente largos; suorjá se formava em sua testa. Ela não podia estar morta. Isto não poderia acontecer novamente.

Ele pegou o corpo e o pos de costas.

Olhos olhos o fitavam de volta e Sasuke recuou horrorizado.

Não era ela.

O cadáver era de um estranho, não era de Sakura.

A cama estava coberta de sangue. No chão, havia pedaços das roupas de Sakura. _Acalme-se! __Mexa-se!_ Disse a si mesmo várias vezes. _Procure por ela! Acalme-se. Agora!_

* * *

><p>Mais uma vez ouviu um som e desta vez percebeu de onde viera.<p>

Era um gemido quase que silencioso, vindo do canto mais escuro do quarto.

Ele virou a cabeça e viu alguém agachado debaixo da mesa, chorando bem baixinho.

Sasuke deu um passo nessa direção e com a voz rouca, chamou: - Sa ... Sakura?

Ela estremeceu, levantando a cabeça para fitá-lo e sussurrou: - Sasuke. - E a visão de seu pesadelo explodiu em mil pedaços.

* * *

><p>A kunai caiu no chão.<p>

Sakura ainda estava viva.

Ele caiu de joelhos. Lágrimas de alívio escorriam pelo rosto, ela não estava morta. Era como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo terrível.

Sakura o fitou com olhos assustados e choramingou: - E-eu ... eu os matei... Eles apareceram de repente e eu ... eu ...

Ele percebeu as manchas de sangue embebendo suas roupas. - Você está ferida! Sakura, não se mova! - E a puxou para fora de seu "esconderijo" debaixo da mesa e colocou-a deitada no chão.

Cuidadosamente, rasgou sua camisa vermelha e pode ver a facada em seu abdômen sangrando muito.

Ela precisava de ajuda, mas ele não se atreveu a deixá-la sozinha. - Não se preocupe. - disse. - Não se mexa, você vai ficar bem!

- Sasuke ...- Ela estava tremendo. - Eu sinto muito ... não fui forte o suficiente ...

- Shhh, polpe a suas forças. - disse suavemente. - Não se mova, vou buscar ajuda.- Ele não queria deixá-la assim, mas ela precisava urgentemente de um médico. Entao, levantou-se e correu para o telefone para pedir ajuda.

* * *

><p>Quando voltou, ela colocou as mãos sobre a barriga, murmurando alguma coisa inaudível.<p>

Ele havia trazido uma toalha para pressionar sobre a ferida para estancar um pouco o sangramento. E a tomou nos braços e a abraçou com força. - Sakura ...

- Sasuke. - sussurrou: - Você está chorando ...

O moço beijou sua testa e disse baixinho: - Eu... eu te amo, Sakura, eu te amo. - Ele estava com medo; horrorizado ao pensamento de que essa fosse sua última chance de dizer tais palavras a ela.

Sasuke nunca teve a oportunidade de dizer tais palavras a seus pais.

Ele a embalou nos braços e alguns minutos passaram até que Tsunade e outra ninja médica chegaram, o que na opiniao do moço durou uma eternidade.

A kunoichi foi puxada para fora de seu abraço e Tsunade começou a cuidar dela. Sasuke se ajoelhou ao lado da moça e segurou a mão de sua esposa.

Antes que ela perdesse a consciência, apertou a mão dele e disse: - Prometa que você vai estar aqui por mim ... me prometa que não vai se vingar ... por favor...

- Eu prometo. - foi tudo o que pode responder.

.

.

* * *

><p>Duas horas depois, Tsunade saiu do quarto para o qual tinham trazido Sakura (no hospital).<p>

Sasuke havia esperando do lado de fora o tempo inteiro, sem saber se ela ficaria bem.

Quando Tsunade saiu, perguntou rapidamente. - Como ela está ? Está bem? – Quando a Quinta o fitou com aquela expressão séria, Sasuke sentiu o corpo entorpecer e parece que iria desmaiar. _Não. Não podia ser ..._

- Ela está bem, dadas as circunstâncias. - Tsunade assegurou-lhe, mas Sasuke podia sentir que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. - Ela perdeu muito sangue, mas felizmente você a achou a tempo de podermos fazer alguma coisa. Um pouco mais tarde e ela teria sangrado até a morte.

Sasuke não conseguia relaxar.

Ele sabia que algo não estava certo. Tsunade estava muito séria. - Mas há outra coisa, certo? O que há de errado?

- Ela vai acordar em breve. Você deve estar ao seu lado. Ela precisa de você agora. - O fato de que a loira não havia respondido sua pergunta confirmou que algo não estava certo.

Mas a questão mais importante agora era que Sakura estava bem.

Então, o moço colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta e foi quando sentiu a mão de Tsunade em seu ombro. – Sasuke... - disse a Hokage, hesitante. - A Sakura... Sakura estava grávida.

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_ui ui, logo agora que nossa heroína estava grávida do Uchiha isso tinha que acontecer...? Que triste, que triste. (A titia Salieri deixa a gente à beira do precipício a cada cpt,ne!)  
><em>

_Bem flores, cá estamos e faltam somente** 4** cpts pro final._  
><em> Essa semana teremos um montão de coisas legais: <strong>Skin&amp; Bone<strong>s, **The Window**, **OBHandHH** e o final de **Em Nove Dias** =D (legal né ;D)_

_Então, flores, preparem-se para overdose de fics ;D_

_Beijito, nos vemos em breve ;D_

_Hime._

_**ps:**_

_Já estou pondo os contatos em dia, flores, devagar mas chego lá heehhe_ ;D**  
><strong>


	26. Bad News

_**N/T:** _

_E aí, galera bonita =)_

_Então flores, como vcs pediram, "Frozen" foi a mais votada pra ser att ainda essa semana. Então, cá está ela ;D_

_As outras 3 fics mais votadas foram: OBHandHH, Feeling You e The Longst Month Ever (já online ;)_

_Por isso, flores, logo logo estaremos aí com as duas att restantes da semana, certtinho ;D_

_Por hora, divirtam-se com mais um cpt de Frozen (que por sinal, já está na reta final, com apenas** 3** posts pra acabar *chora muito*)**  
><strong>_

_**2N/T:** Lindonas **Bells**, **Naomi-chan,** **Lexy-chan** e **Jooana**, nos vemos lá no final nas notas, ok ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Por Salieri<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por k hime  
><em>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXV**

_Bad News _

_ Más Notícias_ **  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>- Sakura ... ela estava grávida. - Tsunade disse com tristeza.<p>

Os joelhos de Sasuke ficaram fracos e ele teve que segurar a maçaneta firmemente para não cair. - Estava? - repetiu numa voz rouca.

Tsunade apenas balançou a cabeça e ele entendeu rapidamente o que aquilo significava.

Em saber o quão perto estava de realizar seu sonho foi quase como levar um tapa no rosto.

A Hokage disse baixinho. - Não a culpe. Não foi culpa dela. Eu sei que a tem tratado friamente, mas agora ela precisa de você.

- Quem fez isso com ela? - perguntou sombrio. - Quem eram essas pessoas?

- Não temos certeza ainda. No começo, pensamos que fossem da Areia. Mas agora, temos fortes motivos para acreditar que sejam subordinados de Orochimaru. Não estamos 100% certos ainda. Vou lhe deixaremos informado assim que nossa investigação estiver completa.

* * *

><p>Sem sequer dar-lhe uma resposta, ele abriu a porta.<p>

As três ninjas médica ainda estavam dentro do quarto e ele as expulsou sem a menor cerimônia.

Sasuke se aproximou da cama de Sakura e sentou-se ao seu lado. Hesitante, levantou os lençóis, revelando as bandagens cobrindo a barriga da moça.

Ela estava grávida.

Por que não lhe dissera nada sobre isso antes?

Será que ela sabia?

Mesmo se soubesse, a criança já havia morrido. Sua chance de reviver o clã mais uma vez escorregara através de seus dedos.

* * *

><p>Quando fitou o rosto feminino, sentiu uma dor aguda no peito.<p>

Ela estava pálida e tinha um hematoma escuro abaixo do olho, provavelmente por causa de um golpe que levara.

Lembrou-se de quando a tinha encontrado, segurado-a em seus braços, sangrando e tão perto da morte.

Esse tinha sido o pior momento de sua vida.

Mas agora Sakura estava viva e isso era o mais importante.

Ele estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto e senti-la retrair-se ao toque.

Lentamente, viu-a abrir os olhos para fitá-lo. - Sasuke ...- murmurou fracamente.

Ela olhou ao redor do quarto do hospital e perguntou: - O que aconteceu?

- Você foi atacada em nossa casa.

- Sim. Sim, eu me lembro. - sua voz quase inaudível: - Eu tentei lutar, mas ele foi tão rápido ... Eu não consegui ... não pude pará-lo ... - E tentou sentar-se, mas caiu para trás, o rosto contorcendo-se em uma dor aguda. Obviamente, encontrava-se em grande agonia, pois logo levou as mãos ao abbomen.

* * *

><p>Sasuke queria fazer algo, qualquer coisa, mas não sabia o quê.<p>

Ela se acalmou e disse: - Tsunade disse que eu estava...

- Eu sei. - interrompeu-a. - Você estava grávida.

Ela virou a cabeça para fitar ao longe.

Sasuke queria dizer algo para fazê-la se sentir melhor, mas não tinha palavras para expressar o que se passava em sua mente.

Momentos se passaram e ele a ouviu chorar baixinho.

Era agoniante, tanto que tudo o que queria fazer agora era fugir do quarto.

- Sakura. - disse com força e ficou surpreso que sua voz soou tão diferente agora.

Ele tinha que sair dali, o silêncio era insuportável.

Ele só podia esperar que ela fosse entender eventualmente.

* * *

><p>Lentamente, levantou-se.<p>

Ela se virou para olhar para ele. Ele se inclinou sobre a cama e colocou a mão no queixo da moça.

Cuidadosamente, inclinou a cabeça feminina para cima e beijou-a nos lábios. - Perdoe-me. Eu não fui capaz de te proteger. - E logo após desviou o olhar e se dirigiu em direção a porta.

- Sasuke! - o gritou de maneira urgente. - Não me deixe!

* * *

><p>Fez-se uma pausa silenciosa, então, o moço abaixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.<p>

Quando a porta se fechou, ele começou a correr.

Passou por Tsunade sem reagir a seus protestos e saiu do prédio.

Ele correu pela Vila e saiu pela entrada principal.

Sem parar, até que se viu no meio da floresta, onde deu livre curso à sua ira.

Com um grito selvagem reuniu chakra suficiente e criou uma bola de fogo gigante, que definhara uma área enorme da vegetação, deixando-a completamente em chamas.

Mas aquilo não ajudou.

Então, pos-se a gritar em frustração, a plenos pulmões, e caiu de joelhos.

Suas mãos tremiam.

Ele queria deixar a Vila agora para procurar e matar Orochimaru, aquela cobra cretina, ele queria mata-lo com suas próprias mãos.

Mas tinha prometido a ela que ficaria.

Deixou seu corpo cair no chao e se recostou pesadamente em uma árvore e enquanto as copas das árvores acima de si ainda estavam em chamas, segurou os joelhos próximos ao peito e tentou lidar com a dor e a culpa à sua própria maneira.

Enquanto na Vila Oculta da Folha , sua esposa jazia numa cama de hospital, chorando e pondo o coração para fora e precisando dele ao seu lado mais do que nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Algum tempo depois…<strong>

Sasuke abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento logo atrás de sua esposa.

Passaram-se seis dias desde que a encontrou tão perto da morte no chão do quarto.

Sakura havia sido liberada do hospital hoje. Ele estava feliz por tê-la novamente consigo, onde ela estaria, pelo menos, de alguma forma, mais segura.

Os últimos dias, Sasuke havia passado andando para lá e para cá, quase que às escuras, ao redor do hospital, certificando-se de que possíveis inimigos não chegariam perto dela.

Sakura foi até a janela, sendo atentamente observada pelo marido, e pos-se a fitar ao longe.

Despreocupadamente, Sasuke parou à porta com a bolsa da moça em mãos e esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

* * *

><p>Desde que fora buscá-la, ela parecia tão tranqüila e quieta.<p>

Era tão incomum de seu comportamento. Ele esperava que ela fosse buscar conforto consigo, mas desde o dia em que a havia largado chorando e sofrendo naquele quarto de hospital, Sakura não tentara mais falar com ele sobre o que lhe havia acontecido.

Porque ela não dissera sequer uma palavra, ele finalmente foi levar sua bolsa para o quarto.

Quando voltou, ela ainda estava de pé na frente da janela. O silêncio na sala era insuportável.

* * *

><p>Como muitas vezes anteriormente, seus instintos o incentivara a fugir do silêncio, mas desta vez ele suprimiu essa vontade. E se lembrou como a tinha segurara em seus braços e lhe dissera que a amava. E aquilo era a verdade. Não havia porque negar tal. Ele não podia mentir para si mesmo por mais tempo. Ele a amava tanto que doía e só queria que ela fosse feliz.<p>

Por que algo sempre tinha que arruinar sua chance de felicidade?

Mas nem tudo estava perdido.

Com passos pesados, aproximou-se dela e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela por trás, colocando um braço suavemente ao redor da cintura feminina. Ela recostou-se contra ele e perguntou. - Você me odeia agora?

- Por que a odiaria?

- Eu estava grávida. Se fosse mais forte, a criança poderia estar viva agora.

Os braços masculinos circularam o corpo esguio da moça e ele inclinou a cabeça para enterrar o rosto em seu cabelo rosa. - _Você_ ainda está viva.

- Mas isso não é suficiente. - disse ela com pesar. Seus olhos ainda estavam voltados para a janela. - Sabe por que fiquei com contingo, apesar de todas as coisas que aconteceram, Sasuke? Eu queria ajudá-lo a realizar seu sonho. Você queria reviver o clã, eu sei disso. Você me protegeu tantas vezes e eu queria lhe dar algo em troca. Você foi frio comigo e com o passar do tempo acabou destruindo meus sentimentos por você de forma deliberada. Mesmo assim eu fiquei ao seu lado, porque pensei que se eu ficasse grávida, você ficaria feliz.

Ele a ouviu em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

- Por que isso tinha que acontecer agora? - perguntou com tristeza. - Quando estávamos lá fora, na floresta, durante a tempestade, você estava tão diferente. ... Eu realmente me senti amada. Fui estúpida o suficiente pra me apaixonar por você novamente. - Ela estava tremendo um pouco. _Ela estava chorando?_ Ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro e forçou-a a se virar. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos verdes. Quando ela o puxou para mais perto para dar-lhe um beijo suave, ele sentiu algo semelhante à dor torcer-se em seu estômago. E agora, finalmente, ele era capaz de nomear esta dor: era amor.

* * *

><p>Mas então ela o soltou e deu um passo para trás. - Tsunade disse que só há uma pequena possibilidade de que eu possa ficar grávida novamente. Provavelmente, não serei capaz de ter filhos. - disse tão calmamente, mas para ele foi como um tapa no rosto.<p>

E antes que o Uchiha pudesse reagir de alguma forma, ela continuou com determinação. - Eu sou apenas um fardo pra você. Vou voltar pros meus pais. Fale com Tsunade, eu assino o divórcio, não vou contestar.

E então, Sakura baixou a cabeça e se afastou dele.

Sem dizer sequer uma palavra, ele a viu pegar sua bolsa e caminhar na direção da saída e, em seguida, passar pela porta.

Ela nem sequer esperou por ele para abraçá-la de volta.

E então, ela o deixou.

Ele queria dizer algo, mas não podia.

Afinal, ela estava certa.

Se não podia mais ter filhos, este casamento não passava de um fardo para si, certo?

Sakura calçou as sandalia e partiu.

A porta se fechou e Sasuke ficou sozinho mais uma vez.

**.**

**.**

**continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>NT:

_Oh deus, isso foi triste. Muito triste D;_

_Oh meninas, digam pra Hime: O que acharam?_

_Ai ai, lembro-me da primeira vez que li essa fanfic, eu fiquei estarrecida com o Sasuke-bastard por te-la deixado sozinha depois dela ter perdido o bebe... Aiiiiiii_

_Mas aí, depois de muito pensar em tudo e chegar à conclusão que Sasuke é Sasuke (em toda sua mente confusa e espirito despedaçado), então pensei que talvez ele não fosse tão bastard assim. *bate*_

_.._

_Mas e vcs, o que acharam?_

_To curiosa ;D_

_..._

_Bom, pessoas, essa semana ainda teremos mais ;D_

_Bjo bjo_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Algumas dúvidas e coments e afins:<strong>

**Bells: **Gatinha, minha florzinha, eu vi o coment ultra-mega-lindamente fofo que vc enviou pra The Window. Arigatou por isso =DD Ele não está aparecendo nos reviews pq... cara, vc nao vai acreditar, eu o apaguei por engano! *gomen* É que a minha caixa de review agora está sob minha moderação, então às vezes eu me confundo e acabo deletando alguns coments sem querer *apanhaaa* Mas fiquei mega feliz sabia, muito obrigada, flor =D**  
><strong>

**Naomi-flor:** Gatinha, eu to lendo as fics que vc recomendou. Tem uma que parece ser fantasia tamb (eu acho). Pq tem um dragão falante super hilário (tipo, imagina eu aqui rindo como uma louca por causa disso ne) heheh. Depois pretendo ir lá no AS ler as outras que vc recomendou (e continuar minhas...er... _pesquisas de campo_ ;D). Arigatou, flor =D

**Lexy-chan:** Gatinha-flor, então, sobre a **Itasaku Metamorfose**, está prevista pra ter att em Novembro/2012. Esta fanfic realmente tem att menos frequentes (por uma série de motivos...). Mas fique de boa, que simmm, teremos mais dela ;D

**Jooana:** Ai ai flor, eu curti muito a sua pessoa. Mesmo mesmo mesmo =D Vc tem uma cabeça boa, cheia de boas idéias =) Então, o que mais gostei das tuas colocações é que tiveram fundamentação. Pois bem, concordo contigo em uma serie de coisas. "frozen", ao longo dos cpts, especialmente a partir do anterior, acabou tendo um "corte" de continuação. A autora seguia uma linha a la Kishi e depois, "do nada", descamba num ooc. Certo, certo, concordo contigo. E esse tipo de estrutura é justamente uma das coisas que me causa "arrepios" ao ler uma fanfic. Também concordo nesse ponto. Como ta_mbém quando vc diz que isso não desmerece em nada quanto a enredo, ne ;D _

Mas sabe, a "coisa" que mais aprecio na Salieri (e que a fez ser uma das minhas autoras favoritas desde muitooos anos) foi que além dessa moça escrever em ingua estrangeira, ela o fez muito bem. Suas ideias são super "encaixáveis" aos personagens e cara, ela é ótima. Então, por mais que tenha havido esse "q" de **des**continuação ( que é bastante compreensivel, tendo em vista que a moça levou cerca de dois anos para completar a fanfic), ainda assim Frozen é uma das minhas "menina dos olhos". Eu admiro esse trabalho sob diversos aspectos e esse é um dos motivos por te-lo trazido para o nosso portugues ;D

Sobre os "outros assuntos": Ah, menina, esse tipo de coisa sempre irá ocorrer. Pra vc ter idéia, eu tive que parar de por meu email à disposição do povo pq... bem, às vezes dava zebra... Fora isso, as coisas vão muito bem. (Agora, o ffnet disponibilizou um aplicativo muito legal chamado "Review Moderation" queeeeee tem sido uma mão na roda heheh. Isso me ajuda a supervisionar mais de perto "o que anda acontecendo com o meu perfil". Então, flor, hoje em dia tá tudo de boa ;D).

Mas então, eu falei milhares de linhas só pra dizer Obrigada (liga não, meu "poder de sintese" é péssimo hahahah). Lindona, obrigada pelas palavras. Sempre bom saber o que vcs acham de tudo o que rola por aqui =)


	27. Yearning

**N/T: **

_Galerinha, só faltam mais dois cpts pro final de Frozen._

_*ai ai, sentirei falta*_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por Salieri<em>

_Trad/adaptação por Hime_

_Para C&B_

**Capítulo XXVI  
><strong>

**Yearning**

**Anseio**

* * *

><p>Sakura jazia sentada na cama de solteiro, seus braços entrelaçados ao travesseiro.<p>

Ela havia chorado o dia inteiro e Ino tinha decidido que seria melhor deixá-la sozinha até agora.

Horas se passaram e a loira estava começando a se preocupar, então entrou no quarto e se sentou ao lado de sua amiga deprimida.

- Sakura, pare de atormentar a si mesma. Você não pode continuar assim. - disse baixinho.

- Me deixa sozinha. – Soluçou e em seguida escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

- Já ficou sozinha por muito tempo . - respondeu e colocou um braço em volta de sua amiga. - Por favor. Diz pra mim o que aconteceu.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão. E então prosseguiu. - Eu não posso ... ter filhos ... – gaguejou. - Eu disse isso a ele.

- E ele por isso ele te jogou pra fora de casa? - Ino gritou. A loira nunca teria pensado que alguém (mesmo tão frio quanto Sasuke ) faria algo tão cruel.

Ino já estava pensando em quem poderia contratar para matar aquele Uchiha cretino, quando Sakura disse: - Não. Eu fui embora.

- O quê?!

- Eu me tornei inútil pra ele. Não posso mais ajudá-lo.

- Do que está falando?

Sakura gritou em frustração. - Ele só se casou comigo porque queria ter filhos pra reconstruir o clã Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Ino ficou chocada.<p>

- Eu ... eu não sabia ... – A Vila inteira sabia o quão frio Sasuke tratava sua esposa, mas ela nunca teria imaginado que esta fora a única razão pela qual eles tinham se casado. E aquilo era tão cruel... Sasuke era um cretino de coração frio. Sakura não merecia ser tratada assim. - Ele não merece você! Foi bom que tenha se livrado dele!

- Eu teria pensado assim também. - Sakura chorou e depois contou-lhe uma história sobre uma missão durante a qual ambos tinham sido separados do resto da equipe e passaram uma noite sozinhos em alguma em um quarto,numa Vila qualquer. - Ele foi tão carinhoso e doce. Eu realmente pensei que estava começando a se importar comigo. E fui estúpida o suficiente pra me apaixonar por ele DE NOVO!

- Se ainda está apaixonada por ele, então por que o deixou? Você chegou a dar uma chance pra ele dizer o que pensava sobre isso?

- Não. Eu não queria que ele chegasse a me expulsar. - Sakura balbuciou. - Eu queria deixá-lo antes que ele pudesse me deixar. - E pressionou a testa contra o travesseiro. - Dói muito.

- Sakura ... Eu prometo, tudo vai ficar bem. De alguma forma, tudo vai ficar bem. - e abraçou a amiga.

.

.

* * *

><p>Por quase cinco minutos, alguém batera à porta do apartamento de Sasuke, mas ele não abriu.<p>

Jazia no parapeito da janela, fitando o lado de fora, perdido profundamente em pensamentos.

Naruto continuavaa gritando. - ABRA A PORTA AGORA, SASUKE! - Ele realmente não sentia vontade de falar com ninguém agora e muito menos com Naruto.

Sasuke não tinha tido tempo para pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Não conseguira naquela noite e, desde o nascer do sol estava sentado aqui, meditando sem ter encontrado qualquer resposta para seus anseios.

Perdido em pensamentos, brincava com o próprio anel de prata entre os dedos e em contrapartida, o dela agora estava atrelaçado ao colar que ele usava em volta do pescoço.

Sasuke tinha encontrado o anel de casamento que dera à esposa na caixa de correio esta manhã.

Isso o feriu, o momento em que encontrou a aliança dela, e também não havia qualquer outra mensagem, não havia mais nada.

* * *

><p>Aquilo fora uma experiência esmagadora.<p>

O que Sakura lhe lhe dissera fora uma tragédia. Se realmente não pudesse ter filhos, então realmente não serviria mais para ele e tudo o que deveria fazer agora era encontrar outra mulher.

Ele não se importava com o que os outros poderiam pensar sobre si. O que desejava era reviver o clã.

Mas havia também algo mais. _Sakura._

Não poderia imaginar acordar ao lado de alguém que não fosse ela. Ele a amava.

_Mas aquilo era o suficiente para desistir de seu sonho?_

Se ficasse com ela, o clã morreria consigo.

Ele tinha que escolher entre o clã e Sakura.

_Como poderia tomar tal decisão?_

Por horas, Sasuke pos-se a procurar em seu cérebro por algo, mas simplesmente não conseguia encontrar uma resposta.

* * *

><p>E havia também algo mais.<p>

Tsunade o tinha visitado ontem. Como esperado, os corpos dos assassinos que foram encontrados em seu apartamento eram subordinados de Orochimaru. Eles haviam usado a típica vestimenta dos shinobi da Areia e suas Hitai-ate, e se Sakura não os tivesse matado, tudo teria parecido um ataque shinobi da Vila Oculta da Areia.

Sasuke sabia por que Orochimaru havia feito isso.

Se tivessem conseguido matar sua esposa, o Uchiha agora teria um novo alvo para direcionar seu ódio mais uma vez. E, portanto, não suspeitando de Orochimaru, mas sim da Areia, suas ações futuras de vingança o teria levado diretamente ao Sannin em busca de mais poder.

Assim como naquela época.

Orochimaru, aquele cretino, fora o responsável por tudo isso. Ele havia feito isso com Sakura, a mutilado e com isso, levado embora a chance de Sasuke ser feliz.

O moço odiava Sannin, quase tanto quanto seu aniki.

Suas unhas cavaram profundamente sobre a carne dos punhos cerrados ao sentir a dor pela promessa que havia feito à Sakura, promessa tal que o impedia de deixar a Vila e então ir matar o Sannin com suas próprias mãos.

* * *

><p>Mas ele não poderia mesmo se vingar se quisesse manter sua promessa para ela.<p>

Orochimaru havia arruinado tudo e agora tudo o que podia fazer era sentar e pensar sobre toda a situação.

E Sakura ainda estava em perigo e ele também.

A bateção enervante havia parado e Sasuke encostou a testa contra a janela. E agora? O que deveria fazer agora?

.

.

* * *

><p><em>- Perdoe-me. - disse numa voz rouca e então sentiu uma dor intensa fluir pelo corpo.<em>

_ Sakura tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu._

_Caiu ao chão, pressionando as mãos contra o ventre._

_ E sentiu o sangue derramar-se entre os dedos. Por que ... Por que isso está acontecendo com ela?_

_Ela ouviu passos e quando levantou a cabeça, uma mulher olhou para si com olhos mordazes. Sakura percebeu que a mulher iria matá-la. Duas pessoas, pensou consigo mesma, a mulher atrás de mim e um homem. E apenas observou quando a mulher sacou uma kunai. Se não fizesse algo, iria ser morta._

Sasuke!

Não!

_Ela não ia morrer aqui! _

_Então, levantou-se, ignorando a dor que sentia por dentro e agarrou a kunai da mulher._

_ Sua adversária ficara muito surpresa por ve-la reagir, Sakura sentiu o metal frio nos dedos e sem pensar, cravou a kunai no peito da mulher._

_ Ouviu o homem_ a_trás de si gritar e então a mulher cair ao chão com um baque._

Sakura se virou e correu para o quarto.

_Estava escuro e ela estava com tanta dor, sentiu como se fosse desmaiar._

_ Ele a estava seguindo, ela podia ouvir seus passos, e então, de repente, lá estava estava, em seu quarto, tentando agarrá-la, feri-la. _

_Ela tentou gritar, mas não podia, então forçou-se para fora do enlace dele, mas caiu de costas contra a parede. _

_Da kunai inimiga, ainda escorria seu proprio sangue e logo em seguida, lá vinha ele se aproximando._

_ Não posso deixar o Sasuke sozinho! _

_Eu não posso morrer aqui!_

_E então Sakura começara a gritar e tudo ao redor de si parecia um borrão._

_ Ela nem sequer percebeu que tinha usado um jutsu, até que viu o homem voar sobre si e tombar na cama._

_Não sabia se ele estava morto ou não. Então, completamente em pânico, se afastou dele até que se vira sentada no canto do quarto debaixo de uma mesinha. _

_Ele não se moveu mais. _

_Sakura sentiu as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. Ela estava tão assustada e com tanta dor ..._

_De repente, Sasuke aparecera._

_ Ele a estava puxando para si. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Ele estava chorando ..._

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>De repente, Sakura acordou.<em> Droga de sonhos.<em> Tinha esse pesadelo todas as noites e isso sempre a assustava profundamente. Pegou o travesseiro e o abraçou forte. _Sasuke ..._ pensar nele a feria, mas ela não poderia viver chorando para sempre. Tinha que aceitar que tinha perdido Sasuke definitivamente. Porque havia sido fraca demais para defender a si mesma.

Ino não estava em casa, a loira tinha dito algo sobre pegar alguma coisa na loja de flores e Shikamaru ainda estava fora em uma missão.

Sakura tinha o pequeno apartamento só para si. Embora, naquele momento, não tinha vontade de estar sozinha. _Sasuke ..._ não havia realmente nenhuma outra maneira?

Tsunade disse que ainda havia uma _pequen_a chance dela poder ser capaz de engravidar. Mas isso não importa mais. Sabia que os sentimentos de Sasuke para com ela tinham mudado. Quando ele a tinha encontrado, sangrando e chorando, a segurou em seus braços e disse-lhe que a amava.

Aquilo era uma mentira ou seu amor simplesmente não era forte o suficiente para superar seu desejo de restaurar o clã Uchiha?

Sakura suspirou profundamente. Ela não queria mentir para si mesma. Se ele a quisesse de volta, já teria aparecido aqui há muito tempo. Sasuke provavelmente ficara feliz que ela tivesse tomado a iniciativa de partir logo de uma vez.

Frustrada, jogou o travesseiro longe e se levantou.

Ela não queria chorar mais.

_Ele não valia a pena,_ disse a si mesma.

.

.

* * *

><p>Abriu a janela e olhou para o lado de fora, seu olhar passeou pelas estrelas.<p>

Desta vez, poderia pensar em mil razões do porquê amava tanto o Sasuke, mas também milhares de razões pelas quais seu relacionamento não poderia ter dado certo. Porque ambos realmente nunca tinham tido uma chance.

_Liberdade ... Sasuke ... Eu queria ser livre .._

Sasuke abriu os olhos e viu-se em sua cama. _Merda,_ apenas um outro pesadelo. Mas algo estava diferente. E foi quando sua mão estendeu para sentir o outro lado da cama que ele percebeu que sentia falta dela.

Sentou-se e olhou para o despertador. Eram 10:00 da noite e ele não tinha sido capaz de dormir durante três dias seguidos.

Uma parte de si ainda esperava que ela fosse mudar de idéia e voltar para casa.

É claro que aquilo era estupidez.

Por que...

_Será que Sakura poderia ser tão estúpida ..._

* * *

><p>Seu olhar encontrou o porta-retrato na mesa de cabeceira e ele estendeu a mão para alcançá-lo.<p>

Sakura o tinha colocado ali.

Era a única foto que havia deles. Havia sido tirada há muito tempo. Naquela época, quando ainda eram alunos de Kakashi e ela tinha mais ou menos o enganado para conseguir tirar essa foto. Nesse momento, vira-se feliz de te-lo feito.

O apartamento estava vazio de novo. Ele estava sozinho, mais uma vez, assim como naquela época.

Ao mesmo tempo que desejara tal tantas vezes depois que ela se mudara para cá, ainda asim...

Com o polegar direito, acariciou a foto onde jazia o rosto feminino.

Naquela época, ela ainda era capaz de sorrir tão vividamente. Assim como naquela manhã, quando tinha acordado de sua febre. _Aquele sorriso ..._ algo dentro de seu estômago doeu e ele percebeu, pela primeira vez, que o amor também podia machucar.

Colocou o porta-retrato de volta à mesa e estremeceu.

Estava frio aqui.

_Por que não tinha notado isso antes?_

Considerou tentar voltar a dormir, mas então lembrou-se do sonho que tivera. Ele não queria arriscar reviver as imagens daquele sonho. O que foi que seu irmão tinha dito mesmo?

_Liberdade ... Eu queria ser livre ..._

- Liberdade. - repetiu Sasuke pensativo.

Ele havia refletido sobre estas palavras por muito tempo.

Livre de quê?

Livre das restrições e deveres para com seus pais?

Livre da culpa?

Ou livre de ser um Uchiha?

Sasuke congelou.

_Ser livre ... deixar de ser um Uchiha ..._

E de repente percebeu o que Itachi quis dizer.

A liberdade de tomar suas próprias decisões.

Itachi queria a liberdade de seu irmão também. E, no entanto, Sasuke tinha se amarrado ao clã mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera. Essa era a única razão pela qual ainda não tinha tentado voltar para Sakura. Pois, tinha se apegado ao objetivo de reconstruir o clã.

Inspirou profundamente.

Liberdade.

O Clã era uma prisão.

E ela era a liberdade.

Talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida inteira, Sasuke tomara uma decisão que foi inteiramente por si.

Pôs-se de pé e tirou a camisa que trajava com o símbolo Uchiha.

Procurou no armário uma outra qualquer, preta, simples.

E, de repente, sentira-se aliviado.

Confiante na decisão que acabara de tomar, deixou o apartamento para finalmente fazer caminho a casa dos pais dela.

**.**

**.**

**continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>NT:

_Ah, galera, tá acabando!_

_E eu já to chorando aqui D;;;_

_Ai ai flores, Sasuke teve que sofrer (e fazer outros sofrerem) pra perceber as intenções do irmão, perceber que... cara, tudo estava a seu alcance para "reconstuir a si mesmo" e ele simplesmente não conseguia ver. Mesmo quando a resposta estava tão clara, tão próxima, tão evidente._

_Ai ai. Eu adoro essa história =)_

_SasuSaku bittersweet é realmente SasuSaku. =D_

_E quanto a vocês, gostaram?_

_Sasuke ficou menos bastard depois desse cpt? Ou não?_

_ APANHA  
><em>

_.._

_Lindonas, vou indo nessa ;D_

_nos vemos amanhã com OBHandHH e ABC nejisaku ;)  
><em>

_bjito_

_Hime_


	28. Snow

_N/T: Galerinha bonita, cá temos o penúltimo cpt de frozen (sim, vou chorar );  
><em>

_Bom, lindas, eu ainda não consegui pôr todos os contatos em dia. Estarei fazendo isso durante essa semana, ok ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Por Salieri<br>_

_Tradu/adaptação por Hime  
><em>

_Para C&B_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXVII  
><strong>

**Snow **

_Neve_

* * *

><p>Sasuke fitou a mãe de Sakura em plena incredulidade. - O que quer dizer com <em>ela não está aqui<em>?

A mulher simplesmente deu de ombros. - Pensei que ela estivesse no seu apartamento. Vocês tiveram uma briga?

- Isso significa que ela NÃO estava aqui durante os últimos três dias?

A mãe de Sakura não parecia se preocupar com sua filha. - Você realmente deve tê-la chateado para ela estar fora de casa por tanto tempo. Estávamos em uma viagem de negócios até ontem e não ouvi nada dela desde que saímos há duas semanas. Desculpe. - Com isso, a mulher fechou a porta e Sasuke finalmente percebeu que a família de Sakura provavelmente não era o ideal da família perfeita que uma vez ele julgara ser. Obviamente, não tinham sequer percebido quea filha havia sido atacada e ferida há alguns dias.

Ele a tinha odiado por ter a_ família perfeita_ e agora percebeu que seus pais estavam longe de serem perfeitos.

Sasuke ficou imaginando se os dois ainda se preocupavam com a filha. Pensando nisso, ambos haviam visto sasuke tratá-la mal e não tinham feito qualquer tentativa de ajudá-la.

Deu de ombros e contemplou por onde mais poderia procurar por ela.

Havia apenas uma pessoa que lhe veio à mente. Suas feições obscureceram imediatamente. _Kakashi._ Se esse pervertido tinha tomado a dianteira com sua esposa mais uma vez, Sasuke iria matá-lo, com certeza.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estava ficando frio e o moço já estava lamentando por não ter trazido uma jaqueta consigo.

Correu pela noite através dos telhados dos apartamentos da Vila, tudo isso em busca de seu ex-sensei.

Chegando a seu destino, bateu na porta e levou cerca de um minuto até que um Kakashi, muito sonolento, a abrisse. - Sasuke ... - bocejou. - É tarde e eu tenho uma missão amanhã ... o que está acontecendo?

- Ela está aqui? - Sasuke sibilou.

- Quem?

- A minha mulher! - latiu, impaciente.

- Não ... - Kakashi disse e suas feições pareceram ter ficado sérias de repente. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Ouvi dizer que ela foi atacada em seu apartamento há alguns dias. Você não deve deixá-la sozinha.

_Ótimo_. Sasuke agora estava começando a se preocupar.

Mas é claro que não iria demonstrar isso. - Eu acho que ela está bem. ... Eu só não sei onde está. E preciso encontrá-la.

- Ah. Bem, ela não está aqui. Tente o apartamente de Naruto. Ou o dos pais dela.

- Hn. - E se virou para partir.

* * *

><p>Tudo está dando errado hoje.<p>

Quando sentiu algo tocar seu braço, percebeu que tinha começado a nevar. _Que ótimo_.

Frustrado, continuou seu caminho até o apartamento de Naruto. Que era, é claro, quase no outro extremo da Vila.

O Uchiha tentou não se preocupar. Mas era estranho que Sakura não estivesse na casa de seus pais ou na de Kakashi.

E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ela?

E se Orochimaru havia enviado alguém para tentar matá-la novamente?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Irritado e tremendo de frio, Sasuke começou a subir as escadas do apartamento do loiro.

_Que clima estúpido e que Naruto estúpido e que Vila estúpida!_

_Onde estava sua esposa?_

Ela não poderia ter desaparecido. Afinal, Tsunade não permitia que ninguém deixasse a Vila.

Talvez Kakashi mentira para ele?

Talvez Sakura estivesse em seu apartamento?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Depois de mais uma tentantiva frustrada, tentou pensar em mais alguém com quem ela pudesse estar.

Ele nunca se preocupou em saber quem eram seus amigos. Depois dele quase ter jogado seus pais para fora de casa, ela nunca mais levou ninguém até lá.

E Sasuke nunca prestou atenção ou quis saber o que ela fazia ou com quem se relacionava.

Ele não sabia nada sobre a vida de sua esposa.

Nunca se preocupara em saber...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Frustrado, tentou abrir a porta e foi então que notou que já estava aberta.

Talvez tivesse esquecido de trancá-la.

Sasuke entrou no apartamento, tremendo de frio e acendeu as luzes. E foi nesse exato instante que percebeu que algo estava errado._ Alguém estava aqui._ Fitou ao redor e viu alguém sentado no parapeito da janela. - Quem ...? - A pessoa se levantou e ele imediatamente a reconheceu. - Ino? Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Ela o fitou friamente. - Onde estava? Eu queria falar contigo.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Ouvi dizer que vocês dois se separaram. - disse lentamente. - E também sei o porquê. - Ele tentou obscurecer a face e dar-lhe um olhar frio, mas ela continuou. - Você é um idiota Sasuke, um completo idiota. Se eu soubesse que tinha se casado com ela apenas para reviver o Clã Uchiha, já a teria convencido a pular fora disso há muito tempo. Mas acho que agora isso seja tarde demais. Ela te ama.

Ino tirou algo do bolso e caminhou até ele, erguendo tal objeto na frente do moço. Era uma chave. - Ela está no meu apartamento. Ele fica ao lado da loja de flores Yamanaka. Se quiser falar com ela, vá. Mas não se atreva a machucá-la. Ou vou fazer com que se arrependa de ter nascido.

Ele fitou bem no fundo dos olhos azuis da moça.

Sasuke nunca tinha suspeitado que Sakura estararia em seu apartamento.

Com um aceno silencioso de gratidão, pegou a chave e partiu para o apartamento da loira.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura suspirou.

Lá fora estava nevando consideravelmente.

De alguma forma, o tempo combinava com seu humor.

Estava ficando frio no quarto, então ela se levantou e encostou um pouco a janela. Ela não se importava com o tempo frio, não estava no clima de contemplar um dia de sol de qualquer maneira. Sentia falta do Sasuke. Mas desta vez não iria voltar para ele.

Sakura já estava à espera de Tsunade, que logo iria entrar em contato consigo com relação ao divórcio. Esperava que isso fosse acontecer a qualquer momento, mas até agora, não recebera qualquer mensagem da Hokage.

Imaginava consigo mesma quem Sasuke iria escolher agora, provavelmente uma das suas fangirls antigas. Se realmente quisesse, poderia ter um monte de garotas, e Sakura estava bem ciente disso.

O pensamento machucava, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia suprimir a dor.

* * *

><p>Estremeceu ao ouvir um som vindo lá de baixo.<p>

Finalmente Ino estava de volta.

Sakura saiu do quarto, caminhando em direção à sala.

Acendeu as luzes, mas antes que pudesse chamar o nome da amiga, ela parou. Surpresa, apenas conseguira fitar o visitante inesperado que estava de pé nas escadas. - Sasuke ...

* * *

><p>Quando ela o viu, a esperança novamente despertou dentro de si.<p>

_ Talvez ele tivesse vindo para levá-la de volta?_

Imediatamente a kunoichi suprimiu tais pensamentos. Seria apenas ferir-se demais se tornasse a ter esperanças novamente.

- Finalmente te encontrei.

- O que quer? - perguntou friamente. Desta vez ele não iria vê-la chorar. - Eu te disse que eu não vou ficar no seu caminho. Tudo bem se quiser se divorciar. Vou pegar o resto das minhas coisas assim que encontrar um lugar pra morar. Fora isso, não há mais nada a se falar.

.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se virou e voltou para o quarto, batendo a porta com força.

* * *

><p>Ela não queria vê-lo e a presença dele doía muito.<p>

A kunoichi apagou as luzes e sentou-se na cama.

Ela não queria chorar, no entanto estava à beira das lágrimas.

_Sasuke, seu estúpido_!

Por que estava aqui?

Por que tinha que fazer isso com ela?

Isso foi ainda pior, pior do que o que ela havia sentido nos últimos dias.

A menor esperança que tinha de tê-lo de volta era ainda mais dolorosa. Ela sabia que ele iria desapontá-la novamente. Ele sempre o fazia.

* * *

><p>A porta do quarto abriu.<p>

Sakura sentou de costas para a porta, pois assim não teria de vê-lo.

Ela não se atreveu virar. – Vá embora agora.

- É essa sua forma de se vingar de mim por ter te tratado mal? - ouviu-o perguntar. - Precisamos conversar, Sakura.

- Então fale. - respondeu secamente. Na verdade, ela não queria nem ouvir. A única coisa que queria ouvir era que ele a queria de volta. Mas ele não diria isso. - Mas faça isso rápido. Estou cansada.

* * *

><p>Por um momento, Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio.<p>

Ela fitava teimosamente a parede oposta e ele ficou de pé perto da porta.

- Eu quero ser livre, Sakura.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

Não, ela não iria chorar.

Não na frente dele.

- Eu sei. Não vou mais te incomodar.

- Não, você não entende ... - Ela ouviu os passos masculino se aproximando da cama. - Eu não quero mais viver assim. Não quero que o clã decida mais nada sobre a minha vida. Pensei que poderia ser feliz se revivesse o clã. Mas encontrei outra coisa que me faz realmente feliz.

* * *

><p>Sakura prendeu a respiração.<p>

_Poderia ser?_

Ele se sentou na cama ao lado dela e a abraçou por trás.

Seu coração batia tão rápido. Isso realmente estava acontecendo, esse era realmente o Sasuke que conhecia?

No início, Sakura não se atreveu a se mover, com medo de que isso fosse apenas uma piada cruel ou que este fosse apenas um sonho e ela acordaria a qualquer minuto.

O moço a puxou para mais perto de seu peito e, eventualmente, sentiu-a relaxar em seus braços.

Sasuke disse suavemente. - Eu não me importo se tivermos filhos ou não. Não quero mais ninguém. Só quero você...

- Está falando sério?

- Sim. Sinto muito pela forma como te tratei. Levei muito tempo pra perceber que você significa mais pra mim que o clã.

- Sasuke ... eu te amo ... – Ela se recostou contra ele e fechou os olhos.

Era disso que havia sentido falta por tanto tempo. Saber que ele realmente se importava; de ser abraçada e mantida no conforto de seus braços, isso tudo era um sinal de afeto.

Mais uma vez, a moça estava a ponto de chorar.

- Sakura? - o ouviu dizer. - Eu quero que volte pra casa.

- Eu também. - murmurou e se aconchegou mais perto dele.

Ele pegou um cobertor e cobriu a ambos.

Isso não era um sonho. Sasuke nunca seria um marido perfeito. Haveria sempre uma certa distância entre ambos, porque ele simplesmente não era do tipo que confiava completamente nos outros. Mas ele tinha mudado,_ por_ ela.

Sasuke abriu seu coração para ela e isso era mais do que Sakura jamais esperara. Por isso, ela o amava ainda mais.

Lá fora, a neve ainda caía e Sakura estava deitada aqui, embrulhada em um cobertor juntamente com Sasuke.

Poderia haver algo melhor que isso?

Isso era felicidade.

- Sasuke ...? - murmurou. - Se importa ... se eu adormecer nos seus braços?

Ele riu baxinho, em vez de dar-lhe uma resposta.

Sakura bocejou e sentiu-o relaxar também.

Acompanhada pela calmaria dos batimentos do coração dele, Sakura deixou o sono a levar para um mundo de sonhos; finalmente.

.

.

* * *

><p>Quando Ino chegou em casa (bem mais tarde) e lançou um olhar preocupado para o quarto, foi inevitável reprimir uma risadinha.<p>

Sasuke e Sakura estavam deitados na cama em um abraço apertado, embrulhados em um cobertor. E ambos estavam dormindo.

Eles estavam tão ... KAWAII!

A loira lutou contra o desejo de descer, pegar uma câmera e tirar uma foto do casal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fazia frio no quarto, então a moça furtivamente foi até a janela para fechá-la.

Quando tentou sair do quarto, Sasuke levantou a cabeça e a fitou, sonolento no começo e depois com um pouco de mau humor.

Ela apenas sorriu e trouxe um dedo contra os próprios lábios para deixá-lo saber que ele poderia voltar a dormir.

Antes que o moço pudesse dizer alguma coisa e Sakura acordasse, a loira saiu furtivamente do quarto.

Ela mal podia esperar para contar a Shikamaru que Sasuke e Sakura estavam juntos novamente.

E isso tudo graças a ela.

. . .

* * *

><p>NT:

_Certo. Isso foi muito kawaii (vamos combinar ;D)_

_Lindonas, como já sabem, esse é o penúltimo cpt de Frozen. _

_No dia** 25.11**, teremos **o final** da fanfic ;)_

_Agora, flores, vou-me. _

_Nos vemos amanhã em Laying Claim._

_Estarei pondo os contatos em dia a partir de segunda-feira ;D_

_Bjitos_

_Hime ;)_


	29. Snake In The Grass

_N/T: Final de frozen. Tem alguém chorando aí? *sniff sniff*_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por Salieri<br>_

_Tradu/adaptação por hime  
><em>

_Presente pra Bela e Chris_**  
><strong>

_**.**_

_**Capítulo Final**_

**Snake In The Grass**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sem sequer hesitar, Sasuke empurrou a enorme porta e entrou no longo salão da cova do Sannin.<p>

Sua expressão empalideceu quando viu a enorme cadeira no centro do local.

Parecia que essa era a sala do trono.

Ao lado do trono havia uma mão esculpida em pedra; um anel em seu dedo, o mesmo anel que Itachi usara até o dia em que morreu. Era o anel Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>A porta se fechou e Sasuke deu alguns passos em direção ao trono.<p>

- Eu não esperava sua visita tão cedo, Sasuke-kun. - disse em uma voz rouca, que ecoou pelo local. Orochimaru definitivamente tinha uma fraco por_ entradas grandiosas_. Então, o Sannin apareceu do nada e deu um passo em direção Sasuke.

- Não tenho medo de você, Orochimaru.

Os olhos esverdiados o fitaram com raiva por um momento, e depois recuperaram a compostura e após alguns segundo, disse calmamente - Está aqui para aceitar minha oferta?

- Por algum tempo, sua oferta realmente havia me tentado. No entanto, tenho que recusá-la. Eu só vim aqui pra dizer que eu nunca chegarei a você por minha própria vontade.

- Eu não vou te deixar partir.

Sasuke sorriu de canto. - Sim, você vai. Eu sei que você foi que enviou os ninjas do som pra matar a Sakura. E também sei que está planejando fazer isso de novo, embora agora já saiba que _você_ estará por trás do ataque.

- Bem, prefiro que você venha aqui para me matar do que não vir nunca. - Orochimaru admitiu.

- Eu não vim por vingança. - respondeu. - Ela sobreviveu. Só vim pra que saiba que você nunca me terá, não importa o que fizer. Se matar Sakura, eu vou te matar.

Orochimaru riu. - Isso era o que eu queria ouvir, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

><p>Com uma calma que parecia confundir o sannin, Sasuke arregaçou a manga direita, revelando uma tatuagem em seu pulso.<p>

Orochimaru fitou-a em descrença e Sasuke sorriu de canto. - Reconhece, não é? Afinal, foi você quem inventou esse jutsu proibido. - Orochimaru identificou o jutsu pela tatuagem; era a mesma havia ensinado à Anko anos atrás. A kunoichi deve ter ensinado a Sasuke e lhe mostrado toda a técnica proibida.

O lendário Sannin ficou completamente chocado. - Você, você não faria isso!

Sasuke assentiu triunfante. - Oh sim, eu faria sim. Você sabe o que isso significa. Ninguém pode remover ou pará-lo uma vez ativo. Um selo de mão simples e um pouco de chakra será suficiente para ativá-lo.

- Se fizer isso, você vai morrer também.

- Eu sei. E o Sharingan irá desaparecer junto comigo. Com apenas um selo de mão, posso destruir tudo num raio de vários quilometros, mas você sabe disso melhor que eu, certo? Afinal, há uma razão pela qual este jutsu é chamado de _proibido._

* * *

><p>A expressão de Orochimaru vacilou por um segundo, antes do sannin forçar um sorriso nos lábios. - Então veio para sacrificar sua vida e me matar?<p>

- Não. - Sasuke o fitou para convencê-lo de que estava falando sério. - Eu só vim aqui pra te mostrar que estou falando muito sério. Se matar Sakura, eu vou te encontrar. E vou me matar e destruir a nós dois e acabar com sua existência de uma vez por todas. - O ódio em sua voz fez até mesmo alguém como Orochimaru vacilar; o homem acreditava que o Uchiha até então, estava blefando. - Não importa o que fizer, essa é a garantia de que você não vai obter o meu corpo ou o Sharingan. E eu estou pronto pra morrer aqui pra proteger a Sakura de você. Entendeu?

* * *

><p>O sannin não disse uma palavra, apenas o fitou em descrença absoluta.<p>

Sasuke desviou dele, tentando sair do salão.

Rapidamente, Orochimaru apareceu na frente do Uchiha e o fez parar. Mas sasuke já esperava por isso. Orochimaru precisava de uma atitude um pouco mais convincente de que ele estava realmente falando sério.

- Você não vai partir, Sasuke-kun! Esperei por esse momento por muito tempo, por isso não vou deixá-lo partir agora. - sussurrou.

- Quer testar minha determinação? Se não sair do meu caminho, vou usar o kinjutsu e eu vou matar a nós dois.

Orochimaru não fez nenhuma tentativa de se afastar.

* * *

><p>Ainda completamente calmo, Sasuke fez um único selo de mão.<p>

Ambos ficaram em silêncio.

Orochimaru só podia acreditar que isso não passava de um blefe, mas Sasuke estava determinado a passar por isso se significasse manter Sakura segura.

Nesse momento, ao ver o brilho no olhar do Uchiha, o sannin percebeu que tinha perdido.

Se não deixasse Sasuke ir, o jovem mataria a ambos.

E se ele o deixasse ir, o perderia para sempre.

Se matasse Sakura, Sasuke iria voltar e, na melhor das hipóteses, se mataria e levaria os segredos do Sharingan para a sepultura, ou, na pior das hipóteses, levaria Orochimaru junto consigo.

* * *

><p>Depois de deliberar os cenários possíveis, Orochimaru cedeu e desistiu.<p>

Deu um passo para o lado. - Você venceu, Sasuke-kun. Essa foi uma jogada inteligente.

Sem olhar para trás, Sasuke saiu do salão principal de Orochimaru e garantiu que ele e Sakura ficariam seguros de agora em diante. E assim, Uchiha sasuke havia derrotado o lendário Sannin.

. . .

* * *

><p>Exausto, Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si e tirou as sandálias enquanto jogava a mochila num canto.<p>

Uma voz amorosa cumprimentou-o. - Okaerinasai.

O moço fitou sua esposa, que estava junto à porta do quarto, fitando-o ainda sonolenta. Sakura aproximou-se e o abraçou. - Onde estava?

- Teve medo que eu não fosse voltar? - perguntou em vez de responder.

- Não. - Sakura desembaraçou-se do abraço e acompanhou-o até o quarto. Sasuke despiu-se e ela notou a tatuagem em seu pulso. - O que é isso? - perguntou espantada.

Ele se sentou na cama ao lado dela, Sakura imediatamente tomando a mão masculina nas suas.

Com a ponta dos dedos, tocou a tatuagem. - Essa é a garantia da sua segurança. - respondeu.

- Você foi ao Orochimaru, não foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça. - Tenho a certeza que ele vai deixá-la em paz a partir de agora.

- Tsunade vai te matar. - disse. - Ela estava com muita raiva porque você saiu da Vila sem permissão, _de novo_. - Sasuke encolheu os ombros e deitou-se na cama. Sakura inclinou-se sobre ele e descansou a cabeça em seu peito. Ele fechou os olhos e ouviu-a dizer. - Você vai ficar comigo pra sempre, certo?

Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos.

Ela o fitava em expectativa. – Sim. - E colocou a mão sobre o rosto alvo e continou. - Se você ainda quiser, é claro.

Com um sorriso quase triste, Sakura respondeu. - O que você acha? Não me deixe sozinha, nunca mais. Isso é o que eu quero.

* * *

><p>Ele não podia deixar de lembrar-se como a havia tratado desde o primeiro dia de seu casamento. Feriu-a tantas vezes e ela aceitou todos os maus tratos e ainda assim o amava.<p>

_ Por que tinha sido tão estúpido para não perceber o quão maravilhosa ela era?_

- Sakura. - disse.

Curiosamente, ela se sentou e olhou para ele. Ele puxou o colar sobre a própria cabeça, colar esse onde havia duas alianças; ele não tinha tido a chance de dar o anel de casamento de volta para ela.

Abriu o colar e pegou o anel menor.

Pegou a mão dela e tentou colocá-lo no dedo feminino, e foi quando se lembrou que ele, provavelmente, deveria dizer alguma coisa. - Sabe ... Eu não sou bom com palavras, não tenho muito a dizer. Mas, quero que saiba que sinto muito por tudo o que fiz com você. Eu te dei esse anel pelas razões erradas. - E o colocou no dedo da moça e mesmo que este tivesse sido um gesto lamentável para compensar um casamento terrível e uma proposta de casamento péssima, ainda assim Sakura já podia sentir lágrimas em seus olhos. - Vamos começar de novo, Sakura.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

Isso foi atípico dela, ele começou a perceber que sua esposa geralmente tinha uma resposta para dar. Seu olhar desviou ao chão e, inesperadamente, lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke não tinha idéia de que as pessoas podiam chorar quando estavam muito felizes também.<p>

Preocupado, agarrou os ombros dela e perguntou. - Sakura, você está bem?

A kunoichi enxugou o rosto e tentou sorrir. - Só estou feliz.

Aliviado, ele a abraçou. - Eu te fiz chorar de novo. - Ainda era um pouco estranho tê-la tão perto de si, mas era bom tê-la em seus braços. Ela era sua verdadeira fraqueza, mas ele estava disposto a aceitar uma fraqueza se tal o fizesse sentir-se dessa forma... quente e confortável.

- Sasuke? - a ouviu dizer.

- Hn?

- Poderia dizer de novo?

- Dizer o quê?

- Você só me disse que me amava uma vez. - respondeu. - Quando me encontrou no nosso apartamento depois do ataque.

- Eu pensei que você fosse morrer nos meus braços. - disse. E ele nem sabia o porquê, mas dizer _'eu te amo'_ ainda era algo difícil.

Ela suspirou. - Tudo bem, tudo bem. Fico feliz que você tenha dito ao menos uma vez.

Ele não respondeu.

Um monte de coisas tinha acontecido e ela o havia mudado, admitindo ou não, Sakura o havia mudado.

Mas ele ainda não poderia resistir; Sasuke ainda não havia usado a palavra "amor" em anos. Para ele, tal palavra deixava um gosto amargo na boca. Ele o diria novamente, mas não agora.

. . .

* * *

><p>Cuidadosamente, o moço verificou seu uniforme e as armas que estava planejando trazer consigo.<p>

Hoje trajava o uniforme típico Anbu.

Sakura amava quando ele o vestia, ele se sentia um pouco estranho naquilo, mas no momento não queria provocar Tsunade. A velhota não tinha estado muito satisfeita com a sua 'viagem' para 'visitar' Orochimaru e não tinha atribuído a ele quaisquer missões pelas três últimas semanas.

Mas agora, a Anbu não poderia ficar mais sem ele. Sorrindo de canto, ele pegou a máscara.

A porta do quarto abriu e Sakura parou para observá-lo.

Ela estava vestindo apenas uma camisa, a camisa _dele_, para ser exata, e à essa visão ele desejou que pudesse voltar às últimas três semanas que tiveram de férias para aproveitar um com o outro.

Sakura sorriu. - Vai embora tão cedo? Deve ser uma missão importante.

- É sim.

- E você provavelmente vai arriscar a vida mais uma vez, certo?

Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez, - Acho que sim.

Ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou. - Não importa quantas missões saia ileso, eu nunca vou parar de me preocupar com você. Cuide-se e volte pra casa em segurança.

Ele a beijou. - Não se preocupe. - Hesitante, ela o soltou e ele caminhou até a porta.

Como sempre o fazia, Sakura foi até a janela para poder vê-lo se afastar rumo à missãoque tinha em mãos.

Sasuke sentiu um calor inesperado ao fitar sua esposa. Era bom ter alguém que se preocupava consigo e esperava por seu retorno em segurança.

E sorriu. Esta era a liberdade que Itachi queria para ele.

Isso era tão bom.

Sasuke deixou o apartamento e, mas antes de fechar a porta, disse num quase sussurro. - Eu te amo ...

** . . . F I M . . .**

* * *

><p><em>nt:_

_Certo, agora a voz é de vocês:  
><em>

_Gostaram dessa história?  
><em>

_O que acharam da visão-Salieri do casal SasuSaku?  
><em>

_Deixem suas impressões sobre a história aí embaixo nessa "caixinha mágica" ;D  
><em>

_. .  
><em>

_Bom, flores, vou-me indo,  
><em>

_amanhã teremos The Window,  
><em>

_bjito  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>


End file.
